P3 Re:Volution
by Haos Serpent Blade-Azure Fang
Summary: The story of Persona 3 with a few twists. Twins Minato and Minako Arisato return to Tatsumi Port Island on the ten year anniversary of the accident that changed their lives. What they don't know is the role they and another Wild Card have to play in the near future and their connection...
1. Prologue

P3 Re:Volution

By Azure Blade of Chaos

A/N: Hello and welcome to my very first Fan Fic. As the title mildly suggests, this is a retelling of Persona 3 with a few new twists. Send me Feedback on how well the story is going in your opinion and about anything I may have missed while I'm releasing chapters. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**P3 Re:Volution**

**0-Prologue-0**

* * *

The ride to Tatsumi Port Island was both long and short, Long for blue haired Minato Arisato, who stayed awake for the entire trip watching over his sleeping twin sister, Minako Arisato, and making sure no one disturbed her before the trip was over: He did not want her having another psycho tantrum and destroying the monorail car they were in. He often wondered why they were given psychic powers that were connected to their moods and their connection to the accident 10 years ago.

"Approaching our last stop: Iwatodai. I repeat: Approaching Iwatodai Station on Tatsumi Port Island. Please prepare to disembark," announced the Monorail Conductor, interrupting Minato's thoughts. He gazed out the window for a moment and saw a blue butterfly fluttering alongside the train.

_That's odd, I didn't think a butterfly could keep up with a train... I should probably wake up Minako or I'll get a serious ear full_, thought Minato as he nudged Minako.

"Time to wake up sleeping beauty," he said, chuckling lightly. Minako grumbled something unpleasant at him before curling partially into a ball. Minato frowned and shook his head, "Minako, it's time to wake up."

No response.

"At this rate, she'll be pissed," mumbled Minato before an idea pops into his head, "Minako, Steak in any form is the worst fo-," is as far as he got before a feminine hand grabbed his neck and began to squeeze it with great force. Minato quickly met the gaze to of the hand's owner: A red haired girl with crimson eyes fixed in a venomous glare. Minato laughed as best he could with a constricted airway.

"About time you woke up, sis," he wheezed as Minako's grip tightened.

"Minato, you have have a minute to explain why you interrupted my nap," she snarled as Minato continued to chuckle. He drew a deep breath before answering, "We're almost at our destination and I didn't want to go through the trouble of waking you up when we got to the station."

"I see," responded Minako, relinquishing her grip on Minato's throat. "How long would you estimate until we get there?"

"Between six and eight minutes," Minato stated almost instantly, "I'm gonna listen to a few songs until we arrive."

Minako sighed, exasperated. _He never takes anything serious, with the exception of my well being. Doesn't he remember what this place is and the promise we made 10 years ago? I won't let him forget_, she thought furiously, before checking her phone: it was eight minutes until midnight, when **that** time of day began and almost time for her brother's prediction to come true or be proved false. Barely a minute later, the train began to slow to a stop, proving Minato's prediction. _Seven minutes on the dot... He's become much better at making guesses regarding the time it takes for something to happen_, Minako thought as she got out of her seat, which prompts Minato to do the same.

The twins got off the train together and walked semi leisurely, semi rushed, as they walked somewhat briskly towards their true destination: a co-ed dormitory that they should've been at hours ago. The minutes flew by as they increased their walking speed. All at once, the sky became a bright green color and the moon became a sickly gold color. Puddles of water became puddles of blood, almost all electronics stopped working and the majority of people were transmogrified into black coffins with a red glow.

"The Midnight Hour," sighed the twins as the all too familiar change in setting took place. Minato fumbled through his jacket pocket and found a map. After he glanced over it for a moment, he passed it to Minako, who looked over the map then pocketed it.

"We'll get there in about forty-five minutes," she sighed as they continued their journey at the same pace, "It's barely been ten minutes and I already don't like this place."

"Relax Mina, at least nothing is chasing us this time around," said Minato as they rounded a corner, then another, "If this time of night didn't make everything become eerie, it would be peaceful."

"That's your opinion and don't call me Mina anymore," scowled Minako as she pulled out the map, "We make a right here then keep going straight until we see the dorm... Shouldn't there be a faster route?" Minato lightly chuckled at his sister's impatience as they continued following the designated path.

After another twenty minutes of walking, the twins reached the dorm, which struck them as odd: This was the only place unaffected by the Midnight Hour's ability to disable electronics and machinery until it was over. Slightly perturbed, the twins entered the building slowly and were greeted by a child with dark hair, blue eyes and a beauty mark beneath one of his eyes, who was wearing indigo and white striped pajamas.

"Hello," said the child before pointing at a red wood counter to his right with a pen and a paper with what seemed to be terms and conditions for an agreement, "If you want to continue, you'll need to sign that contract. Don't worry, all it says is that you'll take responsibility for your actions: the usual."

"Yeah right," scoffed Minako, who then attempted to pass the child only to be held back by her brother, who shook his head in disapproval towards her choice of action.

"I get the feeling that we'll end up in a bad situation in the near future if we don't sign that contract," he said with an intense vibe. Minako began to argue, but remembered that her brother, whom she believed was usually too laid back for his own good, was almost always correct when he predicted something and failure to listen to his predictions tended to end very badly. Eventually, she agreed and signed her name in elegant cursive: **Minako C. Arisato**. She was followed by her brother, who scrawled his name in, possibly, the worst cursive imaginable: **Minato C. Arisalo**. Minako noticed his mistake almost instantly.

"You forgot to cross your 't'," she chided. Minato chuckled lightly, annoying his sister greatly, then corrected his mistake: **Minato C. Arisato**. The child proceeded to take the contract and, with a swift gesture, made it disappear.

"The end comes to us all: you can't cover your eyes or block your ears. Now then, I wish you good luck during the trials ahead," says the child with an eerie smile before he, himself, vanished.

"That was odd," mumbled Minako as she sighed in relief, only to become tense upon hearing another voice.

"Who's there!?"

* * *

? PoV

The fires died out quickly as he called back his Persona. He sighs and mutters something as a more Shadows gather around him. He swears, then summons another Persona.

"Amon, Megidolaon," he says and his Persona waves its hands. An explosion follows and the Shadows are obliterated. Moments later, chains begin to rattle as a formidable Shadow appears.

"Finally, something that looks and feels like a challenge," says the man and pulls out a sword, "Try to last more than a minute." He and the Shadow charge at each other and their weapons collide...

* * *

**A/N**: Thus begins my retelling of Persona 3 with a few twists. Please review and tell me if any corrections should be made or if you, the readers, have any ideas regarding the story.

-Azure Blade of Chaos


	2. Chapter 1: New place, New Faces

A/N: Here is the actual first chapter of P3 Re:Volution. As this chapter's name suggests, a few new faces are going to appear. From this chapter onwards, the chapters will be perspective based, switching between Minato's PoV, Minako's PoV and the view of an OC who will be introduced in a few chapters. More details about him will be added to my profile when I get to completing it.

A special thanks goes to _Narukami Dan_ and _krikanalo_ for reviewing.

* * *

**I- Chapter One: New Place, New faces -I**

_Minato's PoV_

* * *

"Who's there," shouted a girl outside my range of vision. I saw Minako tense up from the sudden voice and I followed suit when I saw the voice's owner: A girl with hazel colored hair a little longer than shoulder length and eyes of a similar brown wearing a pink cardigan, a white choker with a heart or a star, I couldn't tell from the angle it was at, a somewhat short skirt held up by a belt and knee high boots. If she didn't have the expression of a deer in a headlight, I think I would've found her somewhat cute. That aside, she had a gun holster on her right leg and a silver gun in her hands that was aimed at Minako. At that moment, any feeling I had, or thought I had for whoever she was, vanished and was replaced by one thought: remove or disable the threat to my sister using anything available.

The moment the girl's hands faltered, I moved. I sprinted towards the brunette in a serpentine pattern and, before she could react, I grabbed her right hand, which I assumed was her dominant hand and wrenched it to the right then twisted it to right. This caused her to cry out and drop the gun, which I grabbed and noticed was exceptionally light before putting some distance between us and training he same gun on her. I would've fired had I not heard Minako shout at me and had I not been thrown into a wall by an unseen force.

"Minato, calm down!"

"Takeba, are you alright," shouted another voice, also belonging to a girl. The brunette girl clutched her arm before shaking her head.

"I think he sprained my wrist, Mitsuru Senpai," Takeba moaned in pain. The owner of the other voice came from the same place Takeba did: down the stairs at the end of the lounge-like room's connected hallway. She had long red-violet hair with matching crimson eyes and wore a cardigan similar to Takeba's, only a light tan in coloration, a skirt that went to her knees, also supported by a belt, and boots of a similar length to Takeba's boots. The red head, Mitsuru, turned towards me with an icy glare that contradicted her hair and eye color.

"Who are you and why did you assault Takeba," she asked with an icy tone. Before I could answer, Minako stepped in.

"That's my brother, Minato," she responded, "The reason he hurt your underclassman was because he thought she was going hurt me, even though he knows I can _properly defend myself_." I notice the emphasis she put on the last three words and wince: I had forgotten Minako could defend herself again and nearly broke another person's wrist because of that.

"I apologize miss Takeba, I failed to rationally assess the situation and acted on instinct rather than reason," I say rather glumly.

"... It's alright, I can understand your reasoning," says Takeba after a while, "It's Yukari by the way." I smile and silently thank Yukari while Mitsuru and Minako watch.

Finally, Mitsuru speaks, "It seems there was a misunderstanding when you got here. I should have expected you to be here around this time. My name is Mitsuru Kirijo, senior and heiress to the Kirijo Foundation. This is Yukari Takeba, a junior like the both of you."

"It's alright, although I have a question," says Minako, "Why do you and Yukari-san have guns?" Yukari and Mitsuru look at each other for a moment before a slight power surge occurs. My headphones begin to blare out lyrics of one of my favorite songs, Key Plus Words, and, as I fumble to lower the volume, I miss the answer.

"In any case, you must be tired," says Mitsuru, "Takeba will escort you to your accommodations." Minako and I nod and follow Yukari up the stairs to the second floor, then to the end of the hallway.

"This is your room," she says looking at me, "Try not to lose your key or you'll never hear the end of it. Oh, did you notice anything strange on your way here?"

"Well, the moon turned yellow, water turned into blood, the sky turned green, millions if not billions of people turned into coffins and the majority of machinery and electronics became inactive for about an hour," I say without hesitating, only for Minako to hit me in the back of the head.

"My brother is tired from staying up for the entire trip here," she says quickly and before I can voice my opinion, she stomps on my foot. Yukari seems to not notice this, or just ignores it, and says I should get some rest before striking a conversation with Minako as they walk off, presumably upstairs. Not wasting time any time, I enter my room and change into my pjs, then sprawl out on my bed and fall asleep instantly.

At first I dream about refurbishing the dorms, which have a faded green,yellow, white and red color scheme worsened by the yellowing lights installed in the dorm, with fluorescent white light bulbs, turquoise carpeting, grey or black rugs in the positions of their red counterparts, a very light shade of grey paint on the walls and ceiling, and a fresh set of white tiles to replace the slightly yellowed tile set. Before I could finish, however, I was drawn to a room with a similar color scheme to the dorm in my dreams. Inside, was an old man with an abnormally long nose, bloodshot eyes and thinning hair, wearing a black tuxedo, white gloves, and black dress shoes sitting behind a table draped in a blue tablecloth. Next to him stood a girl with short white hair that framed her face and yellow eyes that positively contrasted her blue hat, sleeveless dress, gloves and boots, which were black.

"Welcome back to the Velvet Room," said the old man. _Back?_ The old man continues, "Allow me to reintroduce myself. My name is Igor. The one to your left is Elizabeth."

"Pleased to remake your acquaintance," smiles Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry, have we met before? I don't reca-" is what I manage to say before I feel a sudden pain in my head. Countless memories of dreams and nights I had forgotten began to flood my head along with terms and names that I didn't currently recognize.

"It would seem that resigning the contract has caused some of your dormant memories to stir. I would answer some of your questions, but our time is short. Worry not though, we shall meet again soon," said Igor cryptically before I lost conscious and woke up back in my bed with a headache.

I slowly sit up and clutch my head before I begin getting dressed. I'm almost done when I hear knocking on my followed by a familiar voice.

"It's Yukari. May I come in?"

"It's unlocked," I answer as I finish buttoning up my jacket. Yukari steps in, wearing an outfit similar to the one she wore yesterday.

"Mitsuru-senpai wants me to show you and Minako-san to school today," she says looking down.

"... But what? You don't seem like the sort of person to become gloomy because you have to show two people the way to school," I respond, "What's bothering you?"

"Minako-san won't get out of bed and we have about twenty minutes until we need to catch the monorail..."

I sigh before chuckling, "She can hear you as long as you're within twenty feet of her while she's asleep. Tell her I'll personally make her, and everyone else here, my signature steak dinner next week if she's up thirty minutes earlier than she'll be today for the rest of the week. If she's not out of her room in five minutes, she's not there." Yukari nods before leaving my room and heading up to the third floor. Within a minute, I hear a delighted shriek and a loud crash. _Works every time. Now, to locate a grocery store_, I think with a smirk as I head downstairs. Moments later, I see Minako dragging Yukari down the stairs.

"It's about time," I chuckle before asking Yukari how much time we have.

"Fourteen minutes, but it's a fifteen minute walk," she sighs.

"Who said anything about walking," Minako and I say in unison, surprising Yukari.

"Minato, you carry Yukari. I'll carry our bags," Minako says.

"Got it," I respond as I sweep Yukari off her feet and into a bridal style carry. Before she can protest, the three of us are outside the dorm and on our way to the station. We reach the station in seven minutes thanks to Yukari's directions.

"I knew there was a shorter way to the dorms," states Minako as I set down Yukari. She then looks at me.

"You'd better keep your promise," she mutters.

"As long as you keep your end of it," I say with a grin before turning to Yukari, "So how was the Arisato Express Delivery?"

"We actually got here faster than I thought we would," she says with a smile before her expression darkens, "Please don't mention that name in public, people will get the wrong idea." I proceed to strike a conversation with both Yukari and Minako as we board the monorail and we continue chatting until we reach our destination: a school easily twice the size of a mall.

"Welcome to Gekkoukan High School," Yukari says with a radiant smile drawing attention to the three of us, "I hope you enjoy your year!"

"Who would've thought, I might actually enjoy this year," says Minako with a genuine smile. I nod in agreement: besides the close call earlier, this seems like it'll be a bright school year!

* * *

**A/N**: That's the end of the first chapter, which I hope you enjoyed. Please review if you have any ideas for the story or if you notice any corrections you see that should be made.

-Azure Blade of Chaos


	3. Chapter 2: School is for the Damned

A/N: Here's the second chapter of P3 Re:Volution, which is told from Minako's point of view. Unlike Minato, Minako is a bit "ordinary", but that doesn't mean she doesn't have quirks as you've probably noticed. With that said, I hope you enjoy and review.

A special thanks goes to Narukami Dan and krikanalo for reviewing.

* * *

**II- Chapter 2: School is for the Damned -II**

_Minako's PoV_

* * *

Earlier in the day, I said I might enjoy the school year. Two hours later and I'm feeling dead wrong. From my experience, school is boring because for the majority of the time all you're doing is sitting down and listening to an adult drone on and on about a subject that's either extremely vague or extremely detailed. On a rare occasion, there is something interesting, but that piece of information is generally drowned out by the boring information. Today, however, was exceptionally bad.

The first thing that happened for me was getting woken up by my dorm mate, and fellow girl, Yukari Takeba, who said my overly relaxed brother, Minato, promised to make me his Steak Specialty Meal if I got up and was up thirty minutes earlier than I was today for the rest of the week. When I heard that, not even the Sandman could keep me from getting out of bed earlier than usual; I would not miss my chance to eat a meal that should be classified as Heaven on Earth. Within four minutes I tore off my silken pajamas, put on my entire school uniform, made myself presentable and rushed out of my room with my school bag- and Yukari- in tow. When we got downstairs, Yukari told us we basically had negative time to reach the monorail that would shuttle the three of us to school, but me and Minato were already ahead of her: we used the Arisato Express Delivery, a technique we developed in the event we had to get somewhere efficiently with little time.

Within moments, we were racing down the streets that would eventually get us to our train and with Yukari, who was positioned cutely in my brother's arm, guiding us we made it to the station in under ten minutes. After noting that there was indeed a faster route to this very station, unlike the route given to Minato and I before we arrived the day before, the three of us boarded the monorail. On board, we talked about misconceptions caused by certain names and even began to lightly joke about some of them until we reached our school: Gekkoukan High School. Due to the previous events, I expected today, and potentially the rest of the year, to flow by like a breeze. This is around the time things went south.

The moment we entered the school, I felt people staring at me, my brother and Yukari like we were savory slabs of meat, which disgusted and annoyed me. To make matters worse, while Minato and I were looking for our for our names on the class roster, someone had the audacity to touch my behind! After finding our class, 2-F, we met our Homeroom Teacher, Ms Toriumi.

Ms. Toriumi herself wasn't a bad person, but she really didn't have to start reading the file about me and my brother aloud. After I restrained yelling at her about being slightly insensitive, we headed directly to the school Auditorium, where the principal of the school gave a boring speech about responsibility among other things. During this, the same person who violated my space decided to reveal himself to me and attempt to hit on me. Naturally, I shot him down because of his arrogant attitude and vulgar choice of actions.

After the speech finally ended, everyone went to class and I noticed that Yukari was in the same class as Minato and I and decided to consider it a coincidence.

After all of the morning's stupidity went by, I was stuck listening to the teacher who taught Classic Literature, Mr. Ekoda, drone on about how the current generation needed guidance and had loose morals until I nearly snapped, which caused his chalk to explode in his hand, much to his surprise. After two more pieces of chalk exploded near him, Mr. Ekoda decided to actually teach his lesson about classical sentence structuring and archaic, but still used terms, which I found mildly interesting.

About an hour before lunch I decide to check on Minato and find him fast asleep with his eyes open. I think about waking him, but decide against it, because it would cause a scene, until lunch. Lunch comes faster than expected and I sigh in relief: I have nearly an hour before I have to weather through another potentially boring lesson. I quickly wake up Minato, who heads downstairs to get a dozen Melon Bread, and I prepare to follow suit, only to be accosted by the same guy from earlier and a small gang of his "friends" because he's set on "making me his girl."

"So, what about it," he asks in a sleazy manner as he attempts to back me into a corner, "I'll treat ya real nice and make you feel good at night..." At that moment I tuned him out and began thinking of things that made me happy because I was feeling dangerously close to snapping. _Bunnies are cute, your idiot brother has the potential to get a girlfriend, you've made a friend, your brother has promised you a Steak Specialty Meal and is going to keep his promise or he's going to experience hell._

I continued to think about things that made me happy, until the sleazy guy decided to take my silence as an opening and fondle my breast. At that very moment, I felt uncontrollable rage surge through me along with embarrassment. I push him away as my face reddens and I begin to feel a light breeze kick up around me. The breeze gets stronger and more violent as my anger increases, until I am surrounded by a miniature whirlwind and my hair whips around my face.

"You idiotic, no good, _bastard_," I say adopting one of Minato's evil smiles as I turn towards the shameless pervert, "How dare you violate my body _not once, but twice_! I already told you no earlier, but it seems you are deaf! Maybe my answer needs to be beaten into you!?"

The pervert cowers as a crowd begins to form, "Y-you c-c-can't touch m-me as l-long as m-my friends-s a-are ar-around!"

"Really," I ask feigning fear, "How many of you consider him" I point at the pervert. "A friend?" Unsurprisingly, no one raises their hand, not even the pervert's gang.

"I see no friends of yours," I say, allowing my anger to take over as I grab his collar and pull his face close to mine, "You will never touch a girl without her permission, do you understand?" He nods meekly. "Good, because if you do and I learn about it, I'll personally hunt you down and punish you. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes m-m-ma'am," he stutters as tears stream down his face.

"Good," I say before letting the whirlwind around me pick him up and hurl him into the nearest wall. I then glare at the crowd, "_**Don't all of you have something better to do!?**_" The crowd quickly disperses, but before before everyone can leave I grab the shoulder of a guy wearing a hat, who also has stubble growing on his chin, and ask him to carry the pervert to the nurse. He obliges before picking him up and carrying him down the stairs. I finally begin to calm down when I hear Minato.

"That was an immature display of power," he says with a neutral tone, "Why didn't you tell a teacher or call me?"

I sigh, "There were eight people, which would've made it hard to reach a teacher or you before things went south. That and he violated me twice."

"I see," says Minato with the same tone as earlier as he tosses me some Melon Bread, "You're supposed to be the mature twin most of the time. You can't just go berserk like that around people."

"I know," I snap, "Why don't we take this to the roof?"

"Why not?" With that, Minato and I go to the roof, which is empty.

"I know I made a mistake, but I couldn't help it: even if I had gotten help, he would've harassed another girl until she submitted to his will. At least what I did may have prevented future sorrow."

"Or sew the seeds of strife that with sprout in the near future," He replies cryptically, "That aside, I've been wanting to ask you something."

"Go on," I say wearily.

"I had a dream about being pulled into into a place called the Velvet Room where I met a man named Igor and a woman name Elizabeth. Both of them seemed to know me, but when I tried to remember them..."

"You felt great pain as you saw memories of days you forgot and heard terms and names that should've been familiar, but weren't," I finish. Minato nods. "I had a similar dream last night only instead of a woman named Elizabeth, there was a man named Theodore. I wonder..."

"... Igor did say we would meet again, so maybe our questions will get answered then."

"Exactly," I say praising my brother, "one way or another, we'll get to the bottom of this." Minato nods and we spend the latter half of lunch eating Minato's supply of Melon Bread. Thankfully, after lunch, classes blew by and the day was over before I knew it.

Almost immediately after school, the guy with the hat and stubble greeted us. Minato asks what his name is and I ask what he wants.

"I'm Junpei Iori," he says, "I just came here to say hi. Ya see, I transferred here during the eighth grade, so I know what it feels like to be the new kid."

"I see, maybe we'll become friends in the future," says Minato in a way that sounds like one of his predictions.

"Cool," says Junpei before turning to face me, "that dude has a broken arm and cracked ribs, but he'll be alright... I think." I chuckle at his last remark and we continue our light conversation until Yukari arrives and tells us to meet in the lounge when we get back to the dorm and causes a slight misconception when she tells Minato and I not to discuss the incident last night. Eventually all four of us leave the school and head to to our designated locations.

When Yukari, Minato and I reach the dorm, we are greeted by Shuji Ikutsuki, the dorm supervisor. Ikutsuki tells a few horrible puns when Minato and I are introduced to him, which mortifies me because of the quality of his jokes and causes Minato to have a laughing fit along with Ikutsuki. After his introduction, Ikutsuki asks if we have any questions and we answer negatively before he tells us we should go to bed early tonight. I happily obey, due to the trying nature of today, and quick change into a set of silken pajamas before laying down and embracing sleep.

Hours later I wake up covered in sweat, with tears streaming down the sides of my face: I just had a nightmare about the accident ten years ago, the one I never got over. Gathering my thoughts and containing my sobs, I check the time: It is currently 1:43 in the morning. Minato's probably awake, I think as I slowly sneak out of my room and towards Minato's. I knock lightly and he opens the door in a surprised fashion before peering at my face and letting me in. We sit on his bed and he embraces me as I pour all of my sorrow unto him. He rocks me back and forward, while whispering soothing words to me until I stop crying.

"Feeling better," he asks with a motherly smile and I nod before returning to my room.

"Thank you," I whisper as I close his door. As I take my first couple of steps, I hear a soft "You're welcome." When I reach my room, I lightly tuck myself in and embrace sleep once more.

* * *

**A/N**: And that ends chapter two. How many of you expected Minako to have such a soft and vulnerable side after displaying a tomboyish and ill tempered nature during school hours? The next chapter will contain the encounter with the Arcana Magician, so expect more action next chapter as opposed to Slice of Life. Remember to review if you see any corrections I should make in the future

-Azure Blade of Chaos


	4. Chapter 3: Seek the Answer

A/N: Here is the third chapter of P3 Re:Volution, which will cover the awakening of Minato and Minako and their fight with the Arcana Magician. This chapter will be similar to the prologue in the sense that it will offer multiple Points of was brought up earlier, but the shift between past tense and present tense is intentional in Minako's PoV, but not intentional in Minato's PoV. Also: I noticed a mistake when titling chapters on the site. Other than that, Enjoy and Review: The usual.

A special thanks goes to Narukami Dan, krikanalo, Silgain and DT for reviewing.

* * *

**III- Chapter Three: Seek the Answer -III**

_Minato's PoV_

* * *

After returning to the dorm yesterday and meet Shuji Ikutsuki, I went to bed or at least I pretended to. In actuality, I was a little bothered by him urging me and Minako to go to sleep early because it seemed like he didn't want us to see something or, due to the nagging feeling I kept getting, he wanted to observe us. For the next few hours I decided to study, only stopping when the Midnight Hour came.

During the Midnight hour I paced around and recited mathematical terms, pneumonic devices and historical dates until I noticed a camera, obscured from plain sight, near my room's bookshelf. At first I was alright with it until I thought about the implied scenarios of a camera, in my room, at night. Almost immediately after that, I grabbed a paper weight, a rubber band and a pen to make a makeshift slingshot. After setting up the rubber band and pen, I was tempted to just shoot the camera with my small, but heavy, paperweight, but I decided to wait until the time felt right. That time came after the Midnight Hour, when I heard knocking on my door.

At first I thought it would be Ikutsuki-san coming to reprimand me for being up extremely late(It was now 1:46 in the morning) on a school night, but I was surprised to see Minako instead. Normally, I would've asked her why she was awake, and why she came to my room, but I stopped when I saw the tears on her face: She had just relived the accident ten years ago, that was the only reason she would be crying and would come to me, her "idiotic" younger brother. Wasting no time, I let her in and allowed her to cry to her content as I gently rocked her back and forward and reassured her that she was not alone and that we would be alright despite our loss. Truthfully, I only partially believed my words.

I hated seeing Minako cry, not only because it was a heart wrenching sight to me, but, because she was supposed to be the strong twin and the one who supported us through adversity. Every time tears stained her face, I felt our stability, as a family, was breaking and I couldn't bear losing her after everything we had gone through during the past decade. Still, I reassured her: It was the only thing I could do to help her get over her grief and I would gladly do it.

After ten minutes Minako stopped crying and decided to return to her room. She muttered "Thank you," as she left and I wanted to tell her to come back any time, but chose a simple "You're welcome" because I felt I would sound sarcastic if I said "Any time." I began to wind down when I remembered the camera. I quickly became flustered when I realized what the camera had recorded and shot my paper weight through the camera's lens. After that, I finally went to sleep.

* * *

_Minako's PoV_

After the events of last night, I woke up surprisingly easily. After checking the time and making sure I was up earlier than yesterday, I got dressed quickly and made myself presentable before exiting my room. Downstairs, I saw Minato in the dorm's kitchen and slightly blushed when I began to recall his actions. I also saw Mitsuru-senpai and a guy with grey hair, who looked about 18 years old, talking and occasionally staring at Minato with confused expressions.

"Good morning," I say politely and draw the attention of Minato, who looks like a train hit him, as he prepares rice, scrambled eggs, sausage and toast along with a light butter sauce and jam, Mitsuru-senpai, who smiles at me and says hello, and the silver haired guy, who simply waves.

"Good morning Mina-chan," smiles Minato despite his appearance, "I'm just finishing up breakfast. How are you this morning?"

"I feel better than you look," I say before pretending to pout, "And didn't I say not to call me Mina anymore?"

"Relax sis," he chuckles as he begins setting the food on the counter. After Yukari comes down the stairs he clears his throat, "It's time to dig in. I've made enough for ten people so, there will be seconds or carry out lunches." The others thank Minato before proceeding to eat the simple, yet delicious, breakfast while Minato and I each grab a two layered bentou box and place our two servings in them. By the time we're done Mitsuru and the silver haired guy are preparing second, while Yukari prepares her own bentou. Afterwards, Mitsuru-senpai introduces Minato and I to the silver haired guy.

"This is Akihiko Sanada, another senior," she says.

"I'm Minato Arisato and this is my twin sister, Minako," says Minato as he shakes Akihiko's hand.

"It's nice to meet you," I say politely.

"The pleasure's mine," Akihiko says before checking the time, "It's about time we head out." The five of us proceed to walk to the station and arrive with five minutes to spare. Minato strikes up a conversation about hobbies and we learn a few things about each other: Mitsuru and Minato share an interest in swordplay and both prefer one-handed swords, Akihiko is the head of the school's boxing team and is an avid fan of protein after a workout, which I agree with, Yukari is a member of the archery team and I am a fan of Kendo as well as a former practitioner like my brother. The conversation continues and we learn that we may all be closet Karaoke fans, which causes us to fill the train car with laughter until we reach the school.

After giving our farewells, the five of us went our separate ways. As Minato, Yukari and I entered the classroom, I felt a shiver run down my spine. I looked at the others and saw Minato seemed to be uneasy as well, but kept to himself throughout the first half of the day. At lunch, he was ready to talk.

"Tonight, there is a difficult trial," he says in a cryptic voice once we reach the roof, our chosen spot to discuss personal matters. Another prediction? Or, is this the same situation he mentioned two days ago?

"Can you elaborate?"

"No, but the contract we signed has made it easier... Somehow," he broods.

"I see," I say furrowing my eyebrows before I hear two familiar voices.

"I think they're up here Yuka-tan," says Junpei, a guy me and Minato met yesterday, as he and Yukari open the door leading here.

"Minako-san, Minato-kun, how're you," asks Yukari, out of breath from, presumably, running.

"We're alright," I half lie, "just thinking about an extremely complex... 'math problem.'"

"Really," asks Yukari with perceptive tone, "Well, if you need any help, you can ask me or the seniors." With that, Yukari walks off.

"What was that about," questions Junpei, referring to Yukari's behavior, "... So, How's school treating you so far?"

"It's boring, mind numbing, and drags on too long," I grumble and Junpei lights up.

"Amen Sistah," he shouts and prompts a high-five, which I return, "The only thing that's not totally boring is P.E."

"Exactly," I reply while nodding, "What's your favorite sport?"

"Probably Baseball," he says after a moment and we begin discussing our favorite aspects of the sport. Eventually, the lunch bell rings and we return to class. Instead of Ms. Teruachi, the school nurse, Mr. Edogawa, is is teaching. He begins to explain the origins of common magic causing me to zone out and fall asleep.

* * *

_Minato's PoV_

I notice Minako fall asleep during an interesting lesson on the origins of common magic and sigh with relief internally. At least she's not freaking out about the trial tonight. I begin to chuckle to myself before continuing to pay attention to the lesson. After Mr. Edogawa finishes, our history teacher, whose name I did not catch, comes in and begins skimming over ancient Japanese history while complaining. Eventually, he calls on Junpei to answer a question regarding homes in an ancient era. Seeing Junpei's confused expression prompts me to give him the correct answer, allowing him to save face.

"Thanks, dude," he whispers as the lesson goes on and I nod.

"Any time." The day ends quickly and I wake up Minako quickly. We chat with Junpei for a little while before we board the monorail with Yukari and the seniors. As soon as we reach the doors I head to my room and notice a replacement camera just as I finish changing into my pjs. I sigh, grab my makeshift slingshot and fire a metal pen at the camera: destroying its lens. _Creepy, but alright. Now to sleep._ I lay down and immerse myself in my blanket, then slowly drift to sleep.

I dream about standing on a beach. Far ahead of me is a woman standing on a pier. I feel myself being, literally, pulled towards her until I'm directly beside her. Ahead of us is a sparkling blue ocean illuminated by the setting sun.

"_Do you like the view_," asks the woman without moving her mouth.

"Yes," I answer, "Where are we?"

"_At the cusp of the Sea of your Soul_," she replies, "_It is here that you will find the power to pass your coming trial._" My mind raced when she completed her statement. Who was she? How did she know about the trial? Did she know the outcome of the trial?

Seemingly reading my mind, the woman laughed, "_I am an aspect of you, yet a part of someone else. You could say I'm a memory given shape. You may call me Eurydice until you learn my true name. I cannot answer your question, you'll have to find the answers yourself..._"

"Can you at least give me a tip," I ask trying to pry an answer from her.

"_I suppose I could. Don't be afraid to jump in,_" Eurydice says before revealing her face to me. She has a heart shaped face with glowing blue eyes and metallic skin with a slight copper tint. She has light smile and indigo hair that reaches past her shoulders. Her smile radiates a familiar warmth, warmth I remember hazily. She proceeds to kiss me on my forehead before smiling again.

"_I wish you luck,_" She says before I wake up to an alarm blaring and loud knocking in the middle of the night.

"It's Yukari, I'm coming in," shouts Yukari as she unlocks my door and barges in, "We've got to get Minako, then get out of here!" I instantly jumped out of bed and followed Yukari to the third floor. Within minutes, Minako was tumbling out of her room in a silken long sleeve shirt and silken trousers.

"What's the emergency," she mutters groggily before a Naginata is passed to her and a Gladius is passed to me.

"I don't know, but we're in danger," responds Yukari as we begin to rush downstairs, only to turn around when a few windows below us shatter. We quickly scramble to the fourth floor and on to the dorm's roof, where Yukari locks the door behind us.

"We should be safe up here," begins Yukari as a black hand reaches up from the side of the roof. seconds later, dozens more reach the same ledge and pull up a mass of hands. That's the best way to describe it: an inky mass of gelatinous hands. Many were empty, but nearly all of the other hands held knives or swords, with the exception a single hand held a teal mask with the roman numeral "I" inscribed on its forehead.

The hand holding the mask turns the mask, as if surveying the the area, until it sees Minako, Yukari and I and begins a lopsided sprint towards us. Thinking quickly, I tell the girls to scatter as I launch myself to the left, narrowly avoiding a grisly end from many of the blades the mass of hands was swinging wildly.

"Over here," I shout to draw the monstrosity's attention. It works and the beast begins its charge towards me, but at the last second turns and smacks Yukari, who had strayed too close, and Minako into a wall, then began slowly advancing on them.

"Yukari, wake up," shouts Minako as she struggles to move her after the impact with the wall. Yukari doesn't stir. Minako continues to nudge Yukari as the monster draws closer to them. At this rate they would die. _I will not let that happen!_

I rush the beast, which spins and prepares to eviscerate me. As I get closer to my end I remember Eurydice's tip: "_Don't be afraid to jump in._" I thought she meant the trial itself. No, she meant the memories and terms I have subconsciously suppressed. I shouldn't be afraid of my past, rather, I should accept it as a part of me.

Time seems to slow as countless memories of people and monsters flow into my head. They weren't random though, each of them represented a fragment of my psyche; collectively, the Sea of my Soul. Each one represented me and worked like a mask as I faced trials. They were...

"Per... So... _Na_!"

* * *

_Minako's PoV_

I watched in horror as the fiend that attacked me, my brother and my friend, turned towards Minato and charged at him. I saw it thrust all of its blades at him and then a blue flash of light sent the beast sprawling across the roof. When the light dimmed, I saw my brother surrounded by blue flames. Floating above him was a robotic man with a silver, black and green body. It had white hair, styled like Minato's, red eyes and a red scarf. It carried a silver harp like instrument on its back.

Just seeing the robot above Minato caused my head to spin as countless names filled my head. Eventually, one word became the center of my attention. It was...

"Persona!" Immediately a blue pillar of light engulfed me. I head something shatter and the light faded. Above me was a robot similar to the one above Minato, but with a few differences: It had a gold, silver, and orange body opposed to a silver, green and black body, it had long red hair and yellow eyes opposed to short white hair and red eyes and it had a golden, heart shaped, harp opposed to a silver, 'U' shaped, one.

_**"we art Thou,**_

_**And Thou art Us.**_

_**From the Sea of your Soul we have emerged.**_

_**We are Orpheus, Master of the Strings."**_

As both Orpheus spoke, the monster managed to support itself and once again charged Minato. I grew a cocky grin before I saw Minato clutch his head in pain. Seconds later I followed suit as both Orpheus began to glow black and flew into each other. A bright flash followed and a new being was revealed. The new being had on a black overcoat with long white gloves. It had blade-like feet and at least seven coffins were chained to it. Its head was adorned with a mask similar to a bird's skull and a long katana hung at its side.

The monster tried to slow it's charge when it saw the new being, but it was too late. The being roared ferally before rushing the monster and grotesquely slicing and ripping the monster apart, leaving inky black puddles. Far from done, the being proceeded to ignite the majority of the puddles and slice them apart until only two were left. The being roared again before splitting back into the two Orpheus, who then vanished.

The pain in my head faded and I finally managed to move Yukari. I saw Minato get up and would have smiled if I had not seen the two remaining puddles turn into smaller versions of the monster from earlier and begin to converge on Minato. I quickly alerted him and we entered stances befitting our held weapons. The closer of the two monsters attempted to grab Minato only to be engulfed in flames by his re-summoned Orpheus. Attempting to follow suit, I re-summoned my Orpheus and commanded it to attack the second puddle in a similar fashion. Instead of engulfing the monster in flames, my Orpheus ripped it apart with a violent whirlwind.

"Sis, did we win," asks Minato, out of breath

"I... Think so," I huff.

"... That's... Good."

* * *

_Shared PoV_

Minato and Minako fall unconscious just as Mitsuru and Akihiko arrive on the roof. Moments later they are greeted by the sight of familiar blue room with an old man and two people wearing blue, with white hair and yellow eyes.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room..."

* * *

**A/N:** And that ends chapter three of P3 Re:Volution. The two MCs need a little R&R after today's ordeal, which brings up a question about the future of this story: Do you, the readers want a time skip, which will lengthen a few chapters to cover recaps of school days, three full moons, and the occasional Social Link Interactions(Although they both already have a decent amount of the Stronger Personae, which should've been implied.), leading up to the introduction of an OC by chapter 6. The other option is just for me to attempt to plow through about 13 chapters in a week or two. There will be a poll for this on my profile, Other than that, I hope you enjoyed and remember to review.

**Important Note:** I do not own Persona, any affiliated characters or associated media. I only own my story, characters and self made Personae.

-Azure Blade of Chaos


	5. Chapter 4: Waking Blues

A/N: Welcome to the fourth chapter of P3 Re:Volution. This one'll be shorter than the last chapter, but it should be longer than Chapter 2(Should be). Since this is going to be a transition chapter, it will have a shared viewpoint like the end of Chapter 3 and the Prologue. Remember to R&R and I hope you enjoy **Note:** This chapter contains a large amount of dialogue and may bring up questions. Additionally, it was finished quite late at night, so it my begin to seem rushed. I will do my best to revise this chapter in the future.

A special thanks goes to Narukami Dan, krikanalo, Silgain, DT and Big-Mack-III for reviewing.

Important Note: I do not own Persona, any affiliated characters or associated media. I only own my characters, plot devices and certain Persona.

* * *

**IV- Chapter 4: Waking Blues -IV**

_Shared PoV_

* * *

"Welcome to the Velvet Room. It is good to see you again young masters," says Igor upon seeing Minato and Minako. "It seems both of you have awakened your inner strength, your Personae."

"Hello, Igor," says Minato, cooly, "Awakened? Don't you mean reawakened?" Minako looks at Minato in a confused manner, but remains silent. _What does he mean? Judging by what he just said, it'll be explained in a moment._

"It depends on your perspective: To you, it is a reawakening of your full potential, but to Mistress Minako, it is an awakening to a new power that will allow her to find the answer answer to many of her questions about life," responds Igor with his ever present smile.

"I don't have any questions," Minako interjects, "At least not any that I know of at the moment." Minato smiles once he hears this.

"The best questions are often unknown until their answer is found."

"Indeed. Soon the both of you will experience a great trial," Igor affirms, "At that time, my services shall be indispensable to the both of you." He waves his hand and a pair of keys appear in front of Minato and Minako.

"Thanks Igor," says Minato cheerfully before becoming serious, "Do we still have access to all of our Personae or do we have to resummon them?" Minako gets more confused at Minato's statement. _Multiple Persona? Like an Ace in the Hole or the Wild Card... !? What? Why did that phrase come to mind?_

**_"Because that was a memory. A long discarded memory, but a memory nonetheless,"_** echoes a voice in Minako's head, causing her to jump. _**"Do not fear. I'm a part of your psyche and the one keeping you memories of two years ago suppressed."**_

"Something wrong, sis," asks Minato after he sees Minako jump.

"Yes, I may be losing my sanity," she sighs, "I heard a voice in my head that talked about being a part of my... psyche? It also said that it was suppressing my memories of two years ago... What happened two years ago?"

"I'd prefer not to answer that at this time. Two years ago was... depressing and violent," says Minato lacking his usual energy, "I'm fairly certain you are not going crazy. It's probably a manifestation of your psyche; Maybe a dormant Persona, which is a exactly what I described the voice as." Minako becomes slightly annoyed at the matter of fact tone Minato took before sighing again. As she prepares to ask Minato another question, Igor clears his throat.

"Time marches on in your world. I'm afraid that we will have to cut this short, but we will meet again. Our next meeting will be of your own accord," he states as the keys slip into Minako and Minato's pockets, "Until next time, farewell."

* * *

Minato and Minako wake up in separate beds in a hospital. Minako feels well rested, while Minato feels like he was the punching bag of a heavyweight boxer.

"Ow," he whines as he clutches his head and stomach, "I feel like someone trampled me then punched me everywhere."

"I feel like I woke up from a good night's rest," says Minako, hiding a smirk. _I guess the universe paid him back for his attitude. Where are we anyways, a hospital? When did we get here and who brought us?_ Yukari then enters the room interrupting her thoughts.

"It's about time you two woke up," she says crossly, "It's already been a week and yet the two of you kept sleeping-"

"A WEEK," exclaim the twins, shocking Yukari: They were in sync with each other, which was quite rare. She then nods and continues.

"The doctor said you were just exhausted, but the two of you kept sleeping and sleeping and sleeping. Eventually a week passed." Minato and Minako initially remain calm, but soon begin to panic for different reasons: Minato, because he missed a few lessons and a chance to explore the school's clubs, and Minako, because she missed her opportunity to get her Steak Specialty Meal.

"I guess we can be checked out now," says Minato after recovering from mild shock, "I may feel like someone used me as their personal punching bag, but I've felt worse." Yukari smiles at Minato's jovial attitude, followed by Minako, who stifles a laugh. Yukari tells them that they have to stay for a few tests before they can be released and is met by a pair of sighs that become peals of laughter.

Eventually the twins say goodbye to Yukari and the room's atmosphere dies down. After a couple of hours, the twins are separated for testing and a mandatory check-up. What seems like hours pass before they are cleared and are released from the hospital. The twins board the first train they can, then walk to the dorm after getting off of it.

"Minato, I have question," says Minako as they near the dorm.

"Yeah," responds Minato as he lowers his MP3 Player's volume.

"Two actually. The first is about two years ago. Exactly what happened that was bad enough for us to lose our memories of it until now?"

"... A lot of people died because of a decision we made. If only we hadn't trusted Vale, then we could've- No, would have avoided losing so many friends and the deaths of innocent people... That lying bastard," seethes Minato shocking Minako. _Minato's never been this upset about something. Maybe I shouldn't have asked._

_**"If you seek answers, you cannot avoid emotional reactions to your questions. The more detailed answers often evoke deeper emotional reactions; Some are happy and joyful, others are melancholy and bitter. Choose your questions carefully because seekers of the truth often tread a dangerous path,"**_ states Minako's inner voice, startling her again. _You again... Who are you? Don't just call yourself a part of me, give me a name or an alias for yourself._

Before the voice can reply, Minato calls Minako's attention, "I won't go further than that on the incident two years ago, but I'll try and answer your second question. Hey, are you listening?"

"Sorry, I spaced out after you answered my first question. My second question is about the Ste-"

"No," answers Minato, "I don't have any of the ingredients or the time to do that this week. I won't factor in the week without school since, I'd be a hypocrite for doing so. Maybe after our first set of exams end?" Minako remains silent for a moment before grumbling for the rest of their walk to the dorms. After getting to the dorm, the twins go to their rooms and lay down. Minako begins pondering about the past, when she hears the voice again.

_**"Call me Themis. I am part of your psyche and I watch over you in a way. Someday, you will learn my true identity, but that will be long after you accept your past and come to terms with yourself. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must rest and so must you."**_ With that, Themis falls silent and Minako drifts to sleep.

The next day, a school day, goes by very fast for the twins. It feels like it gets even faster after Mitsuru asks them to come to the dorm's fourth floor after school. When they get back to the dorm, the twins find Yukari waiting for them on the fourth floor along with Akihiko, Mitsuru and Ikutsuki. At first they are asked if they believe in days with more than 24 hours, which they do due to experience over the past decade, then whether or not they want to join the Special Extracurricular Execution Squad, SEES.

During this time, both Minato and Minako are quite skeptical about joining. Minato feels like something important is being concealed from him and Minako, while Minako is not too keen on fighting Shadows, the monsters that appear during the Midnight Hour or Dark Hour as SEES calls it, after the incident during the previous week. Eventually, after much convincing and a lot of bargaining, they agree, relieving Mitsuru and Ikutsuki, before going to sleep early.

The next day goes by in a similar fashion as the day before: extremely fast. After school, Minato, Minako and Yukari are surprised to see Junpei, their classmate and friend of sorts, enter the dorm with multiple suitcases after Akihiko.

"He's moving here," gasps a distraught Yukari. Akihiko proceeds to explain the situation, which causes Yukari to wilt.

"So you have the potential... Interesting," says Minato with an appraising look in his eyes before smiling, "Welcome to the team."

"Thanks dude," replies Junpei with a similar smile before Akihiko speaks again.

"Tonight, we meet in the command room on the fourth floor. Since we have more than enough people, we can explore **that place**." Before any clarification can occur, Minato's stomach growls loudly.

"Sorry. Tell Mitsuru-senpai to come down, I'll whip something up to eat, then we can continue." He smiles sheepishly, but because vetoes his idea, Minato walks to the kitchen and begins looking for ingredients for a simple snack, while Yukari fetches Mitsuru from the third floor. After a few moments, Yukari returns with Mitsuru, both taking seats at the kitchen table, as Minato finishes mixing a few fruits and adding a light spray of lemon juice to them. He then places the fruit on multiple, small, plates and distributes them across the kitchen table.

"I wasn't completely inspired, so I made fruit salad," states Minato as everyone takes part in his meal, "But fruit is generally food for thought and it seems like we have a lot to discuss."

"We do. During the Dark Hour, a place called Tartarus appears-," begins Akihiko only to be interrupted by Junpei.

"Tartarus? Sounds like toothpaste," he says earning a laugh from Minato, who then explains the meaning behind the name to him.

"Anyways, it's a tower that only appears during the Dark Hour and it serves as the home for the majority of the Shadows. Up until recently, me and Mitsuru have only taken peeks at its interior, but since there are six of us now, we can begin to actively investigate it. So what do you say, are you up for it?"

* * *

**A/N:** And that ends the fourth chapter. You may have a few questions due to the dialogue in this chapter, like what happened two years ago and a Igor's answer to Minato's question(It was answered, but Minako's inner dialogue masked it), but they will be answered in due time. Also, this will be the last chapter before the poll ends on Friday, so a vote while you can. Remember to review and I hope you enjoyed.

-Azure Blade of Chaos


	6. Chapter 5: Colliding Forces

A/N: The poll for the story is now over and, by the decision of the readers, a time skip will take effect, leading to the full moon on August 6. There will be recollections of past events to help give insight on the past couple of months in the story and to flesh out the characters. This chapter will contain one such recollection(a short one) and multiple points of view. Edit: Chapter has been corrected.

A special thanks goes to Narukami Dan, krikanalo, DT(Guest), silgain, Big-Mack-III and 54656guy for reviewing, your feedback is appreciated.

54656guy: There will be pairings in the story, but those are currently undecided(with a few exceptions) and may be decided via poll.

* * *

**V- Chapter 5: Colliding Forces -V**

_Minato's PoV_

* * *

I wake up relatively easy on the day before August's full moon. I quickly get dressed and walk to the first floor of the dorm, where Minako is arguing with Akihiko about the best diet for sportsmen. I silently laugh as I slip past them and out of the dorm. The moment I get on the monorail, however, my mood darkens.

_Tomorrow is the next full moon. With luck, it won't be anything like the last one..._ I shudder at the memory of being trapped in a love hotel room with a charmed Minako. _If Yamagishi-san had responded a few seconds later, I would've probably snapped and destroyed that hotel with Beelzebub. Minako wasn't herself and definitely would've regretted __**that**_.

I get lost in my thoughts and before I know it, I've reached my stop near Paulownia Mall. I quickly exit the train and enter the mall. For a moment, I look around and plan out my actions: First, I'm going to visit the Chagall Cafe and get a few cups of Pheromone Coffee. Afterwards, I'll visit the Police Box and Shinshoudo Antiques. Lastly, I'll visit Game Panic for some entertainment before going to Hagakure for the Hagakure-Don special.

The first thing on my list was done relatively quickly, with me getting four cups of Pheromone Coffee before leaving Chagall. After paying for my drinks, I walked to the Police Box, which was a minute away from the cafe. Inside, I talked to officer Kurosawa, a policeman who supported SEES by providing weapons and armor for a price, for a little before buying an armor upgrade for myself and Aigis, an Anti-Shadow Weapon or, as I called her, a mechanical maiden. Moments after that, I walked to Shinshoudo Antiques and talked to the owner, who sold antiques, but doubled as the creator of multiple weapons infused with the essence of Personae. I eventually decide to try fusing Beelzebub, my second strongest and favorite Persona, with an old, unusable, sword that the owner of the shop gives me.

"The fusing process will take two days. Come back on the seventh," says the owner in a weary voice.

"Thanks," I reply as I leave the shop and make a detour to the Velvet Room to reacquire Beelzebub for a few hundred thousand yen, from Elizabeth's Persona Compendium. After being warned that the next full moon is drawing near, I nod and leave the Velvet Room then, the mall. I chuckle a little when I think about the fact that Elizabeth says that using the Persona Compendium requires a small fee to use and yet, some Personae cost hundreds of thousands of yen or millions of yen to recall. _It might be a small fee for her, but to me that's a lot of money... Then again, she doesn't get out much._

From the mall I walk to Hagakure where I see Mamoru Hayase, a friend of mine and Rival in Kendo, eating a bowl of Beef Ramen. I grab his attention, then sit next to him and talk about life. He tells me about the full scholarships he rejected in order to stay and take care of his brothers, which pains me: He was giving up his future to support those he loved and wouldn't accept the help of others as he did so, like myself when it came to my sister. I felt our friendship grow closer as we talked and, eventually, we parted ways. _The Star represents a glimmer of hope... I wonder if Hayase will be able to complete his goal._

I board the monorail to the dorm and reach the dorm by the evening. I talk to Minako and Aigis for a little while before I retire to my room. I'm nearly asleep when Minako enters my room and tells me we're going to Tartarus. I sigh tiredly before getting out of bed and getting dressed.

"Why can't we rest," I say with a faked, whiny, voice, "Tomorrow's the full moon and we should be at peak condition when we fight the next Arcana Shadow."

"That's why we are going to Tartarus tonight: we're going to explore the lower portion of the Yabbashah Block and, possibly, train," she states firmly.

"Alright... As long as we aren't going to wait on a floor for ten minutes to draw the Reaper's attention," I say remembering the last two operations in Tartarus, which nearly killed me, my sister, Junpei and Mitsuru because the Reaper blindsided us as explored the labyrinthine tower. I see Minako pause as I mention this and I sigh internally. "That's what you planned, isn't it."

"... Yes," she says after a moment of silence, "I just want to get stronger. Ever since we started exploring Tartarus, you've been the strong one and the one everyone looks up to as a leader. I don't want to be a burden to you and the others."

"You aren't a burden sis," I say with a melancholy smile, "You have just as much power as me, you just need to wait for it to blossom." I pat her head gently, which elicits a kick to the shin from her.

"D-don't do t-that," she stammers as she blushes, "T-thanks for t-the encouragement."

"No problem Mina," I say, wincing from the kick. "I guess we should head down now." Minako nods before we walk down to the first floor. I ask if everyone is is ready and recieve a unnanimous answer from everyone before we set out to our destination. We reach our school five minutes before midnight. We spend four of said minutes discussing the group that will be exploring Tartarus and decide on me, Minako, Akihiko and Aigis. The final minute passes and Gekkoukan High School begins its transformation into our destination.

Every time I see Tartarus spawn itself from our High School, I feel a mixture of awe, fear and foreboding. The tower swiftly rips itself from the roof of the school and, within seconds, towers over the city like a twisted sentinel. I swallow my fear before entering the tower with the others and begin setting up our base of operations. Fuuka Yamagishi, a junior like Minako, Yukari, Junpei and I, summons her Persona, Lucia, to provide support and information on the tower as we progress. Akihiko dons his boxing gloves and Minako grabs her Naginata, While Aigis primes her weapon systems. I look around for a moment before finding and equipping my recently bought Silver Mail and Sin Blade. I then proceed to give Aigis a set of Fifth Number Armor and Ergo Legs.

"Akihiko, Minako, Aigis, are you ready," I ask in a serious tone.

"I am at optimum readiness," Aigis intones dully.

"'Course I am," states Akihiko as he rolls his shoulders, "I'm ready for anything this place throws at me!" Minako stifles a laugh.

"Not yet Senpai. There's one Shadow not even Minato can handle without nearly killing himself," she says earning pointed looks from Akihiko and myself, "I'm ready Minato."

"Good," I say before turning towards Fuuka, "Ready when you are. Junpei, I expect you and the others to hold down the fort until we get back."

"Got it," he replies with a grin, "As long as I'm here, we'll be fine." I nod before signaling to the others that we're about to go. The four of us walk to the waypoint and activate it. I select the lowest waypoint in the Yabbashah block of the tower and wait for a sec as it transports me, Minako, Akihiko and Aigis to our destination.

Upon reaching the formerly inhabited floor, the four of us quickly ascend to the next floor, which is filled with rare golden Hand type Shadows and rare treasure chests. Instantly, I perk up and a devilish grin spreads across my face. Fuuka, via Lucia, mentions that there is something odd about this floor, but I command everyone to spread out and exterminate any shadows they encounter and look for treasure. Akihiko and Minako instantly comply and quickly engage shadows down branching paths. Aigis, however, draws near me as I take a separate path,

"Aigis, why did you follow me," I ask politely as the mechanical maiden draws closer to me.

"Your safety is my main priority, Minato-san," she states as she riddles a shadow that was attempting to sneak up on us with holes and collects an old sword from it along with a few coins.

"I see," I say in an understanding tone, "Well then, until I get your approval for being safe enough on my own, I let you watch over me."

"Thank you, Minato-san," she responds and takes my hand, "I shall protect you until you can repel the Reaper with ease." I wince at her statement. _That's going to take a while, but at least I don't have to worry about the Reaper appearing on this floor for while._

"Minato-san," Fuuka shouts via Lucia's connection, "I sense two deadly forces converging on the floor you are currently on! One feels like Death, the other feels overwhelmingly strong!" I snap back to reality at Fuuka's statement.

"Fuuka, tell everyone to regroup and give me the location of the staircase," I shout as I prepare to fight for my life. _Me and my big mouth..._

* * *

_Minako's PoV_

I'm contently hunting shadows and collecting old weapons, coins and Personae, when Fuuka calls orders everyone to immediately regroup. At first I'm confused because of the strength or lack thereof of the Shadows until I feel the temperature drop and hear chains slithering towards me. I break into a sprint because I know both of those are signs of the Reaper, a Shadow that makes Arcana Shadows look weak. I nearly crash into Akihiko-senpai as our paths converge and he asks what the rush is.

"The Reaper," I gasp as we round a corner and draw closer to Minato, "The Shadow I was referring to earlier. It's almost impossible to hurt." We round another corner and reach Aigis and Minato, who yells to follow him before sprinting ahead. The three of us obey and follow him. After another minute of sprinting, the stairs become visible, which giving me a burst of energy. Just as we near the stairs, a shot rings out and a chunk of the wall next to me is obliterated, partially blinding me as dust enters my eyes and nose. The four of us turn around and see the Shadow representing death, the Reaper.

Only a menacing yellow eye is visible on its covered face. It wears a long, blood stained, trench coat with a pair of chains crossing over it and black gloves. In its gloved hands, there are a pair of long barreled guns similar to revolvers, one of which is glowing slightly.

_**"Did you really believe I would allow you to escape for a third time? Tonight, your blood shall be spilled once and for all,"**_ roars the Reaper before blue flames erupt from one of its gun's barrels. I leap to the right as the Reaper's blast funnels towards the stairs. I manage to catch a glimpse of Minato and the others scattering before the flames hit the ground and block the path to the stairs.

"Dammit, we've been cornered," curses Akihiko before entering a boxing stance, "We have no choice, but to take this thing down!"

"Akihiko, don't rush in. That thing is dangerous," warns Fuuka, but before she can continue, the Reaper fires one of his revolvers at the ceiling and four lightning bolts strike, narrowly missing Minato, but striking Aigis, Akihiko and I dead on. Aigis immediately crumples to the ground in a smoking, electrified, heap because of her weakness to electricity, while Akihiko and I remain mostly unharmed due to our Personae, Polydeuces and Lilith, being resistant to and absorbing electricity respectively.

"Aigis," shouts Minato as he rushes to Aigis and applies some Balm of Life to the mechanical maiden, reviving her. The Reaper wastes no time firing another lightning bolt at her, but I jump in its way and absorb the electricity once again before casting Maziodyne on it, which deals little damage. The Reaper retaliates by creating a yellow sigil in my direction before firing another lightning bolt at me. I smirk before it hits, only to find myself flying into a wall in pain because of the shot. I hit the wall with a sickening thud, but manage to pick myself up.

"Lilith should be immune to electricity," I shout before scarcely dodging a third bolt aimed at me.

"The Reaper has nullified your resistance to electricity," responds Fuuka with a worried voice, "It's temporary, but don't be reckless!" I nod before casting Elec Break on the Reaper and realize that it did the same to me moments ago.

"Thanks sis," says Minato as he summons Beelzebub and casts Thunder Reign, the strongest thunder spell we knew of, before following it with Primal Force, his strongest physical attack, and knocking down the Reaper. Akihiko-senpai uses this as an opportunity to call an All Out Attack on the downed Reaper and we comply, rushing in and slashing, bludgeoning and shooting the great Shadow. Before the Reaper can regain its strength, Aigis shoots it and downs it again before calling for another All Out Attack, which is agreed to.

I prepare to rush the Reaper, but, before I can, it picks itself up and roars before firing a bone chilling beam of energy at Akihiko-senpai, freezing him in place then shattering him painfully. Before Minato can attempt to heal him, the Reaper lifts both of its guns up and fires them both. For a moment nothing happens, but then a blinding light erupts from above us and explodes brilliantly, hurling Minato, Aigis, Akihiko and I into walls like ragdolls. I black out seconds later.

* * *

_**?'s PoV**_

I reach the floor I detected three strong presences on immediately following a large energy spike. At first a wall of blue flames obscure my vision, but I wave my hand and they die out. Ahead of me lies a ruined battlefield.

A large, smoldering, crater surrounded by debris and five figures, three of which are unconscious or dead. At the edge of the crater stand the remaining two figures: The Reaper, whose form I won't easily forget, and a barely standing, but defiant, teenager with blue hair and a ragged school uniform. Laying behind him are a teenaged girl with ruddy brown hair in the same school uniform as the boy, a girl with blonde hair and a mechanical body, and a silver haired teen in a similar uniform as the redhead and bluenette. I could instantly tell whose power I had sensed: the Reaper's, the bluenette's, and the redhead's. _I guess I could save them from the Reaper. I might as well or I'll have a guilty conscious later_.

I raise my left hand and a blue card materializes above it. I swiftly grab and crush the card and feel power flowing through me. I grin before invoking my Persona.

"White Thanatos!"

* * *

_Minato's PoV_

In front of me floats the Reaper. Its yellow eye gleams vilely as it raises one of its revolvers to my head. I can do nothing to stop it because I can barely move.

_**"You put up a good fight,"**_ it states almost sadly, _**"Had you been one of my brethren, I would have made you my partner. 'Tis a shame, but your time has come. Embrace your end with open arms."**_ I close my eyes as it prepares to pull the trigger. _Minako, Mother, Father... I'm sorry, I failed you._

"White Thanatos," shouts a new voice and I find myself in the arms of a cloaked man, "It seems like I made it in time." I see the Reaper aim one of its revolvers at us and fire a torrent of wind. The man laughs and deftly tosses me into the air before taking the blast head on. He then points at the Reaper and a winged, shadowy, creature appears behind it, slashing the Reaper across the base of its neck. The Reaper shrieks and turns to confront its assailant only to be stabbed through the neck by the cloaked man, who had hidden a bronze sword within his cloak. The Reaper gurgles something as black ichor spills from its wound, then turns into black mist. I land hard, but remain unaffected because of Beelzebub's ability to nullify blunt attacks.

I suddenly feel completely rejuvenated and laugh a little before addressing the man, "Thanks for the help. I'm Minato Arisato. And you?"

"Al. Alexander Crystallum Yuki," He replies lifting Minako, Aigis and Akihiko without much effort.

"We have the same middle name," I shout accidentally, "My full name is Minato Crystallum Arisato. My sister, the redhead, Minako has the same middle name as well."

"Why would you, you're siblings," he says sarcastically as we walk to past the staircase and towards a waypoint and I laugh. I tell Fuuka to get Mitsuru and Yukari ready to heal as Al and I reach the waypoint and are teleported to the first floor of Tartarus.

"Thank goodness, you're alright," cries Yukari as she runs and hugs me before noticing Al, "Who's he?"

"This is Al Yuki. He saved the four of us from the Reaper and not only that, he beat him with ease," I say excitedly.

"Nice to finally meet you," he says, which confuses everyone, "I've sensed a few of you ever since late May, but only recently could I navigate from the Yabbashah Block of this tower to this place." Mitsuru and the others size him up as he sets down Minako, Aigis and Akihiko. Eventually, Al asks if one of us could heal the three unconscious members of SEES.

"I can," says Yukari as she moves closer to Al and casts Recarm on Aigis, then Minako, then Akihiko. She then approaches them and casts Mediarama on them a few times. I thank her and begin to relax, but receive a questioning look from Mitsuru.

"Arisato, I am not doubting your judge of character nor your credibility, but why did you choose to bring a person who you know nothing about with you," she asks. I begin to answer, but Al interrupts me

"I would've felt bad if I let the Reaper kill him and the other three," he states, "That and I've been stuck in Tartarus for quite a while. I stumbled in here a long time ago and have been stuck since then."

"How do we know that you weren't just trying to get close to us then attack us all together," counters Mitsuru.

"Simple. If I seriously wanted to hurt any of you, all of you would be dead or dying," Al retorts as he releases a heavy aura, "None of you can easily take on the Reaper, who's not much of a challenge for me. Just ask Minato." I find myself nodding despite how harsh, yet accurate, his words are. The only way I could take down the Reaper would be in a controlled environment. If there was no natural interference, it would be a simple, but challenging task with no room for errors.

"I'll back him up," says Minako after a moment, "Around the time I blacked out, Minato was in bad shape and the Reaper was still acting like a siege engine of destruction." I silently thank my sister before adding my own opinion.

"He also was the one to carry the three of them here," I add, referring to Minako and co. "He did so with me asking him to and he didn't stab any of us in the back the moment he got here."

"Thank you," Al says and asks at the same time. Mitsuru thinks over it for a moment before relenting.

"Alright, he's not a particularly bad person," she sighs, "I'll discuss this with the chairman later. Until a decision is made, he'll stay in the dorm and will be an honorary member of SEES if he has the potential."

"White Thanatos," Al sighs and an inverted version of the same Persona Minako and I summoned in April appears. The only other differences are that this version of Thanatos has an enlarged, golden, beak shaped mask with no bottom piece, has blue areas where Thanatos was red, carries an additional twelve swords and is calm rather than feral. "Is that enough potential?" Mitsuru nods and we prepare to leave Tartarus. As she passes me, I hear her mutter something about him being disrespectful and uncouth. The eight of us reach the dorm by the time the Dark hour ends and we all introduce ourselves to Al before we rest for tomorrow's battle.

* * *

_Alexander's PoV_

I have a bit of trouble sleeping tonight. The sofa is comfy, but the Reaper's last words bothered me considerably._ "I am only a herald of the True Death. Soon, it shall awaken and bring ruin to the world as you know it... The signs of its coming are here and soon a manifestation of it shall smite thee!"_ I try my best to ignore its words and finally fall asleep, only to dream of a vacant blue room with a table in the center. On the table lies a note that reads:

_"Welcome to the Velvet Room, Alexander._

_In order for you to proceed, you must sign the contract beneath this letter._

_I bid you a good morrow._

_~Phile"_

"Why not," I sigh before finding the contract and reading it aloud, "'I chooseth my fate and shall take responsibility for my actions to maintain said condition.' How am I going to sign this with no pen?" Almost immediately, an ink quill rolls onto the contract, which I then sign.

"Thank you for your co-operation, now why don't you rest," commands a soothing voice and I find myself drifting to sleep in my dream. I wake up, fully rested, and see Minato preparing eggs, sausage and fried rice, which he mixes, then carefully measures into a light dough. He proceeds to roll the dough around the ingredients then places the food in the oven.

"What are you making," I ask, startling him.

"I see that you're the second one up," Minato says as he recovers, "I'm making breakfast rolls. I scrambled eggs, cooked sausage and lightly fried rice with a light addition of salt. I then made a slightly sweet dough and combined all of it. It should be a balanced meal flavor wise and it should be filling." I nod. then sit on the sofa until everyone else comes down and Minato says breakfast is ready. Everyone quickly dines, with the exception of myself, Mitsuru and Aigis.

After breakfast is finished off, all of us are told to meet in the command room on the fourth floor. Initially, I am a little lost, but I quickly get used to the dorm's shape and the location of everything. In the command room, the others inform me about strong Shadows that appear only on the Full Moon and how tonight another one or two will appear. They continue, explaining that there were twelve of these Shadows and that they each represent a different Arcana. After the explanation is complete, I opt to participate in tonight's operation then go back to sleep on the sofa before I have to answer any questions about my fighting prowess.

* * *

_Minako's PoV_

After Alexander goes to sleep until midnight, I try to waste as much time as I can in the dorm and manage to do so until around 7:30, before I get tired of keeping myself awake and go to sleep. My alarm, set to ring at 11:59, wakes me up just before the Dark Hour begins and I get prepared in the first five minutes after it starts. I walk to the command room with my Beam Naginata in hand and see the rest of SEES waiting.

"Well, it's a full moon once again," says Ikutsuki-san after he is introduced to Alexander and vice versa.

"Any luck, Yamagishi," asks Mitsuru-senpai. Fuuka respond and states that the the Shadow we're searching for is near the abandoned portion of Iwatodai and that it is irregular compared to the other Arcana Shadows.

"There's one thing that's strange, the Shadow seems to be ten or so meters underground," she continues and Aigis states that, according to her data, there is a former military base in the area that may fit the description given. After a short debate, SEES, minus Ikutsuki-san, decides to travel to the area and investigate.

Upon arrival at the military compound, none of SEES, myself included, see no Shadow. We look around the entrance until an unfamiliar voice is heard.

"Well done," says the voice, startling us as footsteps are heard behind us. All of us turn around and see a man with long white hair, yellow eyes, a tattoo covered upper torso and a revolver, followed by another man with short blue hair styled to one side, glasses, dark blue eyes with a case in one hand and a grenade in the other. "This is the first time we've met in person."

"Lucia didn't sense a thing 'til now! Who are these guys," panics Fuuka. The man with white hair introduces himself as Takaya and the blue haired man as Jin. Takaya proceeds to question our reasons of wanting to end the Dark Hour and states the repercussions of our answers. He proceeds to denounce our reasons for fighting before he and Jin leave, sealing us in the compound as they do so.

Aigis assures us that we'll be alright before suggesting that we focus on the Shadow. I agree and choose Al, Aigis, and Mitsuru to come along with Minato and I. They agree and the five us head deeper into the compound, where Fuuka tells us that the Shadow is moving around further down in the compound. Soon, we come across a weapon depot and Fuuka laments about the reality of war before directing us furthering into the compound. We manage to avoid two groups of lesser Shadows before reaching a tank, with wings, that is standing on its treads.

"The hell is that," asks Alexander, voicing my inner thoughts, as the tank's turret, which has a face, turns towards us and fires at him. Alexander dodges with ease and slashes one of the Tank's treads with a sword that he kept concealed. The tank rears back and attempts to crush him, but he deftly rolls out of its range then quickly slashes part of its body.

I ask Fuuka about the Shadow and she states that it's giving off two readings: One of the Chariot Arcana and the other being of the Justice Arcana. Annoyed, I summon Lilith and cast Megidola, staggering the the odd Shadow, while Mitsuru freezes its treads in place using Penthesilea. Minato goes in for the kill with Primal Force from Beelzebub, but just before his attack connects, the turret disconnects itself from the body and avoids being ripped apart. He curses and sends Beelzebub after the turret only to call him back when the turret peppers the area with weapon fire. Al attempts to attack the turret with his sword, but misses when it flies just out of his reach. I cast Maziodyne only to miss as well because of the speed of the turret.

Suddenly, the turret glows brightly and the sound of tearing metal is heard as the body of the tank reforms. The body wastes no time tackling Aigis, who fends it off.

"Dammit, they can regenerate," I fume before Fuuka explains the double reading and the abilities of the tank. I get angrier and cast Megidola on the turret, destroying it, only to see the body of the tank regenerate it.

"At this rate, we'll be worn ragged before we can take these two down," says Alexander as the two parts of the tank reunite. Seconds later his eyes light up, "Minato, Minako, cover me! I'll trap this moving scrap heap!" With that, Alexander sprints towards the tank with his sword out. The tank prepares to open fire only to be tackled by Beelzebub, then struck by Maziodyne, stunning the body. I cast Elec Break on the turret seconds before it attempts to detach itself from the body and is hit by Thunder Reign, causing it to fall. The body reattaches the turret just in time to be trapped by thick plant roots, summoned by Alexander, that wrap around the entire tank. Mitsuru then casts Mabufula on the roots and the tank, freezing them solid in a block of ice.

"Everyone, we have to shatter that thing completely," says Minato calmly, "Minako, cast Maziodyne in tandem with my Thunder Reign, Aigis' Swift Strike, Mitsuru's Tentarafoo and Al's strongest attack."

"Understood," the rest of us say before Mitsuru casts Tentarafoo, weakening the tank's resistance to stronger attacks. Minato and I immediately follow this with synchronized castings of Thunder Reign a Maziodyne as Aigis summons Palladion to use Swift Strike and Alexander Summons White Thanatos to use an attack called Brave Blade. Our combined assault results in a blinding display of destructive electricity, followed by an equally destructive combination of blunt and slash attacks, which completely obliterate the tank.

"Mission accomplished," sighs Alexander as the five of us return to the highest section of the former military compound. SEES begins to celebrate our victory, but stops when I ask a question:

"So, how're we getting back to the dorm?" Mitsuru answers by calling Ikutsuki and requesting outside assistance. An hour later, SEES is extracted from the compound by a few members of the Kirijo Group and we have a restful night.

* * *

**A/N:** This is by far the longest chapter I've written and it took the longest to write(The majority of the weekend). Now, Al is in the picture and he's not one to underestimate. You might be wondering why he stuck to using White Thanatos instead of using his some of his other Personae(Two others were specifically listed.) and the reason is he did not need to. White Thanatos is one of his favorite Personae and for a good reason: Not only is it tame, it is quite powerful and resilient. It also is Al's only Persona that can work in tandem with his sword(The Sword of Wood), which is not normal. Now enough about him, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you will read and review. Hopefully, I can come up with a writing schedule by next week and post chapters consistently on that schedule.

-Azure Blade of Chaos


	7. Chapter 6: Experience

A/N: Important note at the bottom of the chapter. I hope you enjoy a chapter entirely from Al's PoV.

A special thanks goes to Narukami Dan, krikanalo, DT(Guest), silgain, Big-Mack-III and 54656guy for reviewing.

* * *

**VI- Chapter 6: Experience -VI**

_Al's PoV_

* * *

The next couple of days passed by quickly for me, probably because I slept through the majority both of them. Naturally, Mitsuru, who seemed to be in charge of the dorm when Shuji wasn't around, was not pleased by this and was always brooding around me. Eventually, I grew annoyed by this and called her out on it.

"Kirijo-san, why do you act odd in my presence," I ask, sounding as polite as I can.

"What do you mean, Alexander," Mitsuru returns, surprised by how blunt I am.

"Lets see, you mumble comments about me being uncouth, disrespectful and lazy, your mood generally darkens around me, you glare at me when you think I'm not looking and you take notes on my behavior," I list blandly, earning stares from the majority of the dorm.

"... Really," asks Mitsuru, surprised by my observations, "Can we discuss this elsewhere?"

"Fine with me," I reply as I adjust my cloak. Mitsuru leads us into the command room and takes a seat on the far side of the room. She gives me a stern look.

"To be frank, I dislike your behavior and disregard for authority," she begins, giving me a cold glare, "I would appreciate it if you changed your behavior or I will be forced to implement disciplinary measures."

"Disciplinary Measures," I repeat unfazed.

"Yes," Mitsuru continues, "I would have to execute you." Her last two words rub me the wrong way. I sigh. _Imperious Ice Queen. I'm catching up on over 200 hours of sleep._

"You know, you're quite overbearing," I say, earning a dark glare, "My actions are somewhat forced. I've been in that accursed tower for over two-hundred hours, which is... about two-hundred days. You try not falling asleep for ten or more hours a day after being forced to stay awake for that long." Mitsuru's glare turns into a look of concern. "Don't impose your opinion on someone with unknown circumstances, it'll only cause anger and hatred to be directed at you if you don't at least try to understand their circumstances. With that said, I apologize for my rude behavior. I'm functioning at my lowest mental capacity, which makes me quite irritable and more impulsive overall."

"I accept your apology, Alexander," Mitsuru says after a moment, "But you're right: I judged you too swiftly, I'll have to do better in the future. With that said, one thing bothers me about what you said."

"Explain."

"You claim to have been awake for over two-hundred hours, yet you were able to slay the Reaper with ease and stop an Arcana Shadow with a mysterious power. How were you able to do so?"

"Simple. My Persona, White Thanatos, gives me an energy boost whenever I summon him," I answer, "As for the 'mysterious power', that was an ability of my weapon, the Sword of Wood, has. It has others, but I've never had to use them."

"I see. Could you enlighten me on the number of them?"

"Four. One draws in power, one releases said power. One snares and weakens an opponent, the other heals me. The one you, Minato, Minako and Aigis saw was the third skill: Wood Spring Slice," I say, getting up and walking to Mitsuru. I hold out my hand and she takes it. She gets out of her seat, a little too fast, and stumbles into me, causing us to tumble and hit the table loudly. I get dazed from the impact and everything gets fuzzy.

After I come to, I feel great warmth on my face, specifically on my lips. I open my eyes and find Mitsuru sprawled on me in an awkward position that has our lips locked. I roll her off of me and disconnect our lips. What the hell happened? I remember her slipping and the both of us hitting our heads. I attempt to get up, only to fall, as a wave of drowsiness and dizziness hits me, and land on the prone Mitsuru before falling unconscious.

* * *

**Velvet Room**

I wake up in the same room that I was in during my last dream, this time, however, there is a man wearing a butterfly mask with a welcoming smile. I dismiss his appearance and tap my fingers impatiently.

"Welcome back, Master Alexander," says the man, the owner of the voice from last time, "I am Philemon and this is the Velvet Room."

"... Is there a reason you brought me here," I ask, only broadening Philemon's smile.

"I called you to properly greet you, young master," he replies, "I see that you have access to your Personae already. If that's so, I need not say more about it."

"Personae... Oh, you mean White Thanatos, Amon, Hades and the others. Yes, I have access to them. Though, I'm trying to keep it hidden that I have more than one."

"Why? Two younger than you have the same ability as you," asks Philemon, concerned, "Are you, by chance, afraid of your gift?"

"Not at all," I reply with a cocky smile, "I just have a feeling that I should save my other Personae until I need them." Philemon nods.

"I see. As long as you abide by the contract, I believe it will be fine," Philemon loses his smile after he summons a Tarot Card with the number 0, then another with the number 12, another with the number 18 followed a card with the number 13. "You have begun a journey, but many trials await you. Soon, you will need to make a choice that will affect the lives of others and, depending on your decision, a sacrifice will have to be made. After said decision, beware illusions and lies hidden in plain sight, one close to you may be deceiving you. Regardless, you will encounter death in your path, but worry not: Death may not be a literal death, but the end of a cycle and the beginning of a new one."

"That's extremely cryptic," I say flatly as a card with the number 14 appears followed by a card with the number 20. Philemon smiles at the sight of these two.

"Your experiences will allow you to find balance within yourself, but not without struggles. Eventually, you will find your calling and come to an understanding of your true nature and purpose."

"My true nature," I ask? _My true purpose?._

"I cannot answer that question, you'll need to find the answer for yourself," responds Philemon. I begin to feel drowsy and, before I can protest, I wake up on top of Mitsuru. Ordinarily, I would pick myself up and try to prevent any misunderstanding, but I find the remainder of SEES staring at me and Mitsuru. _Okay, I officially hate this damned dorm. I'm not going to live this one down._

"Hey guys," I stammer, "Don't Misunderstand, this is not what it looks like."

"Really," says Akihiko, with a mixture of shock, awe and fear, "Explain that to her." I look down and see Mitsuru, wide awake, blushing furiously at her situation. _... Shit, I'm screwed_.

"Leave us," commands Mitsuru to the rest of SEES, which quickly obliges. She turns to me, "You have a minute to explain what happened and why we are in our current situation." I quickly explain everything I know about our predicament and seem to please Mitsuru with my explanation. She smirks slightly then glares icily at me.

"Your explanation is satisfactory, so I'll let you off easy this time," she says and I sigh in relief: I would hate having a sexual harassment charge. Mitsuru continues, ignoring my sigh, "If anything like this happens again **you will be executed publicly**." I cringe at thought of her definition of execution, but nod in agreement. We properly shake hands and I exit the command room silently.

The rest of the day passes slowly. I feel tired, but can't sleep or find any peace of mind because of Junpei, who keeps barraging me with thousands of questions about the accident earlier, and Aigis, who is just staring at me like a specimen of some sort. _Mental note: Put a Zio charge on Junpei for every perverted or innuendo based remark he makes. He's earned... Twenty? Twenty-five? Thir-_

"So did you conquer the Kirijo Challenge," Junpei asks, snapping me from my thoughts. I feel something crack within me, but ignore the feeling.

"What is the Kirijo Challenge, Junpei-kun," Aigis asks innocently. _I am very happy that you're a pure hearted person... Machine? Android?_ I shake my head and silence Junpei before he can corrupt her purity.

"A challenge with a person's name in the title is not useful information," I begin, only for Aigis to interrupt me.

"Might I infer that it is similar to the Takeba Challenge, which involves 'Scoring' with Yukari-san?" I sweatdrop then force a smile. _Oh, how I envy your innocence, Aigis._

"Ai-chan, who told you about such a thing," I ask with sickly sweetness in my voice. Someone is going to feel pain for the next few days.

"It was Junpei-kun," she says with no hesitation. I turn towards Junpei, who shrugs and laughs sheepishly, and give him a withering glance. _Mental Note revision: Give Junpei __**two**__ Zio charges for anything he says or does that is perverse or innuendo related._

"I'll back in a second," I say before casting Traesto and teleporting to the Command Room. I see Mitsuru talking to Minato and Minako. I stride in as they finish and take a seat near Minato. He says hello and I return his greeting before asking Mitsuru my question:

"How do you execute people, Kirijo-san," I ask flatly. Minako proceeds to drag Minato out of the room and close the door. Mitsuru's eyes widen, but she quickly masks her surprise with a calm expression.

"Why do you want to know about executions, Alexander," she responds in a semi-dangerous tone.

"I know a person who needs to be 'properly educated in the ways of execution'," I state. I can't help, but notice a ghost of a smile creep onto Mitsuru's face and her beautiful red eyes sparkle with mischief. I start to grin... Wait, did I just think her eyes were beautiful? _What the hell is going on?!_

"Is it Iori," she asks and I nod without saying a word. Her smile becomes more visible and she continues. "I see. I have noticed his actions becoming more perverse and his remarks becoming more uncouth. I have my reasons for wanting to execute him, but why do you want to?" I summarize what he asked me and what he taught Aigis, which causes her eyes to narrow. "... I see. I guess I could teach you how to execute people under the condition that you allow me to..." I nod before she finishes. I had nothing to lose from whatever she asked. Mitsuru proceeds to explain how to execute people and her inspiration for her executions. I thank her and leave the Command Room.

"Magical Girls are scary," I mutter as I return to the lounge, where Junpei is sitting and explaining something to Aigis. I get within earshot and hear the words "score," "dragon" and my name being used in the same sentence. I lightly tap Junpei on the shoulder and smile darkly.

"H-hey, Al. How're you," he asks, unnerved and confused by my smile, "... Is something wron-"

"Execution," I say as the air around us freezes and I trap Junpei in a Bufudyne ice block, earning a gasp from Akihiko, who begins to panic. I look at Aigis, who just gives me a blank look.

"Junpei-san was correct, you are a dragon that prevents people from 'Scoring'," She says and I smile. _At least she doesn't know what that word means-_ "If you are a dragon, that means that you are a higher class threat than a ninja. You must be observed..." I facepalm.

"Junpei took you to the movies and you saw one about ninjas and dragons?"

"Affirmative. Ninja's are the penultimate form a human can reach, surpassed only by masked men in cloaks with swords," she intones and I facepalm again. _What the hell did they go see? On second thought, I probably don't wan-_ "It would seem that you meet the criteria of a ninja, dragon and masked man. Conclusion reached: You are a hybrid of the three and must be observed."

"Stop interrupting my inner monologue," I snap, "I'm going to Tartarus!" With that, I storm out of the dorm and towards Gekkoukan High School. By the time I reach the school, the Dark Hour has begun and I enter the tower with no hesitation. I use the Access Point, erroneously called a waypoint by Minato, and move to floor 85. The floor is empty. I move on to the next floor, which is filled with Shadows. I smile as dispatch the shadows to a song.

_"My skin is cold,_  
_Transfusion with somebody_  
_morose and old,_  
_drop into fruitless dying_  
_..._  
_My foes-_  
_They can't destroy my body_  
_Colliding Slow,_  
_Like life itself..."_

I continue singing until I've reached floor 98, where three Magus-type Shadows are waiting. Seeing no others, I grin wickedly. "The guardians of this part of the tower. Bring it on!"

The first of the three Magus casts a barrier around the three of them, while the second casts a blue sigil in my direction. The third charges itself with with energy.

"Mahamaon," I shout as a golden seal forms beneath the Shadows. It completes itself and... I'm engulfed by brilliant, white, light? _Why the hell did Mahamaon reverse? Wait, that barrier... _I realize that the first Shadow cast Makarakarn, a spell that reflects all spells that are not Almighty based.

"Bastard," I growl as the first two Magus energizes themselves and the third recasts Makarakarn. I prepare to cast Agidyne, but stop. _It'll only be reflected._ During my lapse of focus, the three Magi cast Bufudyne simultaneously. I barely dodge the first two Bufudynes, but the last one blindsides me and hurts a lot more than it should. _Mind Charge and Ice Break boosted the damage. Now, I'll get serious._

"Change," I shout switching from White Thanatos to Amon. "Amon, Megidolaon!" As I shout, a demon in business suit appears behind me. He quickly transforms into his true form: A demon with pale skin and a scar covered torso. He has violet eyes with purple irises and black sclera, wild black hair with two angular, golden, horns jutting from his forehead, and fangs. He wears obsidian, demonic, gauntlets and greaves over torn, grey, hammer pants, a torn, magenta sash around his right leg, which is held in place by tarnished, golden rings. He has large bat wings and a pair of chains connected to pair of gigantic, skeletal, gauntlets.

Amon looks at me and nods slowly, **"Your wish is my command. Fare thee well, Shadows."** Amon lifts his hand then points at the Magi. Seconds later, the entire floor blazes white and an explosion rocks the tower. When the light fades, only Amon and I remain on the cratered floor. Amon vanishes and I calmly proceed up the stairs, slaying shadows until I reach floor 110.

A lone Dancer-type Shadow stands in the center of the floor. Upon noticing me, it dances wildly and Charms me, but I manage to prevent myself from doing anything while I am affected. After I regain full control of my body, I summon White Thanatos and use Brave Blade, wounding the Shadow. it retaliates with a barrage of Garudynes and Hamaons, but I weather through the assault and use Brave Blade for a second time then follow it with a casting of Bufudyne. The Shadow still stands, albeit barely, and casts Garudyne for a last time, then I stab it through the torso with the Sword of Wood and end it.

I continue upwards and reach a barricaded room with a suitcase. I take the suitcase and return to the first floor of Tartarus, where Minato, Yukari and Fuuka are waiting. Minato and Fuuka look surprised, but Yukari looks furious.

"Why did you come to Tartarus alone, you could've been killed," she explodes, "I thought Stupei was the only impulsive idiot on the team, but you proved me wrong."

"You're right, I am impulsive and idiotic," I say stoically, remembering the Reaper's words again. "But I'm not going to let myself die because of my own or someone elses impulsive actions. I have too much to live for."

"Well said, Al," says Minato in a neutral tone, "I'm fine with you exploring Tartarus by yourself because I know you can take care of yourself, but, in the future, tell me, Minako or Mitsuru before you go."

"That's fair, I will," I agree before handing the suitcase to Minato, "I found this on floor 114 along with a barricade. Where are the others?"

"Mitsuru-senpai had Akihiko-senpai stay and watch over Junpei-kun. Her, Minako-san and Aigis-san are looking for you on the ninety-seventh floor," answers Fuuka before changing the subject, "Shortly after we got here, I felt a huge amount of energy on the ninety-eighth floor that shook the entire tower. Do you have any idea what could've released that much power?" I begin to lie, but stop myself after looking at Minato and the others. They trusted me enough to let me join SEES, so I could trust them with my secret.

"Yes, but only the three of you can know until the time is right," I sigh, "I was the source of that energy, I summoned Amon and then cast Megidolaon."

"Amon," questions Yukari, "You have multiple Personae? I can't believe tha-" Before she finishes, I switch to Amon and summon him. Yukari and Fuuka take a few steps back at because of his strong aura.

"T-that's the same power I sensed on the day we met," exclaims Fuuka, "You're the presence that surpassed the Reaper's!" I switch back to White Thanatos, sigh then nod slowly.

"Yes, I am. The three of you can tell no one else. I'll inform all of SEES when I feel the time is right," I say wearily.

"I won't question your reasons for hiding this, but when did you learn you had multiple Personae," asks Minato after a moment.

"I don't remember, long before I got stuck in Tartarus," I respond before changing the subject, "What is the progress of the others, Fuuka-san?"

"They are on floor 105, but they are about to return." As if on cue, the Access Point glows a bright green and a tired Mitsuru appears followed by Aigis and Minako, who are in much better condition. Upon seeing me, Minako hugs me.

"Alexander-senpai, you're safe! I thought you got stuck on another floor because of the huge crater on the ninety-eighth floor," cries Minako before kicking me in the shin and pouting, "That's for worrying everyone and freezing Junpei-kun! Never do either of those things again." I laugh light heartedly until I see Aigis' stare.

"Hybrid Warrior, Alexander-kun, is unaffected by conventional attacks. Fact noted. Conclusion reached: Heavy Artillery is required pierce his dragon scales. This theory must be tested at a later time, until then I will observe him..." I facepalm a third time and shake my head disapprovingly.

* * *

"Hybrid Warrior," asks Mitsuru as we near the dorm and I explain, earning laughter from the majority of SEES(barring myself and Aigis). I feel lucky because Mitsuru didn't seem to be angry about my singular trip into Tartarus and enjoy the rest of the walk to the dorm. I prepare to sleep on the sofa, but Mitsuru stops me and leads me to the second floor.

"You cannot sleep on the couch for the entirety of your stay here," she says, "So I had a room prepared for you along with a school uniform and SEES armband. My stylist wants to meet you and expand your wardrobe, so tomorrow you will go with me to the meet her." I thank Mitsuru and walk to the room she points out. It is basically empty, save a bed with sheets and the like and a desk with a lamp. I lay on the bed and fall asleep in moments. _Much more comforting than the sofa._

* * *

**Omake: Amon, the wish granter?**

* * *

_9.5 Years Ago  
_**Location:** South Iwatodai  
**Time:** Dark Hour

Amon appears beside an eight year old Alexander.

**"Thou art I, and I am thou. From the Sea of y-,"** he begins.

"Are you a genie," asks a younger Alexander, eyes gleaming, "I've always wanted a genie!" Amon sighs, but continues.

**"No, I am the manifestation of your psyche- Your imagination, will and dreams,"** he says before correcting himself when he sees Alexander's confused face.

"So you are a genie! I've always imagined a genie would appear before me and become my friend," exclaims Alexander giddily. Amon facepalms and sighs. _**This child won't stop if I don't say I'm a Djinn**_.

**"Yes, I am a Djinn-,"** He begins only to be interrupted again.

"Yay! For my first wish, I want all of the sweets in the world," squeals Alexander causing Amon to facepalm again: This was going to be more difficult than he thought. He sighs louder.

**"I'm afraid I lack the power to-"** Amon is once again interrupted. He grits his teeth in response.

"You're a genie, so you should be able to grant any wish I want and I wished for all of the sweets in the world," pouts Alexander. Amon feels himself getting close to snapping at... Himself by technicality.

**"I lack the power to grant that wish, young master,"** Amon states, He begins to say what he_ CAN_ do, but he is interrupted for the fourth time by Alexander. Amon's eye twitches and he feels like he is closer to snapping, but he remains calm... Until Alexander has a temper tantrum.

"I. WANT. SWEETS. NOW," screams the younger Alexander. Amon, finding no more inner strength, snaps.

**"Stop interrupting me, you insufferable, egotistical, brat,"** roars Amon, startling Alexander, **"Children should be asleep by Midnight, not awake wailing for sweets! Go to sleep, we will continue this interlocution tomorrow at eight o'clock sharp!"** Alexander begins to cry, but a look from Amon silences him and he decides to sleep. Amon sighs with a mixture of relief and despondence. _**From tomorrow onward, I must teach him manners and respect for authority... This shall take a long while to accomplish, indeed.**_

* * *

**A/N:** And that ends the sixth chapter of the story. For future reference, I will have one Author's note at the bottom of most chapters, where I will answer questions, talk about ideas and include miscellaneous information like song names or character info. I will also recognize reviewers here

**Misc.:** The song that Alexander is singing is 10's by Pantera. Amon, additionally, has a theme, The Battle to Pay the Debt[B] from Resonance of Fate. As you read, Amon is very, very, powerful. In fact, he's Alexander's current strongest Persona and is Persona whom he hates using outside of emergencies or when he's frustrated(R.I.P. Magical Magus trio). Do not mistake him for god-like(Perfect) Persona though, Amon has weaknesses and Al will get stronger Personae as the Story advances and so will the twins(Namely, Orpheus-Telos and Messiah, but who knows what others will appear.). As for his[Amon's] businessman form, that will be explained in a chapter or two. How did you like Omake? Depending on the answers to that question, they may or may not appear frequently.

Feel free to ask any questions about this chapter(and previous ones) and remember to Read and Review. Traesto.

-Azure Blade of Chaos


	8. Chapter 7: The Dealer

**VII- Chapter 7: The Dealer -VII**

_Al's PoV_

* * *

I woke up quite early the next day. I was a little excited and a little frightened(mostly frightened) about the fact that I was spending a day with Mitsuru. Who wouldn't be, she's both kind and scary and quite unforgiving at times. I calm myself slightly before changing into a spare set of clothes that Akihiko lent me. I then walk to Mitsuru's room and knock on her door.

"Kirijo-san, I'm ready," I say nervously. I get no answer. I decide to wait a little longer. Still no answer. I sigh and knock again, louder this time. "Kirijo-san, are you awake?" If I'm awake and out of bed before you even got out of bed, I'm-

"What are you doing," asks a person behind me.

"I'm waiting for Kirijo-san to wake up so, we can get this day over with," I answer without looking... That voice is familiar, "I'd hoped she'd be ready by now since she told me to be ready by seven in the morning and it's just now..." I look up and find no clock. "..."

"Seven o' one AM. I expected you to be ready later because of your tendency to sleep for ten or more hours a day, Alexander."

"Nah, I can wake up earlier with effort, Mitsuru-san," I retort with a sardonic smile, "So, do you think she's ready or should I wait a little longer?"

"I'm sure she's ready," Mitsuru replies, catching my sarcasm, "So, are you ready?"

"I am, let's go." Mitsuru and I walk down to the first floor, then out of the dorm. Outside, a black limousine is waiting and we step in. Moments later, we are driven off. _Hopefully, this will end better than I think it will..._

* * *

_Minato's PoV_

I wake up later than usual today. _Can't always be the early bird- at least not the earliest bird._ I decide to skip making breakfast and head straight to Paulownia Mall to get the weapon I had crafted. Just as I prepare to leave, Minako Joins me.

"I'll go with you today," she says, "We haven't really done anything together in the past couple of weeks." She's right: for the past few weeks, we haven't spoken to each other often or done anything together, barring Tartarus exploration.

"True, we've been busy with our social lives and our own, personal, matters," I say, "speaking of which, how are your Social Links going?"

"Pretty well, Rio, Junpei, and Akihiko are Rank ten, ten and seven respectively. Yukari is at Rank three and Saori is also at ten," she says after a moment of thinking.

"Saori," I ask. Out of all of our Social Links, I had never met Saori.

"Saori Hasegawa. She's a second year student like us, but she's two years older than us," Minako replies before her expression darkens, "She often had rumors spread about her and was often bullied because of her distance from others. The thing is, she was one of the kindest people at Gekkoukan."

"Was?"

"Her parents, believing the rumors and not their daughter, had her start attending private school a few days before Finals started."

"I see," I say after a moment. I understood Minako more than she thought, we had lost many people we called friends and family two years ago because of our naivety. Minako didn't like the feeling of losing people important to her and neither did I. I wanted to comfort her, but decide to change the subject. "Want to visit Hagakure after we leave the mall?"

"Sure," Minako sighs, but a small smile creeps onto her face. "You're buying." Fair enough, I was the one who suggested Ramen. I titter as I shrug my shoulder... Did I just see Mitsuru-senpai and a white haired guy carrying bags into a limo?

"Was that Mitsuru-senpai," Minako and I shout at the same time, "With a _GUY!?_" We look at each other and the same idea passes through our heads: Trail them. The two of us look around, but find no bike shop or easily accessible motor scooter, so we give up until...

"It seems like you're trying to spy on a person or two," notes a man behind Minako and I, "I wonder if I could be of assistance."

"Who are-" begins Minako.

"I go by the name Noma. I am a merchant of sorts. I deal in... opportunities and, occasionally, the odd wish." I turn around and see that "Noma" looks somewhat familiar. He has messy, yet stylized, raven hair, piercing violet eyes that gleam with mischief and knowledge. He has a sanguine smile and gives off the impression that he knows more than he is letting on. He wears a grey business suit with black loafers and white gloves. In his right hand, he carries a large briefcase with the number, zero, thirteen, seventeen, twenty, twenty-one and twenty-two. _I've definitely seen him before... And those numbers mean Fool, Death, Star, Judgment, World and Fool._ I shake my head and notice the limo pulling away.

"Time marches on as always. It would seem that you will require my assistance, the cards have told me so," says Noma before he opens his case and pulls out a few decks of cards, one of which is a Tarot Deck. He draws a card with the number 13 and chuckles. "Just what I was looking for." Minako and I give him a strange look and he elaborates. "The thirteenth card is Death, the Arcana that was never meant to be. It represents death or the end, but also the beginning of a new cycle as another ends, when upright. When reversed, however," Noma flips the card upside down and the world around the three of us becomes grey, "It retains its potential meaning of death, but instead of a new cycle beginning, it represents a never ending cycle that is slowly stagnating." I notice vehicles and pedestrians that passed us moments ago reverse their movements and return to their previous positions. The world returns to normal as Noma pulls out another card, this one with the number seventeen.

"The star represents a glimmer of hope in a hopeless or dire situation," I mutter and Noma's smile broadens and he nods. _He's like a younger Igor._

"You seem to have some knowledge of the Tarot Cards and their interpretations," he says as a silver motor scooter appears. He hands me six cards and continues, "Those cards will be great assets in your futures, so I suggest that you do not lose them. I shall take my leave now, but know this: We will meet again, the cards have foreseen it, and the next time we do, I may be able to help you with your abilities." Noma's smile becomes cryptic and he, literally, vanishes into thin air. Minako and I look around and find that no one is paying attention to us.

I pocket the cards and Minako hops on the motor scooter and turns it on. I hop on the back and find two helmets with a note that says "Obey traffic laws." I shrug and hand Minako a helmet after putting on mine. Minako revs the scooter's engine and we slowly move onto the street as Mitsuru's limo pulls out of its spot and heads down the street again. We silently pursue them and hope to remain unnoticed.

* * *

_Al's PoV_

Moments after Mitsuru and I exit the clothing store with all of the items Diana, Mitsuru's stylist, specified and enter the limo, I notice a disturbance around us and feel pain in my head. I groan, eliciting a concerned look from Mitsuru after the disturbance ends, but play it off as a headache from the sudden light shift. Mitsuru stares at me with a neutral face, but ultimately sighs and orders the driver to return us to the Kirijo estate. I feel more pain in my head, but mask a grimace as we begin our trip to our destination. After that, everything is fine until we reach the estate.

I step out of the limo and enter the estate with Mitsuru. I ignore the decor and find Diana's room. I knock lightly and get pulled into a large room filled with beauty products, salon tools, mirrors and a few changing rooms.

"You're back," Diana says as Mitsuru walks in with two of the bags, "Did you get everything I specified?" I nod as I am firmly sat in a chair. Diana pulls out a few pairs scissors, which confuses me. Why does she need more than one pair of scissors? Diana then places a curtain, for lack of better words, around me and begins trimming my ivory hair with one pair of scissors then, switches to another pair with different properties. Afterwards, she washes my hair and goes through it with a comb to straighten it, then dries it before applying a hair solution to it. I doze off after a while and wake up with some of my hair covering my right eye like a bang and the rest of it framing my face or going slightly down my back. I look in a mirror that Diana provides and get startled by my own appearance.

"I look androgynous," I state, "Or emo. Probably both." Diana tuts at my statement before ordering me to get up and handing me a pair of copper, rectangular, glass. She then instructs me to go to a changing room and create an outfit. I begrudgingly oblige and enter the closest changing room.

Twenty minutes of thinking about my prefered style of clothing pass and I exit the changing room in black jeans with a black leather belt, the best kind, a white, button-up, short sleeved shirt, a dark grey vest and light grey slip on shoes. I also have on a black, hide, bracelet with white fur trim on my left arm, a silver bangle on my right arm, and my glasses. Diana claps at my appearance and I scowl. _She probably thinks I picked out something bad and is being sarcastic._

"Amazing, I thought you would lack a decent sense of style, but you have proven me wrong," she says with genuine approval, "You're much better than she is." Diana glances at Mitsuru, who looks down out of embarrassment. I stifle a chuckle and lose my scowl.

"I just picked out what I liked and what seemed to go together," I say and Diana nods in approval.

"Most people just throw on what they think looks nice or what's 'trendy', but pay no attention to their own sense of style," she says, "Some don't even try when they pick out clothes or put something one. Others will genuinely lack a sense of style. Lady Mitsuru must have a good eye for men instead of a good sense for style. I wonder if her heart was stolen by 'a diamond in the rough.'" Mitsuru and I turn bright red at Diana's last sentence. _That went t-too far. M-mitsuru doesn't like me, she likes... Um, Aki. Y-yeah, Mitsuru likes Akihiko. There's no way she could ever like me, especially since we barely met a few days ago. Although..._

"I see," Diana smiles mischievously, "So I was right."

"You're wrong," Mitsuru and I shout at the same time, "She doesn't like me at all, we just met!" "He's only a recent acquaintance!" Diana's smile grows larger, but she drops the subject after she answers her phone.

"It seems like Lady Mitsuru and Mr. Alexander have a pair of admirers, who entered the premises, but fled when security arrived. We'll continue this discussion about your relationship later, but until then I wish you good luck." I sweatdrop as Diana turns to me, "I'll have some clothes, that match your preferences as well as some you may want to try, prepared for you before you go." I thank Diana, then sigh. _That could've gotten worse extremely fast... I just remembered that Mitsuru had something she wanted me to do in exchange for her teaching me how to execute people. I hope it isn't anything too bad..._

I leave Diana's room and wait while she and Mitsuru talk. A little later, Mitsuru exits the room and we go back to the limo and leave the estate with a large crate of clothing. We reach the dorm relatively late(Around 7:50 PM) and I unpack the crate with help from Akihiko and Minato, who look like they've met a stranger. It then occurs to me that I've always had on my cloak around them, so my face was difficult to see. Inside the dorm, I receive similar reactions from all of SEES and facepalm. I then go to my room and go to sleep.

* * *

I find myself in a barren field during sunset, giving the area a melancholy feeling. I decide to look around and eventually come across an escarpment that leads to space. I turn away and look for something else.

I find myself in barren plain at the same time of day as the field. I look around and see a large rock and on top of it sits a very scantily girl about my age. She has bright red hair, fair skin, a pair of wings, a pair of horns and a tail from what I can see. I step back to avoid bothering her and she turns towards me revealing a beautiful face with violet eyes.

"You're finally here," she says in a sweet voice as she jumps off of the rock and walks towards me, "I've been waiting for you for a long time."

"Who are you," I ask as she draws even closer to me. She grabs my hands and breathes down my neck before answering.

"I am Cosmos," she says as her grip tightens, "I am your other half." I freeze at her words then scream as fangs pierce my neck.

* * *

_Minako's PoV_

I find myself in an orange room that vaguely resembles the Velvet Room. It's more of a tavern filled with people, instead of an elevator. I glance around and find myself in front of a raven haired woman, who appears to be in her early thirties, in a white suit.

"Welcome to the Kashmir Room," she says in a tone that denotes much power, "I am called Lenette. Would you care to introduce yourself?" I look at Lenette with apprehension, but ultimately nod.

"Minako Arisato," I say calmly.

"I see. I shall call you Lady Arisa from now on," Lenette replies with a sarcastic smile, "Names aside, you recently met a person who could alter reality, seemingly on a whim." I nod again. "I want you to think carefully about whether or not you will ask him for assistance in the future. He could be an essential asset for your success, but remember that everything has a consequence, some steeper than others." I think for a long time, but can't decide on an answer. I prepare to say this, but Lenette stops me.

"The next time we meet, you will have an answer," her sarcastic smile fades and she waves her hand, "until then, sleep well Lady Arisa and don't be afraid to seek comfort and assurance from others." I black out moments later.

Line

I wake up in the Velvet Room next to Minato and... Alexander? I open my mouth to ask why he here, but Minato shakes his head.

"Welcome to the-" begins Igor, but Alexander interrupts him.

"The Velvet Room. You are Igor and two beside you are Elizabeth and Theodore. We aren't strictly in a dream as things here affect us in the real world and only people who sign a contract can enter this place," completes Alexander and Igor nods with a surprised expression. "My name is Alexander Yuki and I'm a Wild Card. My Personae are White Thanatos, Amon, Hades and others I will not name at this time." He glances at me. "You will not tell SEES about my ability, I will when I'm ready." I begin to protest, but Igor clears his throat.

"You are well informed for a new guest," he says as his smile returns, "May I ask how you came across such knowledge?"

"Philemon," states Alexander, "He told me moments after my throat was basically ripped out by a being that called itself my other half."

"I have a name, you know," says a woman who materializes behind Alexander and wraps her arms around his neck. Alexander growls and she laughs, "My name is Cosmos." I notice that she and Alexander have the same violet eyes and similar facial features. I choose to ignore her for the moment and ask Igor who Philemon is.

"Philemon is my master. He previously maintained the Velvet Room, but had to leave in order to make sure that the Velvet Room became neutral," says Igor as he looks at Alexander, "Which brings up the question, why did he appear before you?"

"I don't know, he told me basically nothing about Persona since I've known about them for awhile. He warned me of a few things that may happen in the future and told me about his Velvet Room before he vanished and I appeared here," he replies and Cosmos nods in agreement, causing him to growl louder than before, then he addresses her. "Will you please stop clinging to me, I was fine with it before you bit me."

"Where would the fun be in that," Cosmos asks mock offense before smirking, "Besides, now that I've found you, I have to stay with you." I begin to understand Alexander's dislike for her. _She reminds me of someone... I hope we don't meet often, I don't like the feeling I get from her at all._

"It seems I must investigate a few things, then," says Igor, sounding displeased, "I will likely be busy soon, so I'll give you something what will benefit you in the future." He cards me a black orb, "May your journey end with little strife." With that, everything turns black and I wake up in my bed with the orb. I yawn loudly and prepare to sleep in, when a high pitched shriek pierces the air and I quickly get annoyed.

"For goodness' sake," I fume, "Who the hell is screaming! I'm trying to sleep!" A wild wind begins raging around me and I storm out of my room to the second floor, where the shriek is originating from. I reach Alexander's room and kick open the door and find him and Cosmos in the same bed.

Alexander is the one shrieking and he points at a sleeping Cosmos.

"How did she get here!? Don't tell me the Velvet Room allowed her to materialize here," he shouts and I sigh.

"Calm down and I'll help you move her." He nods and grows silent. I wrap Cosmos in Alexander's cover and carry her to the third floor. I look for a vacant room and find one adjacent to mine. I force open the door and drop Cosmos on the bed and take back Alexander's cover. osmos mumbles something in her sleep and I shut the door. I return Alexander's cover then go back to sleep. _Too damned early for a such a disturbance._

* * *

_Minato's PoV_

I wake up after a person begins shrieking. I peer out of my room and see Minako floating towards Al's room with with an irate expression. I duck back into my room and moments later, the shrieking stops. I proceed to go back to sleep and wake up a few hours later. I get dressed, walk to the lounge and see that everyone except Aigis is complaining about being woken up at an obscenely early time of day. I simply walk past everyone and head to the mall, where I collect my Corpse Rod, made by me fusing Beelzebub and a Nihil Weapon. I feel myself grinning madly and the shop owner shakes her head with disapproval.

"Don't go crazy with that," she chides and I nod, "Anything else you want?" I hand the owner a Nihil Spear and summon Odin. She nods and accepts both.

"Two days," I ask and she nods again. I thank her then exit Shinshoudo Antiques. I make a quick detour to the Velvet Room and reacquire Odin before leaving Paulownia Mall and returning to the dorm for a little. I show everyone the Corpse Rod and Alexander asks me if he can occasionally borrow it, probably because he can sense its power. I agree to let him use it on his solo Tartarus excursions. I then suggest that we go to Tartarus and train a little. Everyone agrees and we are free to prepare anything we need until ten-thirty. I take this time to return to Paulownia and talk to Tanaka about business and he asks me about what food I would pick in a situation regarding organic, hideous food or engineered, eye friendly, food. I pick the form because I prefer to not judge by appearance, but by quality. Tanaka laughs at this and accepts my answer and logic, but tells me that most people don't care about quality if something looks appealing enough. I agree with his statement and I my bond with him reach Rank 8. Tanaka then walks off to conduct business and I return to the dorm with twenty minutes to spare. I don my Silver Plate and Shoes of Hanzo, then rest until eleven-thirty. I meet the rest of SEES in the dorm's lounge.

"Everyone ready," Minako asks and everyone, myself included, agrees. I lead the eight of us to Tartarus and choose Minako, Yukari, Junpei and Al for the exploration group. I then walk to the Waypoint and send us to floor 98, which is vacant and has a crater thanks to Al and his Persona, Amon. We quickly reach floor 104, where Al, Minako and I feel a large amount of pressure blocking the staircase upwards.

"Fuuka, any idea about what's going on," I ask once I see a wall of black flames blocking the stairs. Fuuka responds negatively, but warns us to be wary. Seconds later, the flames glow darkly and form a humanoid Shadow that lacks a mask, has four raven wings, golden eyes a pair of spiraling horns and a Sawed-off Shotgun in one hand and a whip like sword in the other. It wears torn, grimy, jeans and a blood stained trench coat.

"Fuuka, can you scan that shadow," I ask feeling huge pressure originating from the Shadow.

"You can't face that Shadow," Fuuka exclaims, "Its Arcana is the Death and it's-"

_**"Interference is annoying and prohibited,"**_ the Shadow states. It glows white and Fuuka begins screaming in pain. I order Fuuka to stop providing support and sever her connection with Lucia. Her screams stop, so I assume she listened.

"What the hell are you," I snarl and the shadow laughs gratingly.

_**"Call me the Harvester,"**_ it says with a monstrous grin, _**"Because I am here to take your souls. Hopefully, you'll entertain me before I slaughter the lot of you."**_

"Shaddup, you ass," roars Junpei as he charges the Harvester, only to be flung into a wall and knocked unconscious by a fierce gale that originates from its Shotgun. It then turns to me and lashes out with its sword, which is coated in fire, but I manage to avoid being crushed by the force of attack. Without stopping, the Harvester fires it's shotgun at me and I'm ablaze before I can react, which causes me start succumbing to Beelzebub's weakness to fire. I switch to Surt before I take too much damage and absorb the remaining flames.

"Damn, this thing makes the Reaper look like a pushover," growls Al as he avoids a dark seal forming where he was seconds ago. He casts Mahamaon, but the fierce Shadow shrugs it off, then retaliates by lashing out at everyone, with its sword, with blinding speeds. Al and I weather through the Tempest Slash, while Minako protects both Yukari and Junpei from the vicious assault. I manage to cast Ragnarok, the strongest and flashiest fire spell, on the Harvester, but it walks through the flames as if they were nothing.

"Minato, cast Thunder Reign," yells Minako as she casts Elec Break on the Harvester, then Maziodyne. I agree and switch back to Beelzebub. I quickly cast Thunder Reign, which is followed by a Ziodyne from Al, and shock the Harvester. Yukari takes this moment to shoot and down the Shadow, which gives her additional time to revive Junpei. He thanks her before charging the Shadow along with me, Minako and Al. The four of us attempt to hack the shadow to pieces, but we barely scratch it. It pulls itself to its feet and laughs again.

_**"You're stronger than I expected,"**_ applauds the Shadow, _**"Now, its my turn to, as you humans say, play hard ball!"**_ The Harvester rushes Junpei and Minako and slashes both of them before they can react. Junpei crumples and Minako howls in pain, clutching her chest. It then fires a lightning bolt at Yukari, severely shocking her. The Harvester trusts its sword, which is once again alight, at me, but I block it with my Skrep. It, in turn, adds weight to its sword and I feel my sword bending and myself buckling under its strength. My Skrep cracks, but before it can break, Al summons Amon and begins casting Megidolaon. He ends a second too late and my Skrep shatters, embedding metal in my chest, arms, and stomach. I feel my blood flowing out of me as everything fades to black.

"_MINATO,_" someone shouts as I lose myself in oblivion.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter ends at major cliffhanger, which adds to the suspense. I did this to make the story stick out a little more, but also to show that the three main characters are **NOT** invincible or always lucky in combat situations. Next chapter will hold a flashback and an Omake. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember to review about anything you liked, disliked or had ideas about.

**Misc:** The Harvester was introduced in this chapter. You could consider it to be another version of the Reaper, since to reap equals to harvest. He is supposed represent the challenge of the Reaper, but at a higher level of difficulty(The Reaper is difficult until you can use Thunder Reign and/or Armageddon or have a Persona with high endurance and enough HP to tank through its Megidolaons, -dyne tier spells and physical attacks as you attack it.). It will make SEES' exploration of Tartarus hellish anytime it appears.

Noma was also introduced during this chapter. Lets just say that his role is similar to Marie's in P4G. Also, kudos to whoever guesses his identity...

Then, Cosmos has also appeared. I won't spoil anything related to her at all.

A special thanks goes to Narukami Dan, krikanalo, silgain, DT(Guest), 54656guy, Big-Mack-III and 13TheAce for their reviews and suggestions or corrections.


	9. Chapter 8: Limit Breaker 0

Note: This chapter contains slight coarse language and suggestive themes as will future chapters, which may contain more or less(Not enough for a rating change).

* * *

**VIII- Chapter 8: Limit Breaker 0 -VIII**

_Minako's PoV_

* * *

I was injured, quite badly in fact. I had a large, but luckily shallow, cut across my chest from the Harvester's Tempest Slash. I quickly summon Orpheus-_f_ and cast Diarahan on myself, closing the wound partially. I slowly rise to my feet and prepare to cast Garudyne on the Harvester. Then I hear something shatter and see Minato bleeding from his torso and his right arm. He slowly buckles to the ground and I cry out.

"_MINATO!_" The Harvester turns towards me and raises it's shotgun, but before it can fire, a Megidolaon hits it dead on. I collapse to the ground, tears gushing from my eyes. I felt a mixture of sadness, pain, loss, rage and hatred swelling within me. I felt my teeth sharpen and my body began to burn with pure anger.

The Harvester, mostly unhurt looks at me then Alexander, who's face remains neutral, but his eyes burn with a violent light. He raises his hand and repeatedly casts Megidolaon on the hated Shadow with a demonic Persona. Soon, he tires out and the salvo of destruction ends, revealing the Harvester, still standing, but hurt.

I feel my rage consume me as I summon Lilith. Immediately, she and I begin to glow with a dark aura. Soon, Lilith turns into darkness which begins to mold itself into a ball. The ball then explodes revealing a new, darker, Persona in the form of a colossal black dragon.

The Persona has a head similar to that of a shark with a long, lance like snout and five beady red eyes that glow cruelly. Around its head is a large, silver collar with broken chains. It's body is jet black, minus its underbelly, which is a cloudy grey, and its wings which are black and iridescent, with glistening scales and has two leathery fins with spines as its front legs, which are large enough to not fit inside of Tartarus, and two, jagged, crystals where its back legs should be. Its wings are four massive rhombuses, which like its front legs, are not completely within the tower. Its tail, which is of a similar, or larger, size to its wings, it a long serpentine appendage with pairs of black spikes jutting from the sides.

_**"Thou hast awakened me with the depths of your wrath and the power of the Dragon Arcana,"**_ the dragon states loud enough to force everyone to take a step away from it. _**"I am Crom Cruach, Waylayer of Opposition. I serve the strong."**_ I begin to feel monstrous strength coursing through me along with mad glee as I smile twistedly at the Shadow. _I will sate my rage with spilling of its blood!_

"Blood can only be repaid with blood," I say before cackling darkly and pointing at the Harvester, "Kill!" I hear a resounding roar and see Crom Cruach spiral into the Harvester, which blocks and ends up being smashed through a wall. I could tell I would enjoy avenging my brother.

* * *

_Minato's PoV_

I find myself at the Sea of my Soul, which is foggy and reeks of blood and decay. I hear a familiar rattling in front of me and the Reaper, wearing a featureless porcelain mask and an unstained trench coat, floats out of the fog.

_**"Your time is almost up, human,"**_ states the death-like being with a melancholy, but hollow voice. I nod, remembering my fatal encounter with the Harvester, before walking towards the Reaper. It leads me to the pier above the Sea of my Soul, which is crimson instead of aquamarine. Soon, a vortex leading into a black space appears and the Reaper gestures at it. I nod in understand and prepare to jump into the vortex, accepting my fate, when Eurydice appears and the Reaper grabs my arm. The two glance at each other and an unspoken conversation appears to go on until the Reaper sweeps his hand towards the Sea of my Soul causing the vortex to vanish. The Reaper looks at me before clearing its throat and speaking, catching me off guard.

_**"The Minato I know wouldn't give up just because the going got tough,"**_ states the Reaper with the voice of Kazushi, a friend from Kendo Club with a damaged ACL and indomitable will power, who decided to go through knee surgery. The Reaper's voice changes again, now to Hidetoshi's. _**"I didn't befriend a man who would give up this easily, I befriended a man who showed me my own shortcomings and put up with me in the process."**_ Hidetoshi's words ring true, but I can't deny the fact that I'm dead. The Reaper's voice changes again.

_**"Minato-sammaaa! How will I fulfill my promise to return to Nihon and see you again,"**_cries the Reaper in the voice of Bebe, the Fashion Club founder and a foreign exchange student from France. After his aunt passed on, he was semi-forced to return to his home, but decided to convince his uncle that Japan was the right place for him. The Reaper's voice changes again, this time to the voices of Mitsuko and Bunkichi, an elderly couple that had a connection to my school because of a Persimmon Tree.

_**"Minato-chan, we don't want to lose you like we did our son. Please don't give up!"**_ I began to tear up at the couple's words. They were like the family Minako and I lost years ago, I couldn't hurt them nor would I if I had the choice.

The Reaper's voice continued to change, going from the voice of Mutatsu, a monk who wanted to reconcile with his family after they parted ways, to the voice of Maiko, a young girl who had recently seen her family change, to the voice of Kenji, a friend who had suffered both heartbreak and hardship, but finally managed to find love. I heard more people I had bonded with speak to me and with each one my resolve to accept my fate faltered, until I heard Minako's voice.

_**"Brother, you promised you wouldn't leave me... Its too painful to bear without you..."**_ My resolve broke. I couldn't leave my sister to cope with the loss of our family by herself, the pain was too much for her even now. I can't give up yet... Too many people would be hurt, especially sis. I can't leave her!

The Reaper chuckles, its voice now its own. I glare at it, but its laugh becomes hearty and warm. It looks at Eurydice, who thanks it as the fog begins to lift.

_"Thank you Thanatos,"_ she says and the Reaper bows.

_**"Truth be told, it is not yet his time,"**_ replies Thanatos, _**"Had it been, I would not have agreed to your request."**_ I stare and begin to fume.

"You told me my time was up," I shout, but Thanatos tuts in reply.

_**"I said 'almost',"**_ corrects Thanatos, _**"I did not lie or bend the truth as time passes different for me compared to you. Your entire life could be compared to an hour in my own. With that, I must bid you farewell child."**_ Thanatos disappears in an explosion of feathers, leaving behind a note telling me that I would awaken much later. I groan, but smile slightly. _That jerk wasn't so bad... Maybe not as bad as he was in Tartarus._

* * *

_Al's PoV_

The situation from earlier had been completely turned around. The Harvester was being batted around instead of us SEES members, but I felt uneasy. One reason was that Minako, the more serious of the Arisato twins, was on a maniacal warpath against the Harvester, which was both benficial and harmful, but the more pressing matter was that Minato was bleeding out from his multitude of injuries and that the rest of our team was down for the count. Dammit, I need to get Minato treated quickly! But I can't leave Yukari and Junpei with Minako, especially not her current state. Suddenly, I get an idea.

Using Minako's rampage as cover, I rush to Minato and examine him. He's stopped bleeding miraculously, but his injuries are skill fresh, so he would probably begin to bleed out if I moved him in his current state. I then cast Mahamaon on his injuries to purify them. As the golden seal begins to form, I begin attempting to pull out the metal lodged in his chest using Ziodyne because of its magnetic capabilities, but Hades stops me.

**"You'll only worsen the injuries and speed up his death if you do that,"** chides the lord of the underworld in my head, **"Your best bet is to cast Traesto on him and the other two in similar condition and let your allies get treated partially in the lobby."** I nod in response; Hades, although lacking support skills, had vast medical knowledge and often warned me if my condition or someone near me was in bad shape. I rush to Yukari and Junpei, sling them over my shoulders and carry them to Minato. I lay them down near him and cast Traesto on the four of us, returning use to the first floor of Tartarus. Mitsuru, Aigis, Akihiko and Fuuka, who is clutching her head in pain, look worriedly at me then the other three members of SEES.

"What happened," demands Mitsuru and I quickly explain the attack from the Harvester, omitting my switch to Amon, and Minato's current state along with Minako's mental condition.

"And you left her," exclaims Akihiko, grabbing my collar. I knee him in the stomach, forcing him to let me go as he doubles over.

"I was about to head back and assess the situation," I say, biting back my own anger. Mitsuru and Aigis prepare to accompany me, but I firmly deny them the chance. "You'll end up like-" I begin as a massive grey tail phases through the top of the lobby and Tartarus vibrates.

"-The others," I finish. _Oh dear god, what the hell is she doing up there!?_ I turn towards Mitsuru and Aigis. "Do. Not. Follow. Me." I activate the Access Point and move to floor 99. From there, I traverse back to the floor Minako is on and get hit by a blast of Almighty energy, being smashed into a wall in the process. I grunt and slowly pull myself out of the wall as another, larger blast of Almighty energy flies at me. I summon Amon and have him block the attack while I scout the battlefield.

One one side is Minako, who's skin and hair has become a dark grey while a dark aura surrounds her. Her eyes, which I see snatches of as I avoid more Almighty attacks, have become a deep black with crimson, broken glass like, flecks around the edge of her irises. On the other side is the Harvester, now actually physically showing damage, wielding its whip sword and shotgun defensively. Both begin to laugh like maniacs as they charge toward each other and collide, causing a backlash of energy.

_**"Never have I encountered such a tenacious opponent,"**_ cackles the Shadow as it fires its gun at Minako, who repels the bullets with ease. _**"This makes the prospect of harvesting you much more exhilarating!"**_

"Hehehe! Complement me all you want, I'll still rip you into shreds, you piece of shit," Minako exclaims wildly before ordering Crom Cruach, her new Persona, to use Power Charge then Primal Force. She begins to glow red before his flies towards the Harvester and impales it with her right hand, seconds before a beam of chaotic, primordial, energy blasts the Shadow, who simply blocks it before pulling itself off of her arm and slashing at her. Minako laughs darkly before headbutting the Harvester, kissing it in the process. My immediate reaction is to shield my eyes as their kiss becomes more violent, but stop when Minako knocks the Harvester into a wall. I realize that Minako is not in control and gaze at Crom, who seems to be glowing brightly. The dragon roars and begins forming a black and red fireball in its mouth. T_hat's not good, That attack is on par with a Mind Charged Megidolaon!_ The Harvester, now back on its feet, notices this attack and does something unexpected: it combines both of its weapons into a long barreled, demonic, rifle and begins charging up Almighty energy into its barrel. Soon, both opponents reach a full charge and fire at each other.

The ball of Almighty energy collides with the fireball, releasing enough force to push Minako, the Harvester and I a few meters back. The attacks, seemingly equal in power, remain in contact without exploding. Minako has Crom Cruach fire another fireball into her current one, boosting its power and pushing it towards the Harvester. Not missing a beat, the Harvester fires two more Almighty shots into its first one, allowing it to push back Minako's attack. I decide to stop watching and act, despite the fact that I get the feeling that something bad is about to happen.

I summon Amon and cast Mind charge twice, which makes me feel giddy beyond belief. I grin wildly, probably because of how elated I am because of the energy boost, before casting Megidolaon. Amon waves his hand and a lavender spark of energy slowly floats towards the ball of fire that Minako called and comes in contact with it. Immediately, the spark expands into a massive ball of Almighty energy, increasing the power of Minako's attack greatly, while draining me of energy. Minako's attack soon absorbs the Harvester's and it gets engulfed by a large scale explosion of energy, which leaves a huge crater on the floor. The Harvester, now staggering, makes a desperate attack against Minako. Shrugging off the attack, Minako prepares for another fireball. At that moment, two things happen: I notice that each time Minako uses Crom to attack, her skin begins to peel off in areas, revealing light and the Harvester casts Traesto on itself, escaping the floor. I try to calm Minako and tell her that the battle is over, but she aims at me instead of stopping her attack. She laughs, much louder and more maniacal than before then fires at me. _Don't tell me she's lost it... Damned bad luck._

I prepare to block, but, with my exhausted body, I can barely move. I manage to summon White Thanatos, who restores my strength and vigor, then use an ability I prefer to not use.

"Seal of Ancients," I roar as Minako's attack hits me dead on, but the Sword of Wood begins to absorb the energy from her attack, strengthening me and White Thanatos. I charge at Minako, who does the same and we end up in brawl. Minako grabs me and knees me in the face. I retaliate with an elbow to the chest and a stomp on her foot. Minako shrieks something profane before pouncing on top of me. She hits my face savagely with haymakers and I am unable to counter because she has my arms pinned. Eventually, Minako under Crom's control, liks my face, digusting me. I quickly headbutt her, knocking her off of me, before putting some distance between us. I then prepare to use Wood Spring Slice, setting a trap until Minako attacked again.

Minako charges me, but, before she can reach me, I stab the Sword of Wood into the ground and allow vines and roots to trap her and her Persona. Roots quickly wrap around Minako's joints, sealing the majority of her movement, while thousands of vines coil around Crom Cruach. Seconds following this, many vines begin to stab the Persona and absorb energy, causing Minako to... moan in pleasure. _That's disgusting!_ Eventually, Crom begins to lose power and I summon White Thanatos, now channeling the energy I previously acquired.

White Thanatos' ring of coffins fills up to thirteen before each one opens, revealing divine light and turning into a halo of sorts. His mask becomes golden flames and his eye sockets become white light. He gains fourteen more katana, twenty six floating in a circle behind him while he holds the twenty-seventh. Finally, a ring of light forms around his waist, boosting his power.

Using his held sword, the transformed White Thanatos channels light, holy and purifying energy beyond the power of a simple Hama or Hamaon that have been boosted. The sword soon pulses with light and is absorbed into a ball of purity and cleansing. I summon White Thanatos' card and crush it, which allows White Thanatos to sink into me, healing my wounds and letting me channel his strength and attack. I engulf my hand in the energy and stride towards the bound, crazed, Minako. I place my hand above her forehead and focus my mind. Soon, an intricate seal and set of symbols form above her and begin to glow brightly.

"Hmph, you'd never harm a woman," states Crom through Minako, smirking arrogantly, "Why don't you free me and let your desires and instincts take over?"

"Simple. I have no such desires and my instincts only work when I'm in danger," I reply, activating the spell. "Now disappear, you damned asshole. Samsara!" Brilliant purifying light erupts from the seal above Minako causing her- or, rather Crom Cruach- to scream in agony as the light stripped the physical corruption and madness away from her. The light grew brighter, increasing the volume of the screams as Crom Cruach began to fade. The light continued to brighten and the screams grew louder, until Crom is pulled into a golden card and eleven other, blue, cards floated above Minako. The light and screams stop after she absorbs the twelve cards and faints.

"That'll teach you to possess my friend," I growl as I lift Minako and walk towards the nearest Access Point, "Try it again and I'll kill you." I hear wings flap and see a golden tarot card with the image of a silver dragon coiled around a castle with a calm and stern expression directed at a king, queen and knight, whom are bowing to it.

_**"Thou art I...**_

_**Thou hast forged a bond of the Dragon Arcana.**_

_**Strengthen it to protect your charge."**_

The card vanishes and I feel empowered and confused as I return to the lobby with Minako.

The majority of SEES and Koromaru, a dog who can experience the dark hour and use a Persona, quickly pack up and rush Minato to Tatsumi Memorial Hospital where his admitted and slated for an immediate emergency operation. The rest of us are examined and we learn that Fuuka has a large amount of mental fatigue, Minako is completely and utter exhausted and needs stitches from her right breast to her upper pelvis, Junpei and Yukari are suffering from mild shock and that I shouldn't even be standing because of fatigue, sleep deprivation, physical and mental strains and a bad concussion, which I blow off. All in all, we've survived, but we're in pretty bad shape, but, before I can be coerced into being admitted along with Minako, Yukari and Junpei, I leave the hospital and walk to the dorm.

Almost an hour later, Fuuka, Mitsuru, Aigis, Koromaru and Akihiko return to the dorm and crash onto the lounge's sofa, with the exception of Koromaru, who lays down near sofa. I take the love seat and begin to doze off, when I notice Mitsuru and the others staring at me. I prepare to ask what's wrong when a pair of arms draped around my neck and a musical voice purrs.

"Aren't you late! Do you know how long I've spent waiting for you to return? Well now, we'll just have to have a _special_ discussion," says Cosmos with a hint of mischief. My eyes narrow and I scowl.

"I really thought that you were just a nightmare, but it seems like you manage to haunt me in both reality and dreams." I growl as Cosmos laughs.

"Intruder detected, engaging in removal tactics," states Aigis, activating her weaponry. I would've laughed and encouraged her, but Aigis was not the most accurate when she fired and her target was behind me.

"Aigis, please desist," says Mitsuru before glaring at Cosmos, "While I have known Alexander for a relatively short period of time, I know that he would not sneak a person into the dorm, especially since he wishes to remain on my good side." I try to nod, but Cosmos tightens her grip around my neck.

"As if! Alex couldn't care less about a stuck up rich girl like you," scoffs Cosmos, "Now be a dear and go to hell."

"How dare you," shouts Mitsuru as Cosmos smiles maliciously, "Leave this place at once, you wretch!"

"Calm down Mitsuru," begins Akihiko, but a venomous glance from her silences him.

"Don't wanna," replies Cosmos as her smile enlarges. "Make me."

"Fine," says Mitsuru, grabbing her evoker as the air's temperature plummets. "Penthesilea, Bufudyne." The air behind me solidifies into a large ice block, but Cosmos is no longer behind me. Mitsuru is thrown across the lounge like a ragdoll by Cosmos, who smirks.

"A thousand years too early, bitch," she smiles cruelly. At that, I get up.

I walk to Mitsuru, who managed to soften her landing by summoning Penthesilea, who caught her. I ask if she's alright and, after getting her answer, I glare at Cosmos. I summon White Thanatos in his regular form.

"Rise Hellfire," I say calmly. Cosmos' eyes widen as she jumps back to avoid three blue Agidynes in succession. I snap and the air around her begins to spark. "Prepare to be shocked." Immediately after I say that, a Ziodyne strikes where Cosmos was a half second earlier.

"S-stop attacking," she says, avoiding more Ziodynes. I sweep my hand to the right.

"Beware the gale," I say, launching Cosmos into the air with a Garudyne.

"I said stop," she yells over the roaring winds, but I continue my onslaught.

"Towering ice block," I say, spinning like a dancer as Cosmos is frozen solid by a Bufudyne. I smirk and help Mitsuru up as the ice around Cosmos shatters. Cosmos has revealed her tail, horns and wings, all of which are larger than they were in my dream, and is seething.

"I told you to shout attacking," she roars as a purple ball of energy forms in her hand, "But since you didn't listen, I'll attack you back! Megidola!" Cosmos hurls the Megidola at me and I, knowing I can't dodge the attack, have White Thanatos use Brave Blade to repel the projectile. My action works and the Megidola sails back towards a bewildered Cosmos, hitting her and destroying the front of the dorm.

I walk through the wreckage that was once the front door and find Cosmos, back in her human form, crying. I feel a tinge of guilt.

"Why didn't you listen," she sobs, "Father told me that once we met, you'd listen to me without question."

"Father," I ask and she nods.

"He said that we were eternally bound by fate and that you would be happy to see me again."

"Again?"

"You don't remember," Cosmos asks, sounding more hurt than before. She begins sobbing louder and I shake my head.

"Could you tell me more about this 'Father' of yours and when we first met," I ask with a touch of compassion and sympathy in my voice. _Who ever he is, he did this girl an extreme injustice by telling her that I would listen to her without question or at all after she bit me._

Cosmos nods and tells me her story. As she goes on, I learn why she called me her other half: We literally were one and the same, but at the same time parallel versions of each other. I soon learn about our first meeting, which was the day I acquired White Thanatos and my ability to cast certain spells outside the Dark Hour and without a Persona, and a promise I made, which, surprisingly, I've kept for years. Eventually, she talks about her father and everything he taught her over the years. I begin to feel angry about her words and what she had gone through without realizing it. Eventually, I snap and mentally decide to meet and 'educate' the monster who she calls her father in way of raising children, something I had to do for Stella, Noah and Lux, my younger siblings, until they were adopted by different parts of Crystallum family. Finally, Cosmos finishes her story and reverts to her personality from earlier, which annoys me and the others, but we ultimately accept her as someone who can live in the dorm...

...

... After we get it repaired and refurbished, but I recall Minato saying he had a color scheme in mind.

* * *

_Minato's PoV_

I was reliving the car accident ten years ago. I had long since left the Sea of my Soul an Eurydice to speed up the passage of time for me. I did not expect to see this again.

_I was in the back left seat of the car. The car wasn't really fancy, but it was a nice family vehicle. Mother drove the car and conversed with Father and I; Sister stared out the window with a bored expression. Mother asked me what I thought about living abroad for a few years and I said I would as long as Sister was there with me. Sister looked at me with a blank expression before returning her gaze to the window._

_It seemed like hours passed before Sister spoke._

_"Momma, Papa, there's an odd man by the car," she said. I look towards her window and sees a man flying beside the car. Not knowing that this was impossible, I laughed and nudged Mother._

_"Momma, the funny man is flying," I exclaimed drawing Mother's attention towards the window. She, Father and I looked at the window and saw a flash of jagged metal. Half a second later, the car was airborne and crashed violently after skidding on impact with the road. I blacked out._

_When I came to, Mother and Father were still alive along with Sister. I managed to get her out of the wreckage along with myself, a feat for a barely conscious child. Unable to fully walk from the shock to the impact, I crawled towards Mother's side of the car and reached for it. Mother clasped my hand and smiled beautifully at me and Sister._

_"Minato, please take care of your sister," she said without hesitating or stuttering despite the fact a twisted piece of metal had been driven through her and Father's chests. I nodded, not understanding what she meant, wanting to impress her and Father. Mother released my hand smiled for the last time, showing her crimson eyes once more before letting them close permanently. I pull myself up and, using the non jagged pieces of the car, reach Father, who tells me to become strong and not let things hurt me. Nod and he, too, smiles, revealing the eyes that I inherited, before passing on as well._

_Moments later, I felt truly alone. Mother and Father were gone and Sister rarely ever spoke more than a sentence. I felt tears sting my eyes, but I wiped them away thinking of Father. I then heard Sister cry. I moved towards her and, once I was close enough, hugged her._

_"Momma told me to protect you, so don't cry," I said with little emotion. Sister nodded and wiped her own tears away._

_"I won't let Momma or Papa down," she said before we heard a commotion. We turned around and saw the funny, flying, man and a Woman fighting. The Woman seems to be losing until she released a bright light that blinded Sister and I and hurt us. The Man vanished and the Woman then fell and so did I._

* * *

_**Omake: The Report**_

* * *

Date: 10/10/XXXX

Case Owner: Whit Tanots

Case: The Serial Eater Puncher

Report:

I began this case thinking it would be quick, easy to solve, but interesting. I was only correct about it being interesting.

This case began when an unknown assailant began attacking people in public places while they ate, often for no apparent reason. He soon began to increase the frequency of his attacks and began to attack people in their homes, causing much unrest with the people. Here are a few of their accounts about the assailant:

Mr. O:

"The man was crazed! All I did was take out my sandwich after a hard day's work and suddenly, I'm on the ground and my sandwich is being stomped on by a man in a hood! My wife worked hard on that sandwich, there's no way whoever did this is gettin' away scott free!"

Mrs. E:

"After my husband came inside in a huff about someone mugging him and destroying his lunch, I decided to make the both of us a better lunch. The moment I finished, some hooded asshat decided to break the window and try to tackle me. Naturally, I defended myself, but the bastard destroyed my hard work before he high tailed it! If I ever find him, he'll know how it feels to be crushed underfoot..."

Mr. A:

"A hooded man knocked my drink out of my hand. I punched him across my house. I never had to worry about thieves again."

Mr. H:

"I was finishing my studies in the library and decided to get a bite to eat. On my way home, a hooded man snatched my meal and tried punching me. I used non lethal force to disarm him, but he got away with my lunch."

Mr. C:

"You can't prove a damn thing! I couldn't care less about another person's meal! Why are you staring at me!? Want me to destroy your lunch like I did the other- Oh, Shi-"

Case End Result: Mr. C was charged with multiple accounts of property damage, assault, battery, robbery, indecent behavior in public and attempting to assault an officer after threatening them. He will serve one year inside the Abyss of the Soul or until let out on probation for good behaviour.

-Whit Tanot

END

* * *

A/N: So yeah, this chapter was a little darker and more morbid than others, but still contained a little humor(Or attempts at humor) in the Omake. Not many chapters will be dark like this. Minato's going to be out for a while, slowing his character growth, which is actually going to be beneficial later on, so don't expect to see his Point of View often or at all until after the 21st of September in the story. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and remember to review.

Misc: Crom Cruach appeared in this chapter. He's a Persona of the Dragon Arcana, a variant of the Emperor Arcana that represents maturity, wisdom and emotional control, but also justified fury and wrath against those who have wronged you or someone close to you or immaturity, rash thinking and behavior, self-centered behavior and wild emotions along with fury and wrath directed towards anyone who evokes your ire. Crom obviously represents the latter half of the Arcana. Crom is quite strong as well, especially due to his signature attack: Obliterating Flames, which deals damage as a fraction. This damage can't be reduced, but it can be boosted considerably. Crom is going to be a last resort Persona for Minako for a while like Amon is for Al.

More about Cosmos is also revealed, but not too much. Depending on how much people want to know more about her, there could be a secondary arc revolving around her and her 'Father'.

Additional Note: There is a new survey on my profile about pairings in the story. I'd love to see your opinions on which relationships seem to be the best. This survey will affect past and future chapters, so its kind of important.

Lastly: A special thanks goes to Narukami Dan, krikanalo, silgain, DT(Guest), 54656guy, Big-Mack-III and 13TheAce for their reviews and suggestions or corrections.

-Azure Blade of Chaos


	10. Chapter 9: Plus Two, Minus One

**Note: **This Chapter deviates from the story of P3 as will future chapter. The story will remain mostly the same, but there will be additions and slight event changes. Chapter has been edited to include lost formating.

* * *

**IX- Chapter 9: Plus Two, Minus One -IX**

_Al's PoV_

* * *

A few weeks passed since Minato was hospitalized. School had started again and I began to attend as a Senior. School was okay, but the majority of the stuff they were teaching was pretty old to me. I brought this up with the school board, but the one in charge, Mr. Ekoda, scoffed at me and decided to check my record. I had over thirty credits and over one hundred hours of voluntary community service. When he tried to say that I had forged my record, I challenged him to prove it. He understood this as 'put everything a college student would know on a test and see if [I pass],' so the next day I took an extremely tedious test. I aced it and Ekoda accused me of cheating. I responded by talking to Mitsuru, who easily got me into more rigorous courses. I was pretty content after that.

SEES had a few changes as well. First off, I was designated as a leader until Minato was able to leave the hospital. Secondly, Junpei got a girlfriend, which I didn't entirely belief because of his antics. Thirdly, SEES got three new members: Cosmos, my 'other half' whom I had recently reconciled with, Ken Amada, a ten year old boy with a Persona and no family, and Shinjiro Aragaki, a former SEES member who rejoined shortly after Ken joined. I, acting as the current leader of SEES and a welcoming figure, decided to get to know the two better by talking to them. I quickly learned that Shinjiro was a Tsundere and that Ken was acting counter productive to his fixing internal stigma of being short. I left Shinjiro alone because I also had a few secrets, but Ken was a different story.

When Ken told me he wanted to get taller, I told him to drink milk. When he told me he didn't like milk, I give him a list of dairy produces that he could find easily in a store. Using this list, he bought a few things, but I found out exactly why he wasn't growing much a day later.

"Ken-kun, what are you drinking," I ask one morning. He looks up from his drink and replies.

"Coffee." I internally facepalm. _Maybe he's drinking it with milk or something._

"What kind of coffee?"

"Black with espres-," Ken's coffee is subsequently dumped out and replaced with a cup of milk. "What was that for, Alex-senpai!?"

"Ken," I say calmly, "You don't like being short, right?" Ken nods and I continue. "You know that caffeine, in large amounts, stunts your growth, right?" Ken nods again and I make my point clear.

"Why the hell are you drinking your coffee black, with espresso, if you want to grow taller," I ask flatly. Ken stares at me blankly and prepares to answer, but Yukari, hearing me gets upset.

"Don't cuss around Ken-kun," she says firmly. I give her a blank stare in return.

"He mutters the 'D' word under his breath any time he messes up or makes a mistake," I say blandly, which causes Ken to mutter 'Dammit'. I hide a smirk and an 'I told you so' look from a taken aback Yukari. "Don't be so uptight, you'll end up like Mitsuru: extremely stressed, with a busy schedule."

"You would know, you send the majority of your free time with her," she retorts with a sly look. _Touche, Yuka-san, Touche_. I reveal my smirk.

"Just like you visit Minato daily," I return with a similar expression. She takes a few steps back. "Next time you see him, tell him I said hey."

"Why don't you visit yourself," asks Cosmos as she enters the now refurbished dorm with Minako and Junpei.

"Because I have a busy schedule at work," I say. In the past few weeks, I had gotten a job as a male idol and band member, both out of chance. At first I was supposed to be a backup singer for Kyouhei "Silverstein" Reppu, a male idol and leader of the Duons, a band that had grown popular in the past couple of years. Recently, his schedule had begun to grow quite busy because he was studying Music Theory and he was forced to choose between two things he loved. When I entered the picture, he was on the verge of quitting as an idol, but saw me as an opportunity to complete his studies and act as the leader of his band, but wanted to test my skills. That's when we made a deal.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Kyohei asked me about my experience singing and dancing, so I told him about always being victorious in Dance Dance Remix and Karaoke. We shared a laugh because of this before he got serious. Kyo wanted me to fill in for him during his next performance, which was later that night. At first, I was skeptical because I couldn't tell if he was trying get me fired or not, but, after seeing the sincerity in his eyes, I agreed. Kyo quickly taught me the songs, excluding one and telling me it was my choice, all of which were familiar to me._

_Half an hour later I was being dressed in black skinny jeans, a red, button up, short sleeve shirt, a lab coat that was stained red in areas and a blue butterfly mask. My hair was dyed grey and pulled back a little. Kyo's stylist complemented my appearance and compared me to Kyo physically before leading me backstage where I met the rest of the Duons and got briefed on the song order and specific cues I needed to look for before throwing off the lab coat. After a little practice with the cues and singing, I thought I was partially ready, so I walked on stage, then immediately walked off._

_No one told me that a "Private Concert" would have over a thousand people, so I began to freak out. I told Jun, the main guitarist and second in command, that I couldn't do it, but Jun only laughed and explained that everyone else had gone through the same thing. After some coaxing, the band's manager, Tohka, and him finally managed to get me on stage, in front of around fifteen hundred people. I became a nervous wreck when I was asked to open the concert with a short speech and even more of one when everyone clapped after it. Then came the singing._

_I would've probably died on stage had the song song selection been different, despite the last minute practice and Jun's reassurance. I was lucky enough to know all eight songs(Lunatic Tears, Arrival of Tears and Endless Tears by Ayane, Again by Yui, Sinful Rose by Yumi and Tenpei Sato, d-Technolife by Uverworld, Mind as Judgment by Faylan, Free and Dream by Suara and Daydream Syndrome by Marina Fujiwara.) from prior experiences at Karaoke bars and with my Walkman, but I felt like I did terrible until the audience roared with applause after the final song. I smiled slightly, but any happiness turned into terror when the fan girls appeared and started chasing me, Jun, Isa, the drummer, Ashe, the back up guitarist, female vocalist and only girl in the band, Sven, the keyboard specialist, Lea, bass player and cellist, and Vaya, the violinist and violist depending on what song is playing. __I didn't sign up for raving fan girls, I already have a succubus in training after me! __We eventually escape the fan girls and catch our breath._

_"Good work for your debut work," says Ashe after a moment, offering me her hand. I took it and she smiles with an odd, yet familiar, gleam in her eyes. __Oh no, please don't tell me-_

_"Welcome to the Duons," she continues and I sigh with relief. __For a second I thought she was going do something Cosmos would do. Then again, Cosmos is one of a kind thanks to her "father"._

_"I didn't do that good," I mutter sheepishly. Vaya slaps me on the back and puts me in a mock choke hold._

_"Don't be like that, you blew them away better than Kyo does on a regular," he says, grinning like a fool._

_"He's right. Since Kyohei has been balancing college work and being an idol, he hasn't been able to go on stage at his best," states Jun, leaning against a wall. I become antsy. __I just-_

_"Let the music take you in," says Kyo, completing my thought as he walks in. The band and I gasp in surprise. "Your body language told me that's what you were thinking."_

_"Kyo-kun, you're back," says Sven, finally speaking, "How'd everything go?"_

_"Pretty well," responds Kyo, who then grins sheepishly, "But I have a sixty page paper to write on a musical topic of my choice, so I'm going to be busy for awhile. Al, do you mind filling in for me until the end of this semester?" I sigh, but I can't exactly come up with an excuse besides 'On full moons, I fight supernatural beings of pure evil and I traverse a monster filled tower at midnight. I can't.' I agree and time stops around me as I hear glass shattering._

**_"Thou art us..._**

**_Thou shalt have our blessings when you summon Personae of the Light, Sage and Hero Arcana."_**

_Okay, __**what**__? First the Dragon, now the Hero, Light and Sage Arcana?__ Time restarts and Kyohei thanks me, Ashe smirks at me and the rest of the Duons welcome me as a member. I thank them in return and leave the studio with a rehearsal schedule, the numbers of the band members and a grin. I reach the dorm around midnight and crash, partially out of tiredness, partially out of tripping on the new ottoman. When Mitsuru asks what my job is, I tell her a butler at a maid cafe._

* * *

"Very busy," I say, remembering my rehearsal tonight. "I'll go as soon as I have a free night."

"Why do you have such an erratic schedule," Minako asks and I reply, telling her that I often need to step in for a co-worker or two. I check the time and see that I have half an hour before rehearsal starts.

"Alright, gotta go," I say and speed out of the dorm. _Tonight's the night before the show and the night after tomorrow night is a Full Moon Operation. My next few nights are booked..._

* * *

_Cosmos' PoV_

Alexander left the dorm quickly. I began to wonder if he was telling the truth about his job as a butler in a maid cafe, but I ignore my suspicions... for now. I go to my room and lay down for an hour before getting up and asking Minako about going to Tartarus.

Tartarus had been a sore subject for SEES ever since Minato was hospitalized, but after they explained what had done him to me, I wondered why they didn't think the next Arcana Shadow could be just as strong as the "Harvester" or stronger. Minako didn't answer for a while, but, after I explain my logic, she agrees. I return to my room and actually sleep, dreaming of Father and Alexander.

* * *

"My daughter, how does your time with Alexander fare," Father asks with his angelic, calm voice. I bow, something Father expects all of his to do.

"Alexander does not obey my commands, Father," I answer slowly. Father's gaze narrows for a moment, but he smiles.

"I see. My daughter, are you using all of your... talents," he asks and I shake my head.

"No, Father," I hesitate. Father pats my head and laughs.

"There is no need to worry my daughter, I would never harm you... Not if you don't deserve it," Father says and I nod: Father was always fair to me and everyone else.

"Cosmos, remember: you and Alexander must become one and the same by December thirty-first. If not, a catastrophe will occur. Do you understand? You are free to use your abilities as needed." I nod zealously, when Alexander appears.

"Huh? I swear I was finishing up at rehearsal," he says, confusing me. He turns and sees me and Father causing his expression to sour. "Cosmos, why are you here?" He glances at Father. "And who the hell is he? The 'father' person you were talking about?" I nod and Alexander's eyes narrow. He mutters something, then I wake up, drenched in sweat. _Al... Was that really you?_

I check my clock and find that it is ten minutes until midnight. I quickly change into my Armor and leave my room. Finding the dorm empty, I sigh. _They left me... Oh well, I'll take the easy way there._

The easy way was flight. I materialize my draconic wings and get a running start before flapping my wings and taking off. I silently soar across the night sky until I see Gekkoukan High School. I beat my wings once then dive straight towards the gate as the sky turns green and a tower sprouts from the school. I land loudly and get covered in dust that I brush off. Moments later SEES comes into view and look surprised.

"You got here before us? How'd you manage to do that," asks Junpei. I remind him that I have working wings and the ability to levitate, which causes him to make a foolish expression.

"Aren't we going in," I ask haughtily, mostly to piss off Mitsuru whom I loathe, "Come on slow pokes, I could run circles around you in my sleep."

"That's not all you do in your sleep," mutters Yukari as everyone enters Tartarus. I raise an eyebrow. _Ohoho, trying to start something? Let's see what you've got, little girl._

"Really," I ask feigning ignorance, "What do I do when I'm asleep?" Yukari pales. If she could explain explain my forays into Alex and Mitsuru's rooms to toy with their dreams, she'd earn my respect... and anger.

"You, um..." Yukari, stutters for a moment, "Sneak into people's rooms at night and mess with them. Then weird noises are heard."

"I see," I say, biting back a grin. I draw closer to Yukari, so close, in fact, that our faces are less than an inch away from each other's. "Are you perhaps interested in what I do at night? I could make a _special_ visit to you..." I let my words hang in the air. Junpei, Yukari, Fuuka and Akihiko turn red, while Mitsuru, Minako and Shinjiro look at me in disgust. Aigis, Koromaru and Ken look confused.

"N-no thanks," says Yukari as she steps back. I pretend to be sullen and comment on being excited for nothing, which makes nearly everyone turn red. Shinjiro clears his throat.

"If you two are done, why don't we complete our mission," he says gruffly. I agree and I use the contraption on the first floor to reach floor 99. After avoiding the crater in the floor, Minako, Ken, Koromaru, Aigis and myself reach the stairs to floor one hundred. From there on, we encounter a large amount of Shadows, which gives Ken, Koromaru and I the chance to show off our skills.

First up is Koromaru, who moves like a blur as he slices apart weaker Shadows with his knife. A few Shadows attempt to gang up on him, but fail when he summons his Persona, Cerberus, and casts Maragion then Mamudo. One Shadow manages to get in a lucky hit and down Koro, but, before it can do anything, Ken moves in and takes it down with a Zionga.

Ken, despite being the youngest, is no slouch in battle. He alternates between attacks with his long spear and summoning his Persona, Nemesis, for Cruel Attacks or Ziongas, which keep the majority of the Shadows at bay while he performs first aid on Koromaru. A Shadow tries to surprise him, but I decide to step in.

"Banshee, Evil Smile," I say as a wraith-like Persona appears behind me and smiles while emitting a dark aura, inflicting fear on half of the horde of Shadows. I smirk. "Ghastly Wail followed by Bloodcurdling Shriek." Banshee breathes in deeply before moaning loudly, killing every Shadow inflicted with fear. She then screams at the top of her lungs, killing or inflicting fear on the remaining Shadows. I have Banshee use Ghastly wail once more, finishing off the last few.

"That's how it's done," I say as Minako appears.

"I take it the screams came from your Persona," she states and I answer properly.

"Think we've trained enough," I ask shortly afterwards, feeling a little tired.

"Another horde, then we leave," she says and I partially drag myself and Ken to the next floor where a larger horde awaits us.

"Slay all Shadows present," declares Minako, jumping into the horde, followed by me, Koromaru and Ken.

* * *

_Al's PoV_

Rehearsal ended late. After practicing a new song, Burn My Dread, and working on choreography, the seven of us sit down and talk. I feel my bond with Ashe and the majority of the Duons grow when the Hero and Sage Arcana strengthen. We enjoy our conversation until Jun signals for me to follow him.

"Yeah," I ask.

"Ashe seems to have taken a liking to you," he states plainly.

"Is that a problem," I return. _Why do I have harem forming, I never wanted one. Dealing with Cosmos, Psycho Minako and Mitsuru is enough, Then there's Fuuka and Yukari who have mixed feeling for me in general. Let's not even mention Aigis' fascination with my-_

"-kun, are you listening," asks Jun seriously.

"No, could you repeat what you said? I blanked out," I half lie.

"I was saying, if Ashe decides to become committed to you, please don't blow her off or hurt her. She's seen enough pain," he says, partially pleading, partially commanding.

"I understand, but to tell the truth, I have-" I begin.

"Issues with women already. You feel like you're between a glacier and a ship filled with Molotov Cocktails," Jun completes. I stare at him and he shrugs, "You asked if Ashe taking a liking to you was a problem, then blanked out, probably thinking about women and a harem." I nod slowly.

"Yeah, my question is about the analogy. It was accurate beyond belief," I say and Jun shrug again.

"That was just a variant of a rock and a hard place. I didn't think your situation was that bad... Care to explain?" I go over my experiences with Mitsuru, Minako, Cosmos and Psycho Minako. Jun's expression, usually unmovable, changes from stoic to one of concern and amusement.

"I'd recommend picking the person who you care for the most out of them, if you are forced to do so or none of them at all, find the person who you feel will make you happy for the rest of your life. Now, I'll take my leave." I say good bye to Jun and begin walking to the dorm when Ashe offers to drive me there. I agree and thank her. We reach the dorm a few minutes before the Dark Hour. I thank her again and she drives off as I walk into the dorm, which is vacant. Second before the Dark Hour hits, I get a text from Ashe, asking if I'm free the weekend after next. I mentally answer as the majority of electronics, my phone included, shut off for an hour. _I'll tell her once the Dark Hour ends... Jun, if what you said is true, why does she have a radiant smile? That's not the smile of a person who has gone through much pain and suffering... Maybe a facade?_

I remain deep in thought for the majority of the Dark Hour. By now, I've responded to Ashe and grown tired of waiting for everyone to get back from Tartarus so I lounge around the dorm until they return. Half an hour later, my dorm mates return, the majority of them tired yet stronger than before.

"Took you awhile," I say once everyone crashes to the ground or onto a couch, "Heavy training." Minako manages to respond as she catches her breath. Yukari and Cosmos look annoyed.

"Why didn't you come to Tartarus," they fume in tandem causing them to stare at each other disgustedly then glare at me.

"I got back from work around the time the Dark Hour started, you can blame me for being tired," I say easily. _That and if I went to Tartarus yesterday, I wouldn't be able to participate in tonight's concert, which wouldn't end well for me or the Duons._

"Relax, he's probably just waiting for our next excursion to show us what he's really got," say Akihiko. Mitsuru agrees and looks at me expectantly.

"As long as it isn't tonight," I sigh, "Tonight would be a horrible time to go to Tartarus."

"Why is tonight going be a horrible night to go to Tartarus," asks Mitsuru, "We'll be decently rested if we pace ourselves today."

"One, most of you are tired," I say, "Secondly, tomorrow is the full moon, so we'll be fighting another Arcana Shadow. I'd prefer it if the majority of us were in peak condition when we fight it. Lastly, unless you plan on fighting swarms of Shadows, Yabbashah is no longer a great area to train in. You'll tired before you can gain a significant amount of strength."

"Huh, we made the opposite point earlier," says Cosmos with a volatile look, like a Molotov Cocktail. "How do you know that the next Arcana Shadow won't be as strong as the Harvester? Shouldn't we worry about getting stronger, rather than worrying being slightly tired? Especially, if an opponent that can take down our strongest fighters with ease and not be going all out?" Cosmos expression changes to one that challenges me to counter her and I admit that her logic is sound. SEES, as long as the opponent couldn't keep everyone apart or strike everyone's weaknesses, was pretty balanced and difficult to subdue. Not to mention that everyone was pretty tenacious and had their own edge in battle.

"True, but if everyone is tired, there is a chance that they won't be able to fight at their full potential," I counter, meeting her challenge. "Furthermore, one of our most valuable assets in battle is our ability to think and change our strategies on the spot. If a person is tired, they aren't as cognitively present as they should be in a combat oriented situation, so letting everyone go into a serious battle without being fully rested is a disservice to them." Mitsuru, Minako and the others stare at me, probably because I never fully apply myself to a conversation beyond the initial few things said and things that sound important.

"I'm going to sleep now. Good night." I head to my room and go directly to sleep.

* * *

_Minako's PoV_

I wake up after another nightmare. This was the seventh night in a row that I had this dream and each time it got worse. This time was no exception.

* * *

_I saw SEES members scattered around the Harvester, covered in blood. It laughs maliciously as Minato and Alexander struggle to stand up. In a flash, it reaches Minato and stabs him through the chest. Minato gurgles something before expiring and I feel myself fall into depression and rage._

_I charge towards the Harvester, naginata in hand, and manage to impale it. It laughs and morphs into a dying Minato. I feel the color drain out of me as I fall to the ground, shocked. I-i k-k-killed h-him. I-i killed M-minato. Alexander calls out to me as I fall into hysteria, but soon all I hear is myself baying for blood. The urge increase beyond the point of my control and I summon all of my bloodlust, rage and depression as Crom Cruach._

_Crom roars as I direct him to annihilate everything. Seconds later, everything is engulfed by dark flames and the and the acrid stench of burning flesh fills the air. The thing is, it doesn't bother me. Rather, I enjoy the smell._

_The Harvester staggers out of the flames, horribly charred. It attempts to attack me, but I command Crom to finish it off. He obeys and corkscrews into the hated Shadow, ripping it apart and sending black ichor everywhere. Finished, I dismiss Crom Cruach and look for any survivors. I see no one until Al emerges from the flames, mostly unscathed. I run towards him and embrace him. He tells me that he's glad that I'm alright before his eyes widen. I look down and find that my hand has gone through his torso and is covered in his blood. I feel myself smile darkly then cackle when I feel a blade enter my chest. As we both die, I hear a voice._

**"Embrace your darkness... Allow it to consume you. Return to your true self... Minako, Child of Chaos..."**

* * *

"T-that wasn't me," I gasp, "It c-couldn't b-be me." I slowly crawl out of bed and change into my uniform. When I get to the lounge, I find Alexander reading a text book. He looks up and his eye narrow for a half second.

"Is something wrong," I ask and Alexander quickly strides up to me. I flinch as he puts his hand on my forehead.

"Go back to bed now," he commands, removing his hand. "You have a high fever." I protest, but he carries me back to my room at lays me onto my bed. I try to say something once again, but he silences me with a cold glare. _When did I become so meek? I'm stronger than this!_

I attempt to get up, but I immediately feel the strength drain from me. Suddenly the world is spinning and I feel stomach sick. I hear someone come in and I feel myself get pulled to the side of my bed as I retch. I retch again and again and again, continuing for an indistinguishable amount of time. My conscious begins to waver and I drift in and out of conscious for hours.

Eventually, someone tries to feed me something and I retch immediately afterwards, feeling slightly better. The person continues to feed me, despite my retching, and I feel much better. The person begins singing softly. Their voice is soothing, warm and alluring. I feel myself being rocked back and forward and I fall asleep once again.

A few hours later, I wake up and see Alexander, wearing an apron and holding a tray slip out of the room. _Was he who was singing?_ Moments later, I hear him and Mitsuru arguing about truancy. They soon stop and Mitsuru enters my room.

"Are you alright," she asks and I nod. "We will skip our visit to Tartarus tonight. You and the others need rest. We can't have you or anyone else fighting while sick."

"I understand," I manage, "Goodnight." Mitsuru leaves the room and I nod off, falling into nightmare filled sleep. I wake up the next day feeling well, despite my dark dreams. I quickly get dressed and leave the dorm to visit Minato.

I reach Tatsumi Memorial Hospital quickly. I get directed to Minato's room and find Alexander and Yukari talking to him. I let my presence become known and join the conversation. At one point I get a glance at Alexander and notice that he looks like he was caught in a tornado.

"Difficult night at the cafe," I ask and he nods after a moment.

"Most difficult night yet," he sighs, "Just getting caught up with Minato. By the way, any idea on when you'll get released?"

"In a few weeks, early October at the latest. Everyone doing alright at the dorm," Minato asks.

"Pretty well. Minako was sick yesterday so I took care of her," Alexander replies, "I'll come again. I need some sleep." Alexander leaves the hospital room without another word. He is soon followed by Yukari, leaving me and my brother alone.

"Are you alright," he asks seriously, "Al told me about your episode in Tartarus." I tense up. The only person who had seen what had happened when I lost control as Alexander, not even I remembered what I had done. All I remembered was seeing Crom Cruach then feeling strong beyond belief.

"I see," I say in a melancholy tone. "I'm sorry that I lost control of myself and endangered the others, but-" Minato cuts me off.

"I'm glad that you and everyone else made out of Tartarus safely," he says, "If you ever summon that Persona again, fight for control if you feel like you are losing yourself. It's your power after all." I nod before leaving the hospital and preparing for the coming battle.

* * *

The clock reads 11:59 PM. Everyone, but Junpei, is in the Command Room. The clock strikes midnight and the Dark Hour begins. Fuuka begins scanning for the Shadow, but has little luck.

"I can feel that it's in Paulownia Mall, but I can't accurately spot it," she says.

"Why don't we head to the mall? If you can't find it using Lucia, we may need to search more thoroughly," I say, "There is a chance that it is a trap, but that's a risk we'll have to take if we want a result." Shinjiro, Al and Cosmos agree with me. Mitsuru is skeptical at first and asks Fuuka to scan once more. Fuuka gets the same result and we decide to visit the mall to find the Shadow much faster.

Upon reaching the mall, Fuuka and Aigis notice some structural changes to the mall. Fuuka then adds that the Shadow may have control over electricity. The majority of SEES, excluding Yukari, Fuuka, Aigis and Junpei, who has still not shown up, enter the mall and see a floating ball of electricity. It begins to pulse with light and I switch to Orpheus_-f_ in time to block the oncoming lightning bolt. The ball roars with laughter as it takes the form of a succubus made of electricity.

"Welcome to my palace," it says in a distorted voice, "I'm here to show the world everything I've got!" The being then scatters into balls of electricity that target electronic devices. Moments later, arcade consoles, registers, computers and phones begin to short out. The balls of electricity reform into a swarm of electrical bugs that scatters around, shocking just about anything they touch.

Akihiko, Ken and I are lucky to be resistant to electrical attacks, but the others, particularly Alexander, had less luck. Shinjiro would would bat away the swarms of electrical bugs or weather through their assaults. Mitsuru and Koromaru were forced to dodge nearly every attack, which was slowing their movement overall. Cosmos has the least trouble dodging the swarms, often scattering them with Megidolas and Magarulas. Then there was Alexander, who was weathering through repeated attacks by the smaller swarms. Eventually, he stops blocking and roars with anger as his hands begin to glow.

"Soul Harvest!" Alexander places his hands on the ground creating a glowing field of energy that traps the swarm. A moment later the silhouette of White Thanatos and another Persona appear and slice through the field, condensing the swarm back into the succubus like apparition. The apparition roars as Fuuka warns us that the being we were facing was the Arcana Hermit at half power.

"You won't stop me," shouts the Hermit as it lifts its hands. The glass from the Police Box shatters and hundreds of swords, knives, polearms, guns, axes and hammers pour from the damaged store. _Oh goddamn it! This has gone from 'Dangerous Operation' to 'Let's Watch People Get Eviscerated!"_

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**A/N:** And that's chapter nine. This chapter was cut because the fight was going to take up about five more pages and I was getting tired of writing(I wrote the majority of this chapter today and yesterday. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please remember to review and check out the poll on my page(It's going on for a few more weeks so no rush.).

Misc: No Omake this chapter, but one is planned for next chapter. Also, a potential romantic interest for Al(besides Mitsuru, Fuuka and Minako) has appeared and has been added to the poll. Ashe represents the Sage Arcana, a variant of the Hermit Arcana that represents the suppression of one's true abilities to be 'normal', attempting to start anew, distancing one's self from others who you can't connect with yet reaching out for acceptance or flaunting your power as much as possible, continuing through a broken cycle, becoming too involved with others and denying help because you are a 'prodigy.'

Then there is Kyo(hei), who represents the Light Arcana, a variant of the Sun Arcana that represents multiple opportunities, support, being open to change and hope or seeing only one way to do things, a lack of foundation or support, obstinance to changes around you that will impact you and hope placed in something unstable or not withstanding.

Lastly, there is the Hero Arcana, which a variant of the Fool Arcana with one difference: the knowledge of a goal. This bond is Alexander's most important bond, besides the Dragon Arcana, which is keeping Minako from completely succumbing to Crom Cruach. Both of these will heavily impact the middle of the story, which we haven't reached yet, and the end of the story.

Note: I have updated the previous chapter and the prologue, which now has an additional Point of View.

Also, all songs mentioned in this chapter belong to their respective owners, I do not own them.

A special thanks goes to Narukami Dan, krikanalo, silgain, DT(Guest), 54656guy, Big-Mack-III and 13TheAce for their reviews and suggestions or corrections.

-Azure Blade of Chaos


	11. Chapter 10: Change

A/N: I was told by a close friend of mine, both on and off site, that my version of the Hermit was similar to Nevan from DMC3 and I noticed that the next phase of the battle would have semblance to the battle of the Bob B. boss fight from DmC. This is purely coincidental.

* * *

**X- Chapter 10: Change -X**

_Al's PoV_

* * *

This Shadow was in a league of its own. After I summoned Hades and White Thanatos to stop its nearly overwhelming swarm attacks, it gained the power of electromagnetism and called out nearly every weapon that Officer Kurosawa had stored for SEES to purchase. This meant we couldn't even get within a certain distance of it without it either siccing a sea of swords, axes, hammers, knives and polearms at us or activating the majority of the firearms it had collected and firing a salvo of rounds with varying levels of strength and destructive properties.

"Can't keep up," mocks the Arcana Hermit, sending another wave of blades at me. I jump to avoid them, but fail to notice the string of hammers flying at me until one hits me in the chest, which hurts a lot more because of White Thanatos' weakness to strike attacks. I land hard, just in time to see two cannon-like attachments for Aigis aiming at me. I manage to roll out of the way just in time to avoid becoming a burn mark in the center of a crater.

I force myself to rise, recovering from the pain of the hammer strike, and growl deeply as I cast several Agidynes on the shadow and some of its weaponry, burning the electric succubus. It scream in an undistorted voice before growling and summoning two spears, which crackle with electricity as they spin in opposite directions. _That's not good! Railguns are never good!_

"Everyone, Railgun," I shout as I send more Agidynes and a Brave Blade at the Shadow, hoping to prevent it from firing a weapon that can shoot at near light speed. Just as my Agidynes get within range, the Arcana Hermite fires a coin from its makeshift Weapon of Mass Destruction, tearing through the Agidynes with ease, but the attack is deflected by the timing of the Brave Blade I had White Thanatos use.

"You're ruining my fun," pouts the Shadow as three particularly large balls of electricity form near its waist and begin revolving around it slowly, but steadily gain speed and attract more blunt and bladed weapons. _An electromagnetic twister?! This thing is becoming more of a threat every second!_ I give the order to scatter as the Shadow releases its attack, which quickly decimates the mall's main entrance and scatters weapons everywhere. The Arcana Hermit gains static in areas and droops slightly.

"Its weak, attack it now," shouts Minako, charging the Shadow with a newly acquired axe(Her Beam Naginata was overcharged and exploded due to a previous attack from the Shadow). Shinjiro, Mitsuru, Akihiko, Cosmos and Ken comply, rushing the Shadow with her, delivering swift, but brutal justice to the Shadow before it completely recovers. It becomes pixelated and explodes into light, dying. The majority of the team celebrates victory while Mitsuru and I assess the damage dealt to the mall. _Yeah... It's not opening again anytime soon..._

We prepare to leave the mall, but the main doors are sealed. Shinjiro and Minako attempt to smash the glass with their axes, but their weapons rebound off of it.

"What in the actual hell," swears Minako as she strikes the door again with the same result. Suddenly the mall's lights explode, showering us with sparks, and a loud humming is heard as electricity begins to gather in center of the mall.

"Guys, I don't think we finished it off," says Akihiko as we face the ball. The ball pulsates and explodes, revealing the Arcana Hermit in succubus form. It sighs in relief, before glaring at us.

"You don't realize how much it hurts to regenerate," it says crossly as four arcs of electricity fire from its sides. We avoid swiftly, but the Shadow only laughs. Shinjiro and Minako grumble.

"If it hurt that much, return to the embrace of death," snarls Cosmos, uncharacteristically dark. The Shadow scoffs at her words and floats in place, as if goading her into an attack. This works and the majority of the team, barring me and Mitsuru who see through the ploy, rushes the reanimated Arcana Hermit, which whips its hair back then smirks. It snaps its fingers and no one, excluding Akihiko, can move their weapons beyond a certain point. _It has control over their weapons!_

"Akihiko, punch the damned thing," growls Shinjiro. Akihiko nods and rushes the Shadow. He delivers a powerful straight, but passes through the Shadow, which laughs at his and the rest of our reactions.

"Guys, the Hermit has changed its physical constitution to that of a hologram," says Fuuka and, had the situation not been serious, I would have facepalmed, "I can't tell what it's up to, but it's something big!" _Well that's not good... What could be worse than an electromagnetic twister?_ Apparently a laser light show was.

The Hermit began to glow with a bright blue light. Soon the many weapons it controlled began to do the same and, within moments, become ethereal versions of themselves with varying colors. The weapons then began to revolve around the Shadow, concealing it from view because to the constantly changing light. The Hermit laughed before it began to attack in a new way.

A ring of around fifteen swords flew away from the Hermit and towards Minako and the others who had been trapped in place along with their weapons. I quickly have cast Agidyne to decrease the magnetic property in all of SEES' weapons, allowing Minako and the majority of the others to avoid major injuries at the hand of the Shadow's attack, which phased through my Agidyne. The Shadow then aims at me and Mitsuru and fires a wall of projected blades and hammers at us. I begin casting Bufudyne in sync with Mitsuru, creating an icy wall to shield us, but the weapons phase through it and aim towards me. I manage to avoid the majority of the blades and hit one as it cuts through my shirt an another cuts through my pants. _Damn, I just got these fixed! No Alex, don't worry about that right now. How can they hurt us, but be unable to be harmed before contact is made?_ I dodge a returning snake of blades and bludgeons and knock Mitsuru out of the way of a sword that was flying towards her back. The weapons pull themselves away at the call of the Hermit.

"Is that the extend of your strength," it asks angrily, "That can't be! You will dance to my rhythm before the night is up." I feel something within me snap and I forget about wanting to hide my ability to summon multiple Personae.

"Hades, Hellfire," I say as a figure in a fusion of a black robe, grey pants and a black shirt with a ring of skulls across his torso appears. He waves his grey, floating, arm and a pillar of black and red flames erupts underneath the Shadow, not affecting it. I then cast Revolution and Tetrakarn, boosting all of the combatants' ability to put their full strength into their blows and shielding all of SEES from a single physical attack. "Bring it on, damned Shadow!" _I hope this works..._

The Hermit laughs at me, but raises one of its arms and lifts all of its weapons into the air and forms a giant ring. The ring begins to spin and a ball of lightning begins to slowly form. _Oh. Shit. Maybe I can break its concentration._ Before I can test my theory, the Hermit rushes me and plucks me off the ground before biting me and slowly draining my life. It moans as I begin to weaken, but I manage to free myself by casting Hellfire on my fist and punching the Shadow in the skull. The Hermit shrieks, freeing my neck from its jaws, then kicks me and has its attack reflected back onto itself, sending the Shadow into the Police Box. I look up and see that the Shadow's attack is still charging, much larger than before. I prepare to cast Maragidyne on the sphere of lightning and the weapons surrounding it, but I get tackled by the Arcana Hermit, which is now wearing a long cloak and bracers that crackle with electricity. ._..You've got to be kidding me. It upgraded its equipment?!_

"I have to thank you, now I can surpass my own limits," says the Shadow, smugly, as it snaps its fingers, "Giga Spark Fusillade!" The weapons surrounding the Shadow's ball of lightning disperse around the mall, phasing through the walls and ceiling. Nothing happens for a moment, but Minako and I order SEES to go on the defensive. A half second later, multicolored beam of light strikes Akihiko, somehow shocking him, and sending him careening into a wall. Soon afterwards, thousands of these beams bombard the mall, striking SEES many times over and effectively destroying the inside of Paulownia Mall. Immediately following the salvo, water pours from the ruined fountains and the ball of lightning pulses before falling onto the wet ground and severely shocking everyone, including Minako. I stifle a scream of agony, but nonetheless feel crippled by the overwhelming assault. I manage to glance around and find that Minako, Shinjiro and I are the only ones able to stand, albeit barely.

"Alexander-senpai, you're badly hurt," cries Fuuka via Lucia, "The Dark hour ends in ten minutes!" I grind my teeth together and force myself to stand upright. _We have to end this now!_ Suddenly an Idea comes to me. I manage a weak grin before casting Ziodyne on myself, specifically my feet, to make the earth repel me like two magnets of the same polarity would. I then realize one of the main reasons that the Hermit has been kicking our asses is because we were each fighting at our own tempo, not complimenting the abilities of others and watching their backs. _We need to unify... Of course! Ziodyne, don't fail me now!_ I cast Maziodyne on myself, Minako and Shinjiro, but alter the properties of the spell to synchronize thoughts via the electrical impulses produced by the brain. I soon feel Shinjiro and Minako's thoughts spill into mine and my own into theirs. For a second we feel dazed, but nod in understanding of one another.

"We are...," begins Minako, twirling her axe.

"Going to...," I continue, entering a reverse grip position with the Sword of Wood.

"Kick...," adds Shinjiro, hefting his axe with one hand.

"Your ass," We finish in unison. The Shadow scoff at us as the three of us scatter. Minako flies towards the Hermit and strikes its robe, which is extremely resistant to damage. Shinjiro does the same, but has more of an effect because of the power of his Persona, Castor, being channeled into his strike, and nearly sends the Hermit crashing into a ruined wall. I cast Sukukaja, one of six spells that I learned upon linking with Minako and Shinjiro, to boost my speed then fling myself towards the Shadow and attempt to slash it, but manage to get countered when the Hermit has a giant hammer smash into my side. I cry out in pain because I can feel my ribs and upper Pelvis crack and slam onto the wet, shattered tiles, but I manage to stand myself back up using another Ziodyne to temporarily impair my sense of pain. I growl deeply at the Shadow, which tosses Minako into a supporting pillar and elbows Shinjiro at the base of his neck.

"I thought you were going to kick my ass," sneers the succubus-like Shadow as gathers all of its weapons into a spear shaped formation, "It seems that it is the other way around. It's been fun, but it's past the time to end this little engagement. Please die now." The Hermit fires the array of weapons at me, who can barely move. Time slows to a crawl as the attack nears me. I lift up my hand and feel myself summoning Amon's card and Hades' card. I crush both as the attack gets within ten feet of me and both Personae appear once the attack is five feet away from me. I feel power surge through me at two feet and cast a spell at one foot.

"Megalo Vulcan Cannon," I say as a violet, indigo and black spiral of flames tear away from my outstretched hand, liquefying the ethereal weapons and striking the Hermit directly. The Hermit screams as the flames lick its body and dispels them by releasing a wave of energy that severely weakens it afterwards. I notice Minako heal herself and Shinjiro with Diarahan and prepare to end things.

"Understood," says Minako and Shinjiro nods at my unspoken words. They then rush the downed Shadow with their weapons ready. The Hermit, using what strength it still had, cast Maziodyne on the two, then fired a Giga Spark at me. Minako dodges the the lightning strikes with aid from me telling her where the next attack is coming from, while Shinjiro actually jumps on a lightning bolt and rides it to the Hermit, which surprises me and the Shadow equally. I am forced to block the Giga Spark, but manage to absorb its power with Seal of the Ancients. Following that, I summon White Thanatos and channel his power, granting me another sword as I literally fly towards the Shadow.

Minako and Shinjiro, having already reached the Hermit, slash the Shadow repeatedly before launching it into the air with a combination of a Garudyne and an upwards slash. They then trade weapons and perform a guillotine like slash on the Shadow, grounding it and trapping it in place. I toss up the sword I got from White Thanatos and stab the Shadow with the Sword of Wood, which causes it to become covered in static and cough up a mixture of blood and ichor. I catch White Thanatos' blade and stab it into the ground in front of the Shadow and cast Mahamaon on it, turning the Hermit into a blue, transparent, version of itself.

"Heh, you ruined my show before the first act ended... You asses," mutters the shadow, glowing bright blue. My eyes widen. _Oh shit!_

"Fuuka, send in Aigis and Yukari! We need to evacuate SEES and vacate the area immediately," I roar and within seconds Aigis storms into the mall and collects Mitsuru and Akihiko. Shinjiro grabs Ken and Minako, who nearly faints from exhaustion, and Yukari grabs Koromaru. _Where's Cosmos?_ I quickly look for the strange girl and find her on the unstable second floor of the mall. I grab her and make it to the mall's entrance before the Hermit self destructs, sending a powerful shock and piercing sensation through me. I manage not to collapse and catch up to the others, most of whom are unconscious or exhausted. I get everyone as close as I can before casting Traesto on all of us and taking us to the dorm. Before any of us can rest, Fuuka states that she senses Junpei and another person in the dorm. I hobble to the location Fuuka indicates, feeling my injuries ache as I move towards the room. Once I reach the room, I open the door and see Junpei, tied to a chair, and a red haired woman in a goth lolita style dress pressing a chain axe to his neck. I cast a magnetic Ziodyne to disarm her and surprise her. She spins around, quickly getting over her own surprise, and pulls out an Evoker, which surprises me, but before she can pull the trigger, Junpei manages to trip her and knock the Evoker away from her.

"No, Medea," cries the woman as Aigis appears. I quickly order her to tie up the girl, identified as Chidori by Junpei, and to keep an eye on her until Mitsuru woke up and came to a decision about what to do with her. I pick up Chidori's Evoker and, against her pleas and attempts to protest, take it to another room. Mitsuru wakes up quickly and I brief her on the situation before collapsing from pain and my injuries, much to my chagrin. Mitsuru quickly arranges for me and Chidori to be sent to Tatsumi Memorial Hospital, but I vehemently protest and cast Traesto on myself and Aigis, who grabs me as I do so, teleporting us to my room. I mentally prepare to cast Ziodyne on her and incapacitate her if she tries to force me to go to the lobby, but she just strokes my face. I blush and see that she has an observant expression on her face.

"Aigis, why are you stroking my face," I ask out of embarrassment and curiosity.

"Yukari says that this is the appropriate action for comforting an injured person or animal. I assume that this also applies to Dragon-Ninja-Cloaked Warrior hybrids," She intones before a puzzled expression crosses her features, "Did I make an error in judgment?" I manage a pained chuckle and tell her that her judgment was correct before wincing from a sharp pain in my head. I feel like my head is going to explode, but as quickly as the pain came, it stops. Aigis asks if I'm truly alright and I nod to reassure the mechanical maiden.

Suddenly, a Persona card appears in front of me. From it appears an extremely tall man wearing a combination of a monk's attire and samurai armor. He has pale, rigid, features and black hair that is arranged in a topknot and a groomed, pointed, moustache and beard. In one hand, he holds an extremely long Naginata and in the other, he hold an O-katana. On his back there are literally hundreds of swords, spears, axes, ranged weapons of various origins. Aigis and I stare in awe at the Persona.

_"I am Benkei, Master of Arms. Thou hast awakened me by forging and nurturing a bond of the World Arcana. I shall serve my master until the end,"_ says the Persona, puzzling me before it vanishes. _When did Aigis and I form a bond? Isn't Aigis represented by the Chariot Arcana?_ I continue to ask myself questions and fail to notice that Aigis is clinging to me. I finally notice, but by then she has entered Sleep Mode. I sigh before attempting to move Aigis and finding that she feels as light as a small weight. I then lift her gently and note that no longer feel any pain in my ribs or pelvis. I cast Traesto on the maiden and send her to her room before going to sleep.

* * *

_Minato's PoV_

I feel the Dark Hour end and sigh with relief. Earlier I had felt like Minako and the others were in danger, but I was unable to leave my room, literally. After I tried to leave the hospital the day after my operation, I had been locked in my room with a friendly guard, who could experience the Dark Hour, and had been handcuffed to my bed. _Aren't they a little too worried that I'll try and escape. I decided I wouldn't after my first attempt._

"You feeling alright," asks the guard, "You looked pale for a while." I nod at her and she sighs in relief.

"I felt like something bad was going to happen, but now I feel reassured," I say with a half smile. She sighs again, but returns my smile. "So, how's life?"

"Pretty good," she responds with an excited gleam in her eyes, "I'm going on a date next Sunday."

"Who's the lucky guy," I ask hoping to get more information. "He sounds like a special person to attract a beauty like you." She blushes a little because she can tell that I mean my words, but not in a way that makes me interested or attracted to her beyond friendship. I had only known her for a few weeks, but I could tell that she was special and deserved a lot. She had blue eyes and dark brown hair that cupped her face with a curvaceous figure that made her stand out, especially in the black suit she wore when on duty.

"His name is Alexander," she says after a moment and I raise an eyebrow.

"I know an Alexander," I say, gaining her interest, "He has white hair, violet eyes, a bit of a-"

"foul temper when it comes to being interrupted, but is a nice guy overall. He also seems to have an aura of mystery and fear of three girls that live at his dorm when alone," she finishes and I nod.

"Mitsuru and Cosmos aren't going to like this one bit," I say trying to figure out who the third girl that scares Al is. The guard asks me about my statement and we begin discussing life at the dorm for Al.

* * *

_Al's PoV_

"_You what_," shout Mitsuru and Cosmos at the same time. _Maybe telling them that I had a date of sorts was a horrible idea... They had a better reaction when I told them about my ability to use more than one Persona._ I nod meekly, which only infuriates both women. Mitsuru begins to pace around the room while Cosmos gives me a look that says she wants to strangle me yet wants me alive.

"When did this Ashe bitch ask you on a date and when did you meet," seethes Cosmos, but I provide no answer, mainly because I want to avoid fighting inside the refurbished dorm. I quickly explain that it's really just a casual stroll through the city along with lunch and hear a glass shatter. I turn to see an old vase in pieces near Mitsuru.

"I could understand you, after all, none of us are romantically engaged," says Mitsuru, calming down, "I hope you enjoy your day." I sense danger when Mitsuru finishes her statement. _She said that with a little too much cheer and happiness in her voice. Especially since she was pissed off seconds before that._

"Mitsuru's right, we aren't romantically involved," says Cosmos with a wicked smile, "It just means I'll have to stake my claim when you're done." I cringe and decide to make sure my room is secure at night and to add a few traps to my room's entrance and window.

"I see," I say, not fully trusting them to be fine and leave the dorm to go to practice. After a few hours of practicing our older songs, Jun has us practice a song called Key Plus Words and another called GodFATE, both of which come from musicians I enjoy: Yuki Kawamura, Shiroko Hirata and Faylan. Eventually, Kyouhei turns up and he thanks me once again before giving me tips on dealing with stress at home. I nod and feel our bond grow a little, then feel the entire band's bond strengthen after we become more acquainted with one another. I get a ride back to the dorm from Ashe, who reminds me about next Sunday and tells me that she's at a crossroads of sorts before driving off. I enter the dorm and find Cosmos waiting for me.

"Aren't you late," she says, "Visiting Ashe?" I respond with the truth: I had a long day at work. I then go to my room and rest. The next few days pass quickly and uneventfully, leading to Saturday night. I prepare my clothes for my date tomorrow and cast a few trap Mahamaons, Agidynes, Garudynes and Megidola around my door. I then stack a few Makarakarns and Tetrakarns inside of my door frame and window. Afterwards, I go to sleep and hope that Cosmos can't find a way past my traps.

The next day comes quickly. I leave the house around the time Minako returns from visiting a person named Akinari and going for a walk with Shinji. The pair gives me acknowledging nods as they pass by me and I begin to wonder if they are a close to becoming a couple as I head to Hagakure to meet Ashe.

* * *

_Cosmos' PoV_

Alexander did not notice me, Mitsuru and Aigis tailing him. I don't know how long it took for me to convince Mitsuru to follow him, but Aigis was quite interested in "Seeing a hybrid outside of its natural environment." _He probably reminds her of Minato... I think. I would not tolerate another competitor for Alexander, especially not an inorganic being._ Mitsuru signals for us to put on our disguises and within moments we look completely.

Mitsuru dons a black and grey, three-piece, suit and a long, blue, wig that manages to hide all of her hair. Aigis puts on a black long sleeved, shirt with matching biker gloves and skinny jeans. She then puts a black wig and hair band and changes her eye color from blue to green. I put on a plaid skirt, thigh high stockings and a white, frilly, shirt with a red ribbon. I put on a pair of glasses and tie my hair into a ponytail. We quickly board the train after Alexander and watch him until we reach our stop.

Alexander walks to the entrance of Hagakure where a buxom woman around the age of twenty waits for him. _So that's Ashe. Alexander has decent taste._ She wears a simple black shirt and and blue jeans that accent her curves. I grit my teeth at Al's potential suitor while Mitsuru looks at the two of them with mixture of disinterest and jealousy. _So Mitsuru might want him as her partner after all... Interesting._

Aigis points out that they are walking into the restaurant and we quickly walk in and take seats to their far right. The two of them strike up a conversation about music and its influence on people until a group of men in black attire tries hitting on Ashe. Ashe swiftly rejects them and returns to her conversation with Alexander, but they are interrupted again when one of the men tries to put his arm around her. Alexander then proceeds to grab the man's hand and give him a "polite" death glare, shaking the man's confidence. In retaliation, the man has one of his cronies "accidentally" trip a person carrying ramen onto Ashe, but before the liquid can touch her, it changes course and spills on the man's foot. I stifle a laugh at this. _So Alex won't let her get hurt. Maybe he's just trying to be polite._

While I'm thinking to myself, Alex and his date leave the restaurant and Mitsuru tells me after pulling me back to reality. We begin to follow them when the men from earlier surround us. I sigh in annoyance as the leader begins flirting with the three of us, but I don't do anything nor do I say anything. I stop being non expressive when the leader plant a kiss on my cheek.

"Sorry, not interested," I say, grabbing the man's arm and twisting it viciously. I hear a sickening snap and the rest of the men stare at me blankly before running towards me and the others with blood lust. I tell Aigis to incapacitate anyone who attacks her while Mitsuru and I defend ourselves. I easily knock out some of the men using only my strength and speed, while Mitsuru uses self defense and disarming techniques on each of her would be assailants. Aigis simply punches everybody who attacks her, knocking them out cold.

Nearly five minutes pass and the three of us sigh in relief.

"That goodness that that's over and done with," I say before noticing that Alexander and Ashe are gone. Aigis and Mitsuru both scan the area and find no sign of the pair. I sigh deeply before deciding that we should look for the couple. Hours later, Aigis detects Alexander and we see him carrying a drunken Ashe to the monorail. Eventually, he reaches an apartment complex with a penthouse at the top. He sighs and enters the building. Aigis prepares to follow him, but I stop her.

"Aigis, Alexander will know that we followed him if you enter that building," I say and Mitsuru nods.

"Doing so would compromise our operation," adds Mitsuru. Aigis nods, understanding the consequences of her possible actions, and waits with Mitsuru and I. Half an hour later, Alexander leaves the apartments and walks to the station. The three of us beat him to the mark and return to the dorm after slipping out of our disguises. I quickly fly towards Alexanders room and attempt to open his door, but it doesn't budge. I try and again, but get the same result, so I try and bust down his door with a punch. My attack gets reflected back onto me and I feel dazed before fainting.

* * *

_Al's PoV_

The dorm is quiet when I get back to it. I walk to my room and find Cosmos laid out in front of my room. _So it did work!_ I cast Traesto on Cosmos and send her to some place on the third floor. I then walk into my room and go to sleep.

* * *

"Welcome to the Velvet Room," says a raven haired woman with amber eyes. I see Cosmos appear to my right and she glares at me. I force a smile in return, but before things can worsen the woman clears her throat. "We have much to talk about, young Wild Card."

"No joke," says a familiar voice. I turn to my left and see the Hermit in a fully materialized version of its succubus form. _Oh goddamn it! Now what!?__  
_

* * *

**Omake: Punsters**

* * *

Alexander sits in the dorm's lounge when a note falls on his head. He reads the message and discards it without glancing at it again.

"What was that," asks Ken. Alexander tells him that a note forbade them from leaving the dorm until everyone made a pun. Soon all of SEES gathers on the lounge with similar notes and annoyed expressions. They try and open the door to the front of the dorm, but get pushed back by a force field. Alexander sighs and has everyone gather around in a circle.

"Okay, who wants to go first," He asks and Junpei raises his hand.

"I guess since all of the ladies are here, I can show off my Sexy Dance," he says with a perverted grin as he slowly unbuttons his shirt. Cosmos glares at him before clearing her throat.

"In that case, your little friend will suffer a Cruel Attack," she says. Junpei shrinks away from her rather quickly. Ken tuts a few times before addressing Cosmos.

"That's not how puns work," he says, "That and nobody should be talking about Vile Assaults, especially not you." Alexander and Mitsuru chuckle at Cosmos' reaction causing her to glare at them.

"Don't make me pull out Mahama," she growls before giggling herself. Alexander smirks and replies smoothly.

"Why don't you? It's already Hama time." Mitsuru and the the majority of SEES cracks up at Alexander's statement. Shinjiro snorts.

"Kids, don't make me pull out Mahamaon you." SEES bursts out laughing at the timing of Shinjiro's pun. Minako pretends to groan then replies.

"Now Shinji-senpai, you shouldn't ruin the Mudo," she smirks, earning a smile from the stoic Senior. Yukari interjects.

"These puns are ruining Mamudo."

"Then why don't we have the Ice Break," intones Aigis. Akihiko chuckles before responding.

"Because it take more than a Swift Strike." Minako and Junpei catch the Pun, but it is Mitsuru who replies.

"He's right. We'd need a person with a Brave Blade and an Enduring Soul." SEES quiets down at Mitsuru's pun, but Koromaru begins barking and gets their attention.

"He says 'Since I am unable to attend school, I Megidolaon and apply to a school that accepts dogs'," translates Aigis. SEES stares for a moment before grasping the Shiba-inu's pun and exploding with laughter. Aigis and Koromaru tilt their heads. "Koromaru says that he was serious." SEES looks at Koromaru, who indeed has an adamant expression. They stop laughing only for Koromaru to bark similarly to a person laughing.

"Just kidding," translates Aigis and SEES starts laughing once more.

**END**

* * *

**A/N:** And that end's Chapter Ten! This chapter wasn't my favorite(probably because I kept falling asleep as I typed), but I think it was somewhat enjoyable. The main purpose of this chapter is Character Development. The Omake killed me, but then again, I made the puns in the first place. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please remember to R&R and vote for the main(and temporary) pairings of the story.

Misc.: During this chapter Alexander gained Benkei, a Persona of the World Arcana. While Aigis represents the Aeon Arcana to the Arisato's near the end of the story, Alexander represents the World to her because he teaches her about humans and the world they live in. Eventually this bond will progress further and...

You may be confused by the Arcana Hermit's appearance at the end of the chapter, but the next chapter will explain that somewhat. Also, Hades will get a full description in a future chapter.

Note: Any songs mentioned in this chapter, before this chapter and after this chapter do not belong to me, they belong to their respective owners.

A special Thanks goes to all of my reviewers and readers.

-Azure Blade of Chaos


	12. Chapter 11: Darkness' Return

Note: Sorry for the delay. Between school work, being sick and having my writing schedule modified, I've been unable to write as often as I've wanted. This chapter will be the return of The Harvester and the appearance of a new antagonist. Edit: Chapter has been edited over for grammar and spelling.

* * *

**XI- Chapter 11: Darkness' Return -XI**

_Minako's PoV_

* * *

I was with Shinjiro on the dorm's rooftop for the third time in a week and a half. I felt sheepish and a little embarrassed because of how fast we had gotten close to one another(One week we seemingly hated each other, the next we were almost a couple).

"What's bothering you," asked Shinjiro as I fidgeted a little, "You're acting like a scared schoolgirl, not the warrior princess you are." My face felt warm. _He's complimenting me in his own way._

"I'm fine, it's nothing," I say quickly as I plop down next to the Senior, "I'm just a little col-" Before I can finish, Shinjiro removes his red pea coat and wraps it around me. I thank him and pull out a watch that Shinjiro recognizes instantly.

"Where'd you find this," he asks rather loudly, "I've been looking for this watch for a while."

"You told me that you had lost a watch, so I decided to look for it and found it after talking with Officer Kurosawa," I reply, handing him the watch, "Why is it so important to you? It seems to have gone through a lot." Shinjiro gives a bitter laugh before explaining the meaning of watch. I stare at him after he finishes and draw closer to him. He closes his eyes and-

_"Hey guys, we're going to Tartar- Am I interrupting something,"_ asks Alexander, telepathically thanks to him linking the minds of himself, Shinjiro and me, upon sensing me and Shinjiro nearly kiss. I turn red and send a mental death glare at my upperclassman.

"No, you weren't, we're on our way," I half snarl, "Are we exploring freely or doing a Tartarus Run?" Alexander says we're doing the latter, which puts me at ease; every time we explored to simply explore it, we encountered the Reaper in pairs or trios, which was quite a deadly challenge.

_"We need to see what the Hermit unlocked for us,"_ he continues and I wonder why he phrased his sentence so oddly. I ask him and he laughs a little, _"Trust me when I say I've had a few rough nights without Lilith bothering me." Lilith? "To make a long story short, Cosmos can be possessed by a 'sibling' of hers. One who makes her seem tame and harmless."_ I feel Alexander shudder and don't really blame him because I had seen how Cosmos acted around him first hand.

Shinjiro taps me on my shoulder and indicates that we should go downstairs. I nod and give him back his coat before walking inside the dorm with him. When we reach the first floor, we learn that Akihiko and Ken will not be going to Tartarus because of how tired they were from watching a Neo Featherman R marathon. I only shake my head as Alexander, Junpei and Koromaru come downstairs, fully equipped. I notice that Alexander has the Corpse Staff and raise an eye at him.

"Mitsuru finally came up with her request for me to do," he explains, "I can't use the Sword of Wood, Amon or White Thanatos for the entirety of September unless I really need to." I prepare to ask about Hades and the new Persona I sensed within him, but he gave me a look that said he was hiding the existence of the latter from her and that he hadn't completely told her about Hades. I nod and ask if everyone is ready, a habit I had gotten into after watching Minato and Alexander do it all the time. They nod and we leave the dorm not knowing that we would be meeting a hated opponent inside the dark tower.

* * *

_Al's PoV_

To tell the truth, I really shouldn't have gone to Tartarus in my current state. For the past few nights, Cosmos, possessed by her sister, Lilith, had been attacking me in my sleep and forcefully draining my blood like a vampire. While White Thanatos generally helped with the blood loss, Lilith had cast a spell that bound me to her words, which I could resist at the cost of extreme pain as I had learn when I resisted her advances and orders to prostrate myself before her. I glanced at Cosmos and immediately saw that her hair was dark grey and that her eyes were red, indicating that Lilith was in control. I sigh as we head to Tartarus, hoping that she wouldn't hinder me or the others when we got to the tower.

"Alexanderander," calls Mitsuru as we enter Tartarus, "Is everything alright?" I simply nod before walking to the blue door that was invisible to everyone except Minako and I. I open it and find the Arcana Hermit, in succubus form, and the raven haired woman from last time in the stead of Igor, Elizabeth and Igor.

"Welcome, Alexanderander," says the raven haired lady, but I tell her to skip the greeting.

"I need a sword," I say, "and something that can hold a large amount of weapons, armor and items in a categorized way, preferably in the next few days, Raven." The dark haired woman narrows her eyes and sighs.

"For the second time, I am Victoria. Not Raven, Dark Haired Lady or Raven Haired Woman. Please attempt to remember my name," says Victoria before summoning a pocket book and a rapier with an Italian swept hilt and a long, black blade that tapered near the center and returned to normal width near the as it went on. "Here, this is the Catalogue Book and the Ebony Stinger. I take it that you need a replacement for the Sword of Wood in the event that you lose it or find yourself unable to use it." I decided not to ask how she knew about either of those scenarios, especially the latter because she seemed to be psychic. I take the sword and try to take the book, but Victoria's grip tightens on it. I look at her and she only smile sweetly.

"If you want the catalogue, you have to promise me that you will not call me anything but Victoria and that if I ask you to do certain requests, regarding Tartarus or your world, you will if you are able to." I agree to her terms and Victoria hands me the Catalogue Book. I thank her and prepare to leave, when the Arcana Hermit grabs my sleeve.

"...Yes," I ask after a moment and the remnant of the Shadow hands me a box containing a dozen milky orbs.

"These are Soma," she says, "They appear solid, but are actually liquid around an edible core that generates a hard layer around the liquid. They restore your vitality and spirit when eaten and do the same for any allies near you."

"Thanks, Aramhi," I say after a moment of thinking of what to call the Arcana Hermit, "I'll use them well." The Shadow only nods as I walk out of the door and reappear in Tartarus with my new sword, book and restorative items. Mitsuru and the others give me an odd look.

"Dude, you're the only person I know who can walk to a wall five feet away from everyone else and come back carrying additional stuff," says Junpei, "How the hell do you do that?" I shrug and flip through the catalogue, which is empty, and find a section dedicated to items. I try to add the Soma to the book and have no luck until I decide to say the item's name. The box of Soma is quickly sucked into the book, surprising everyone in Tartarus' lobby.

"What just happened," asks Yukari.

"Alexanderander-san seems to have acquired a theoretical Hammerspace device that acts as a book," states Aigis with a minute amount of emotion, "It may have additional functions that have yet to be displayed." The rest of SEES looks at me and I shrug. _I doubt it's Hammerspace. It's probably a gateway to an alternate dimension that only opens and closes when the catalogue is actually used._

"Why don't we pick our team and set out," suggests Lilith without much enthusiasm, "We're wasting time standing here." I begrudgingly agree with her and select Mitsuru, Minako, Shinjiro and Junpei for the team. We walk to the Access Point and choose floor 110 as our destination. From there, the five of us quickly pass through the remaining four floors of the block. The one hundred-fifteenth floor comes as a surprise to the party: it is made of gold and precious stones. We slowly explore the floor, taking on and scanning any Shadows we encounter, until we find the stairs. We explore the next floor at a faster pace, reaching the stairs in minutes. The next two floors are a similar similar story, but the next floor is different.

"Guys, something very wrong here," I say upon arriving on the one hundred-twentieth floor and finding that it is black and silver rather than gold. "Don't let your guard down." The rest of the group nods and we slowly move around the floor until we see black flames blocking the stairs. I quickly warn everyone to prepare for battle and notice a dark aura slowly surrounding Minako. _Shit, she's losing control of Crom Cruach's power again! I need to do something before-_

The black flames condense into a pale skinned person with yellow eyes and tattered modern clothes with wings, horns, a demonic rifle with a serrated bayonet and a rectangular, cleaver shaped, greatsword.

_**"Ah, you're here,"**_ says the Harvester, _**"I wondered if any other Shadow had slain you."**_

"You," seethes Minako as the aura around her intensifies, "I won't forgive you!" She rushes the Shadow with her axe, Labrys, and attempts to bisect it, but is blocked by the Harvester's sword.

"Minako, fall back," I shout as I summon Amon and cast Mind Charge on myself, then follow it with a Megidolaon. Minako deftly dodges my attack as her skin slowly turns grey and casts Megidola using her Persona, Cybele. Both attacks hit the Harvester, who shrugs them off before swiping at Minako with its new weapon.

"Alexanderander, is this the-" begins Mitsuru before I interrupt her.

"Yes, the Harvester," I manage between casting Ragnarok and Thunder Reign on the deadly Shadow, "It's the thing that hospitalized Minato." Shinjiro huffs as he charges at the Shadow only to roundhouse kick it and follow with a well timed slash from his axe, knocking away the Harvester's greatsword. The Harvester retaliates with roundhouse kick of its own, sending Shinji crashing into Junpei, who manages to have Hermes use Blade of Fury on the Shadow before getting landed on.

_**"I guess that I should've started out seriously,"**_ mutters the Harvester as a dark aura surrounds it and its horns lengthen. It then teleports in front of me and fires its rifle at me, only for me to use Traesto to teleport out of the way of the bullet.

"I'll get serious too," I say, "Benkei!" The fallen warrior appears and I feel my strength and speed increase greatly. "Let's go." The Harvester fires at me again and I dodge before drawing both the Corpse Staff and Ebony Stinger, then rush the Shadow. It summons its broadsword and swings the massive weapon at me, but I block with the Corpse Staff and push the Shadow back as Mitsuru casts Bufudyne on it, with not much of an effect. The Harvester then beats its wings and bats me into a wall, but I spring back at it, faster than before thanks to a quick casting of Sukukaja, and deliver a slash to it with both of my weapons, causing it to slightly flinch.

It growls at me and fires a Megidolaon infused bullet at me, which I dodge before channeling Benkei's power into myself and summoning a large globe of weapons to surround the Harvester.

"Ultima Assault," I roar as the weapons condense on the Harvester. "Now, Thunder Reign!" I summon Amon and cast the strongest electric spell on the weapons to electrify the Shadow. Nothing happens for a moment, but then the sphere of weapons explodes and a somewhat bloodied Harvester appears from the center of the weapons. Dark energy swirls around its broadsword and I sheath the Corpse Staff. The Shadow and I stare at each other before charging at the other with our swords raised. Our weapons clash and we are thrown back by the shockwave of our attacks, only to charge at each other again, faster than before. Once again we are sent flying by our attacks and once again we charge at each other and clash, this time holding our ground as a massive shockwave is released by our strength. I jump away from the Harvester and gather energy into myself and the Ebony Stinger before launching myself at the Shadow. I call out an attack that uses the energy I gathered in an instant.

"Thousand Blade Strike!"

_**"Dark Wave Slash!"**_ A thousand ethereal swords form three giant blades of energy that fly at the Harvester's giant wave of black energy. When the attacks collide an explosion of energy rock the floor and destroys much of the floor, ceiling and the majority of the walls. I pick myself up and find the Harvester and the rest of my group still standing. Minako's skin has become dark grey and a mad aura flows from her. _I know that form... Dammit!_

"Ready for round two," she asks as Crom Cruach appears behind her. "I believe I owe you a dismemberment."

"Junpei, Mitsuru, distract Minako," I yell avoiding a slash from the Harvester, "Shinjiro, help me out!" the three of them nod and the group begins to carry out its tasks. Shinjiro and I flank the Shadow and watch it for any sudden movements. The Harvester watches us as carefully, as we watch do the same to it, before dashing towards Shinji, then fires two Garudyne infused bullets at me and attempts to cleave Shinjiro in half. Shinjiro manages to roll out of the way, only to be shot by a Ziodyne infused bullet at point blank range, shocking him and sending him back a few yards. I take the brunt of the damage from the two bullets, but shrug off the damage thanks to Benkei's regenerative ability.

"Megalo Hellfire," I chant after casting Mind Charge on myself, twice. A torrent of indigo, black and violet flames leaps from my hand and speeds towards the Harvester like a fiery hound. The Harvester blocks the brunt of the attack and fails to notice Shinji, having recovered, sneak behind it and raise his axe.

"Hey asshole, I got you a present," says my partner as he swings down his weapon and creates a gash on the Harvester's back. The Shadow roars with anger and blows away Shinjiro and the flames I sent at it with an omnidirectional shockwave.

_**"That actually hurt, I'll have to pay you back tenfold,"**_ states the Harvester after regaining its composure. It smashes its broadsword into its rifle and creates a grenade launcher with an extended barrel and a chainsaw attachment. _...You know what, I don't have time to-_

Junpei and Mitsuru are sent flying past me by the possessed, berserk, Minako. I growl to myself in annoyance. _I hate Tartarus and everything related to it. I'm going to just destroy it. Yeah, I'm tired of this tower and all of the shit I've had to deal with because of it._ I summon Amon, White Thanatos and Hades' cards and crush them.

"Amon, Kaiser Doomer. Hades, Hellfire. White Thanatos, Brave Blade," I state in a monotone voice. The three Persona appear and I feel a strain on my spirit as the three of them rush the Harvester. Hades engulfs the Shadow in dark red and black flames while White Thanatos performs a single slash that segments itself and becomes a flurry of slashes on the ignited Shadow. Amon flies high into the air and gathers energy, then dives towards the Harvester with a pair of gigantic swords that he use to slash the Shadow in a cross formation that then explodes with black, violet and green energy. The Harvester appears, scarred from the combined might of my three attacks and fades into darkness after stating that it would return after it healed itself. I quickly turn to Minako, who has grown a pair of black horns and now has a pair of demonic gauntlets similar to Amon's.

"Round two begins now, huh," I say, readying my weapons and pulling out a Soma. I quickly bite into its shell and feel myself become completely rejuvenated. The core disappears and I begin to circle Minako. The possessed girl absorbs Crom Cruach into herself, annoying me greatly as she grows a reptilian tail and four rhombus shaped wings.

"Bring it human," she hisses before rushing me at a near unavoidable speed. I swipe at her with the Corpse Staff and she parries with her Labrys, then fires a Megidolaon from her hand, sending me into a wall in immense pain. I slowly drag myself out of the wall and fire my own Megidolaon at her and follow it with a Niflheim and Panta Rhei, sending Minako through a wall and outside the tower. For a moment I cringe, only for Minako to fly back into the tower, using her dark wings, and fire a beam of pure energy at me. I roll out of the attack's path and cast Sukukaja and Rakukaja on myself before rushing the winged girl performing an Almighty boosted drop kick on her. We both end up tumbling through the air and through into a pillar on the floor, destroying it. The floor rumbles slightly and I cast Traesto on myself to gain some distance from Minako. She quickly recovers around the time Mitsuru and Shinjiro get up and dust themselves off.

"Tarukaja," I say and feel my strength increase as I walk towards my opponent, then sprint towards her at full speed. Minako flies towards me at a similar speed and I cast Ziodyne to run on the remnants of a wall and knock her out of the air with the Corpse Staff, only to get smashed into the ground and driven through another pillar. The floor rumbles again, louder and I recover with the aid of Mitsuru, while Shinjiro fends off Minako.

"Thanks," I grumble as I gather my spiritual power into a ball. I summon White Thanatos and Hades' cards and fuse them using my energy as a temporary catalyst. The result is White Thanatos with six wings on his shoulders, disconnected arms, a black version of its usual outfit, a black beak-like mask and a burning red eye. I then channel the Persona into myself and gain a black coat with fur trim and long coattails.

"Playtime is over, Crom," I snarl in distorted voice as a black katana appears in my left hand, replacing the Corpse Staff and a pair of ethereal wings form on my back. I then fly towards Minako perform a series of vicious slashes on her, severing her wings. She growls and knocks Ebony Stinger out of my right hand with her Labrys. I return the favor by shattering her Labrys with the katana at the cost of my weapon as well. The two of us then square off. Minako throws quick jabs and deadly elbows, while I block until she fires a black and red fireball at me and hits Shinji dead in the chest after I dodge it.

"Oops," she says with a sadistic smile, "I missed." I growl knee her in the stomach, hard, and follow with a roundhouse kick to her open chest, sending her staggering back. She grunts and throws a powerful punch, but I catch her fist and slowly begin to crush it. She screams and I let go of her, only to perform a slash with my left arm, destroying her top and reopening her old wound from the Harvester. I then summon a ball of pure light energy and charge it with my own energy, creating a light sword that I stab into the ground to form a seal around Minako. I cast Spirit Drain on the downed Wild Card to weaken her before using her energy and my own to cast Samsara on her.

Thousands of lights form around the prone Minako and connect to form a shining sigil that bathes her in purifying light that slowly disperses Crom Cruach's influence on her. Minako, instead of fainting, rises slowly and I wrap her in my coat to make her seem adequately dressed. I then hear glass shatter and feel my bond with Minako strengthen.

"Thanks," she mutters as we I heft her over my shoulder and locate Junpei, who is trapped behind a thick wall of the partially collapsed ceiling. I smash through the wall with the aid of a Tarukaja and pull out the easy going junior.

"Thanks man," he says after taking a few deep breaths. He then looks at how battered Minako and I are. "Jeez, what happened to the two of you?"

"We nearly killed each other for the second time," Minako answers matter of factly, "Alexander won. Now, shouldn't we find the others?" I nod, suddenly feeling extremely tired. The three of us quickly find Mitsuru and Shinjiro arguing over which direction they should look in first.

"Senpais, we're right here," shouts Junpei, stopping the two other seniors from continuing their meaningless argument.

"Thank goodness the three of you are alright," says Mitsuru after sighing in relief. She then glares at me, but I feel too tired to bother reacting. "You purposely did not explain the power of Hades completely or that you had a fourth Persona."

"We'll talk later," I say before grabbing the hilt of Ebony Stinger, which had landed near my current location, and casting Traesto on the group. Fuuka and Lilith assess our condition and have Yukari heal us before I cast Traesto once more and return all of us to the dorm. I proceed to let Minako down and trudge to my room to sleep. I find Lilith there and sigh. _Why must things always get complicated when I'm tired?_

"What," I groan as the succubus wraps her arms around my neck.

"Sleep," she coos and I oblige without much of a fuss, resisting long enough to boot her out of my room so that I could sleep in relative peace.

* * *

_? PoV_

"My daughter, how fares your time with Alexander," asks the angelic figure to Lilith.

"It fares well," she says, "He still resists many of my commands, but his will seems to be diminishing."

"Father, you left me in charge of Alexander," begins Cosmos, but she is cut off by her sister.

"And you have proven inadequate," she sneers, "Be a dear and let an expert handle this."

"You're no expert, you're just forceful," states Cosmos, angering Lilith.

"Shut up you-"

"Silence, both of you," commands the angelic figure before addressing Cosmos, "Cosmos, your sister has progressed further in terms of making Alexanderander our ally. Why do you make such a fuss when you have the same goal."

"Because I know I could win him over faster than she ever could," states Cosmos referring to Lilith with disdain, "I just wasn't using the full extent of my power."

"A likely story from the one who can't even Charm Speak," scoffs Lilith until the angelic figure narrows his eyes at her.

"Cosmos, I am willing to give you another chance," he begins and Lilith begins to protest, "If you promise to use all of your available assets to bring him over to our side."

"I will father," says Cosmos with a smile that made the angelic figure feel a little sorry about lying to her.

"Very well, you are dismissed," he says and sends Cosmos back to the real world. Once her sister is gone, Lilith laughs darkly.

"Phenomenal acting as always master," she says as the angelic figure sheds his angelic guise and chuckles deeply.

**"Indeed,"** he says, **"Cosmos is powerful and easily manipulated, which makes her an excellent pawn. 'Tis a shame that she was not born a demoness, she would have made a great demon lord with her potential."**

"Quite so," says Lilith as she stretches her wings, "Should I test her mettle?"

**"Do as you like as long as you do not allude to your presence,"** states the great demon before laughing, **"Soon, I will be able to leave this place and reunite with my true daughter."**

* * *

_Minato's PoV_

"I suddenly have the urge to punch Al in the face," I say, surprising myself and my guard.

"Why," she asks somewhat defensively.

"'Dunno, I just feel like he's done something worth a hit to the face," I reply, "How'd your date go?"

"Pretty well," she says, "We visited a restaurant and a karaoke bar. Then I got drunk and needed Al to carry me to my house. That's about it... Apparently I'm pushy and flirty when I'm intoxicated." I shrug then ask her if I can go for a walk around the hospital. She nods and unlocks my handcuffs. I stretch for a little and walk out of the room with my guard following behind me.

* * *

_Al's PoV_

I woke and found Cosmos, the real Cosmos, asleep near me. Despite my annoyance at her being in my room, I smiled because her sister was no longer here in her place.

"I'll let it slide this time," I say as I leave my room and head to school. Today is a regular day at Gekkoukan for me, with my "favorite" teacher acting like he runs the school as usual. Mr. Ekoda makes snide remarks about me and Shinjiro; I question his ability as a teacher. He yells at me and tries create an equation or question I can't solve; I solve whatever he throws at me. He accuses me of cheating and I explain my answer with extreme detail and how I got to it. Ekoda tells me to leave the room, calling me a smart aleck; I oblige and go to the studio and practice a few songs until lunch ends, when I cast Traesto to get back to school on time for my next set of classes. Mitsuru asks why I patronize Ekoda, I respond by telling her that he's biased, egotistical and thinks that anyone who doesn't meet his ridiculous standards is trashy or not worth teaching. Mitsuru agrees, but reprimands me anyways and I tell her that I'll act the same towards him as long as he acts the way he does towards me and his other students. I then remind her that I have yet to cast a spell on him or anything that belongs to him, which oddly soothes her.

Classes after lunch blaze by since I don't have to worry about Ekoda and his ranting. Just as the day ends, I get called to the Teacher's Lounge and find myself face to face with Ekoda, Mr. Edogawa, Ms. Toriumi, Mrs. Terauchi, Mr. Ono, Ms. Ounishi, and the Physics teacher whose name I never remember.

"I was called here," I say politely as Ekoda sends a murderous glare my way, "May I be of assistance?"

"Alexander," begins Ms. Toriumi, "If we were theoretically going on a trip later in the year, what would be your preferred destination?"

"Why are we asking this delinquent," asks Ekoda, furious.

"Because," says Mrs. Terauchi, irritated at Ekoda, "We agreed to ask the top ten Seniors and Juniors their opinions on the matter. Besides, Alexander is not a delinquent."

"I don't care," he roars, "We should stick to tradition as usual and go to Kyoto-" Before Ekoda can continue his rant, the teachers burst into an argument about where they think we should go. During this time, I text Kyohei and ask if he has a schedule for the concerts from October to December. He replies that two are in Kyoto, one is in Inaba and one is in Tokyo. I clear my throat and gain the attention of the teachers.

"When would we be going on the trip," I ask, "Some places are better in certain months."

"We're going in November," replies Mr. Ono. I sigh and make my decision.

"Inaba," I say with confidence, "It's rural, so many students will get to see what life outside a big city is like. Then there is the cultural appeal..." I go on about the positive aspects of visiting Inaba until all of the teachers, minus Ekoda, are convinced. I get dismissed and walk out of the room with an idea. _Mr. Ono likes the Sengoku period and the age of Shogunates right? Why don't I "persuade" him to help with a "school friendly" activity. To do that, I'll need to find a few special katanas... Which means I have to go to Tartarus... It'll be worth it though._ I chuckle to myself as I return to the dorm.

"Dude, that look you have is scary," notes Junpei as I enter the lounge, "Did you destroy an enemy tank or something?" I laugh off Junpei's second remark and pack my stuff for a visit to Tartarus.

"Are we going to Tartarus," asks Minako coming downstairs with Shinji. I shake my head.

"Me, Fuuka, Junpei and Ken are going to Tartarus. You and the others are staying here until we get back," I say. Ken asks me why are we going to Tartarus and I tell him the simple answer: to get as many legendary and historical katanas and spears as we can. I omit the fact that we were also going to do a quick run through Tziah and take out the Guardians of the block. The Dark Hour comes quickly and Junpei, Fuuka, Ken and I reach the gate to Tartarus within minutes thanks to Sukukaja.

"I'm ready to kick ass," says Junpei with a cocky grin as he readies his sword and Ken tightens his grip on his spear. I look around and see a note on the door to the Velvet Room that says to defeat a baker's dozen of Hakurou Muusha and their leader, a Kegareta Muusha. I sigh until I see the reward: a Myoharu Muramasa! I grin and lead Junpei and Ken into Yabbashah, then move onto Tziah and prepare to assassinate a few Shadows and get a few special weapons.

* * *

A/N: And that ends chapter eleven. Once again, I apologize for the late chapter, but hope that it was worth it. Please Review/Critique this chapter and any other chapters so I can get an idea on what you, the readers believe I should improve on.

Misc: Lilith was formally introduced this chapter. She actually appeared last chapter as the darker version of Cosmos that Al mentioned. Her "Father" has also appeared. Kudos to anyone who can guess who he was referring to when he mentioned his daughter and who he is.

The Harvester also made his reappearance with a new weapon. Each time SEES encounters it, it will be stronger and smarter, even if it doesn't show it. SEES will also need to watch out for Minako around the Harvester because her emotions calling Crom Cruach from his prison...

If this chapter's battles were to have music, the songs would be Adventure's End, by Yoko Shimomura and Last Order ~Crisis Mix from Crisis Core Final Fantasy VII(In reverse order) for the Harvester and Devils Never Cry by Shaun McPherson "Shootie H.G." and Invasion From Within by Tsunami Bomb for Crom possessed Minako.

Note: The Poll for the pairings is still open for Minato and Al, Minako has been locked with Shinjiro(I will remove the choices involving her).

A special Thanks goes to all of my reviewers and supporters behind the scenes.

-Azure Blade of Chaos/Haos Serpent Blade -Azure Fang


	13. Chapter 120: Chronicle

A/N: This Chapter, or at least part of it, has been on my mind since the idea for this story appeared in my head. This chapter will contain the final antagonists of the story(indirectly and directly). The songs that fit this chapter are Falling Towards the Sky and Sharkface by Jeff Williams.

** XII- Chapter 12.0: Chronicle -XII**

_No PoV_

* * *

The groan released by the building as the upper most portion fell towards the ground was deafening despite the roar of rain, wind and lightning created by the raging typhoon. A violet haired young woman cried out the name of two of the many people falling from the building, hoping with futility that they would survive the fall. A red haired woman next to the violet haired girl could not mask her shock: two of the strongest people she knew were going to die and she couldn't save them nor could her allies. A tear fell from both of their faces as the upper portion of the building crashed into the ground, crushing the young men and everyone within that section of the halved building.

"I-impossible," muttered an emerald haired young woman, "Alexander-senpai and Minato can't be dead..."

* * *

_A few days earlier:_

_Minako's PoV_

"You're getting released on the twenty-first," I exclaim loudly over the phone, startling Akihiko, Shinjiro and Mitsuru as I talked with my younger brother. "That's great!"

"Calm down, Minako. You'll wake half the hospital," Minato says on the other line, chuckling, "Yes, I'll be out of here in a few days and I'll finally be able to get some real exercise." I laugh at his remark, knowing he meant visiting Tartarus to get back up to speed.

"Be careful what you wish for, the Harvester appeared last time SEES went to 'exercise'," I say seriously, "We don't want a repeat of what happened the first time it appeared."

"...True," he replies after a moment, "But you can't blame me for wanting to get back into the groove of things. How's Al doing?"

"Alexander's on his way to Tartarus with Junpei, Ken and Fuuka," I respond, "He got a new weapon and an inventory from the Velvet Room."

"That's interesting," muses my brother, before becoming serious, "Did Al do something to you recently? Yesterday I got the urge to punch him in the face and the only time that happens is when..." He trails off, but the rest of his sentence is implied: when someone does something to me that can be harmful. I think about bluffing to him, but Minato would probably see through it so I rush through the truth.

"IgotpossessedbyCromagainandAlexanderbrokehisinflu enceanddestroyedmyshirtandjacketintheprocessHealso reopenedthewoundIgotfromtheHarvesteralittlewhileba ck!"

"...Okay," Minato says, "I'm going to pretend I understood all of that. Anyways, have you heard from Noma? He came and visited earlier and did something to one of the cards he gave me. Now Orpheus talks to me." I'm taken aback by Minato's statement. _Personae generally don't talk to us... At least no one else mentions it... Didn't Lenette mention me having a choice involving him?_

"That's interesting," I say, "I haven't seen him recently. Maybe I'll run into him in the near future. I'll see you soon."

"You too," he replies, "Take care of yourself until then." I begin to answer when the connection between phones is cut by the beginning of the Dark Hour. I lay down on the couch and begin to doze off after awhile. Just before I fall asleep Shinjiro walks up to me and lifts me up.

"Come on princess," he says with a hint of sarcasm, "You can't just take up the entire couch." I stare at him tiredly before grabbing his arms and forcing him to fall onto the couch. I then return to laying down, using the senior as a pillow.

"Lets stay like this for awhile," I sigh as sleep slowly creeps over me. I begin to doze off again when Shinjiro ruffles my hair.

"I'm not a pillow, Minako," he grumbles, tinted a light rose. A sly smile creeps across my face. I slowly rise and wrap my arms around Shinjiro's shoulders then kiss him. He falters and stops breathing for a moment before returning the kiss. We part to breathe after a moment before locking lips once more.

"Hey guys, we're ba- Junpei, Ken, Fuuka, we're going for a walk," says Alexander upon opening the main door and seeing me and Shinjiro.

"What," whines Junpei, "We just got ba-" Junpei is cut off by the closing of the door and begins to protest as Alexander drags him and the others away from the dorm. I smirk after parting from Shinjiro once more.

"I think everyone would appreciate it if you didn't get much further than that on the couch," says a voice I don't recognize. I turn and see a young woman around my age with violet, nearly indigo, hair, rose colored eyes and figure that made Mitsuru look ordinary. The woman only smiles politely as I try and recognize her.

_"It's Cosmos,"_ states Alexander telepathically, _"She did something to herself that transformed her into her current self. Also, I'm severing my mental link to you and Shinjiro. Too many emotions and feelings I don't want to experience have been leaking into my head and confusing me at random moments."_

"I see. Cosmos and you have a telepathic bond? That's interesting," I respond telepathically, disengaging myself from Shinjiro and sitting down beside him.

"I don't want to talk about it. One moment I was washing my face regularly and in the next I felt like Narcissus probably did when he fell in love with his reflection. I managed to weaken the connection, but now everytime I see Cosmos my heart flutters." I sense Alexander sigh then shudder before I feel a sharp pain in my right temple. I rub the area and Shinjiro does the same thing to his left temple.

"Are you alright," asks the senior as Cosmos sits down in the love seat across from the couch. I nod and greet Cosmos before getting up and going to my room to actually sleep.

* * *

_Minato's PoV_

Noma's visit earlier was a pleasant surprise. I was reading an email from an old friend I hadn't seen or heard from in a few years when a man in business suit strode into the room suddenly. Ashe, my bodyguard, wanted to immediately detain and question the man, but I managed to stop her by telling her that he was an acquaintance. Noma thanked me before asking me if I had thought about his offer.

"Your answer determines how much of a service I can be to you and your sister in the future," he said with a look that seemed to know my answer before I said it.

"I'll accept your services as long as you explain them thoroughly," I responded evenly, not wanting to sound biased. Noma only smiles wider. _Why do Igor and Noma do that, it's a little unnerving._

"My basic service is to provide you with items or abilities that will increase your chance of survival during the Dark Hour," answered Noma, opening his suitcase and pulling out a contract, "My more advanced services only apply to those with the 'potential' who have accessed it and can use it." _Ah, Persona. I guess he's trying to keep this service private._

"What's the 'potential'," asked Ashe with a mildly troubled expression, "Is it the ability to combat Shadows?"

"You know about Shadows," I asked incredulously and she nodded.

"I encounter them on full moons when I'm on my way home from my other job. They're generally nuisances without masks, but I saw a Shadow with a deep blue mask a few nights ago, which confused me." _A shadow with a deep blue mask... The Strength Arcana. Isn't that one going to appear on the fourth of next month if the Arcana are appearing in order? I'll have to get back into the swing of things faster than I thought._

"Indeed, your knowledge of the basis of the 'potential' is... unexpected," confessed Noma before asking me if I could get the cards he gave me during my first meeting with him. I complied, having managed to fish them out of my uniform before it was incinerated.

"Why do you-" before I finished, Noma plucked a card with a golden outline from my hand, then a card that was once blank, but now had a picture of a musical note, headphones and a lyre.

"Gold shall be your guide and blue shall be your power," he stated before the two cards exploded into dust that coated me. He then showed me the contract from earlier, now carrying my signature, before bowing and exiting the room. "You will be leaving the hospital in two days and should be able to freely contact me soon. Until then, I bid you adieu." Ashe stared at the door as it closed for a moment before addressing me with a serious tone.

"That 'Noma' character has quite a few secrets," she said with an intense look, "Are you sure that it's in your best interest to trust him?" I nod then suddenly feel a wave of energy wash over me.

"Can we spar," I ask impulsively, "I need the exercise and you seem to be more than capable of defending yourself." _Why would I ask that!? She's going to-_

"I don't see why not," Ashe replies, "I could use a little practice. I'd suggest telling your sister the news if he can be trusted-" A doctor barged into the room before she could finish and told me that I would be free to leave the hospital in two days. If that's not convenient, I don't know what is.

"I'll call her and let her know, but I get the feeling that she'll be preoccupied," I answered after the doctor left the room. I proceed to call my sister and have a conversation with her that is cut short by the Dark Hour. I get out of the bed, no longer handcuffed to it, stretch and follow Ashe down a few flights of stairs and into an elevator that lead to a white room with a padded floor.

"This is the private training room," she says, walking into an adjoined room and coming out with two sets of protective gear and a pair of tonfas. "I tend to only come here when I'm stressed, but it's a good place to spar and train with peers." I put on some of the equipment and offer the tonfas to her, but she shakes her head and passes them to me after she finishes putting on her equipment. "Those are for you. I won't be needing them." I shrug as I put on the head protector and grab the weapons, then enter a comfortable battle stance. I take a deep breath to calm my rapidly beating heart then rush Ashe.

* * *

For the sixth time in a single day, I found myself on my back with a tonfa to my throat. _And I thought my reflexes were fast! I didn't think it was possible to block and counter that many attacks at once._ Ashe offers me a hand and accept, wincing from the pain of being knocked onto my back multiple times.

"You're pretty good," she compliments, "I actually had trouble keeping up with quite a few of your attacks. You need a little more consistency when you attack, sometimes you would attack like a wildcat and other times you would attack like a trained martial artist. Heck, when you got serious during the last round, you fought like both of those combined."

"Thanks," I say, rolling my shoulder, "I wanna go one more round, but I want to try something out."

"Sure, but this'll be the last round. You need to be in good condition tomorrow and I don't want you to suffer a break to a bone because I sparred to roughly with you," Ashe replies in a tone that says she is not willing to negotiate on the matter. I shrug briefly then remove the head protector and replace it with my set of headphones. I connect my headphones to my phone and select an energetic song. I nod my head to the song's opening drum beat and let the music take control.

* * *

_Al's PoV_

To say the least, the trip to Tartarus today was interesting and tiring. While hunting for rare katanas, spears and the Muushas that Victoria wanted subjugated, Junpei and I came up with a combination attack that literally looked like it came from a movie or video game. The same happened with Ken and I, Ken and Junpei and all three of us when we finally encountered the Kegareta Muusha.

* * *

_Tartarus, half an hour earlier_

"This thing just won't die," curses Junpei as samurai based Shadow remained standing after a Zionga from ken, an Agilao from Junpei followed by a Blade of Fury and Megidolaon from me. Ken tightened his grip on his Gungnir before rushing the Muusha and stabbing it a few times before spin kicking and and stabbing it once again with his weapon. The Shadow only shrugged off the attack and prepared to cut Ken in half when Junpei hurled an Agilao at it, distracting it long enough for Ken to scramble away from the Shadow.

"Junpei, Magnum Shot," I command and Junpei grins devilishly.

"You got it," he replies creating a blue Agilao in the shape of a ball and throwing it upwards. I cast Tarukaja on myself and jump above the ball to backflip kick it into the Shadow, which blocks the ball with one of its three nodachi. Junpei then repeatedly fires Agilao at the Muusha, hitting his own fireball in the process, making it larger and faster with each shot. I land and create Megidolaon ball and toss it upwards as Junpei summons Hermes and I summon White Thanatos, disregarding Mitsuru's orders. The ball falls towards the ground and the two of us have our Personae strike the Almighty ball with their, respective, strongest slash attacks, sending the Megidolaon into the giant Agilao and blowing it up.

"Nice team work," says Fuuka, coming out from behind a wall. I nod in agreement before eating a Soma save the core, which vanishes, and feel myself and the others get rejuvenated.

"I still can't figure of how one person eating a Soma heals everyone in the party," I say to no one in particular before a nodachi flies into the wall behind me and cuts Fuuka's cheek deeply. She shrieks and I question why I allowed Junpei and her to persuade me into bringing her past the lobby area of the tower. "Fuuka take cover. Junpei, you treat her while Ken and I try to take this thing down again." Junpei agrees and pulls out a few bandages and ointments as he rushes Fuuka and himself behind the wall. Ken looks at me and asks a question that causes me to smile.

"Alex-senpai, do you think it would be possible to create and fire an energy cannon if I could gather enough power?"

"Probably, but you'd need try channeling your Persona into yourself and drawing on its latent abilities," I say, understanding what Ken was about to try, "Summon your Persona then concentrate on drawing all of its power into yourself. Afterwards try gathering energy, I'll buy you time and help you do so." the ten year old nods and draws his Evoker.

"Nemesis," he shouts as he pulls the trigger. A shot rings out and blue mist spreads around Ken only to condense around him and form a yellow bubble as a modified version of Nemesis with a more mech-like body appeared around him. Four golden rods jutted from the Persona's back as Ken began to spin Gungnir, gathering electricity and light around him.

_He learns quickly. Good._ I once again summon White Thanatos and have him rush towards the oncoming Kegareta Muusha to hold it off. My Persona obeys and I begin to concentrate on generating a large amount of heat and power for Ken's attack. I triple cast Mahamaon, Agidyne and Ziodyne on the rods coming from Nemesis' back, giving the Persona and Ken additional power to use as they continued charging. I grunt before pushing myself to give the two times more power, successfully allowing Ken to fully charge his attack, before diverting my effort to keeping the Shadow away from Ken long enough for him to fire his energy cannon.

"Alex-senpai, call back your Persona," shouts Fuuka from behind the wall as Ken orders Nemesis to fire.

"Overdrive Cannon," bellows Ken as Nemesis releases a massive and devastating yellow, orange and white beam of energy that effectively incinerates everything in front of it, excluding the Muusha and White Thanatos, who I recall before the blast strikes him.

"Stay down, dammit," I seethe as Nemesis vanishes from around the boy, but the Shadow remains Standing. "Junpei, channel Hermes' power and try something out with Ken while I gather energy. I have something big planned, but need your cooperation as well as Ken's." I don't hear Junpei answer as I draw energy into myself. I hear multiple explosions and the Shadow roaring in pain as I finish gathering energy.

"Thanks," I say calmly, "Junpei create as many Agilao balls as you can. Once you're done, I'm going to do the same with Megidola and Bufudyne. Ken, once I'm done, I need you to cast Mazio or Mazionga if you have it." Both of them nod before preparing their spells. The Muusha begins charging towards the three of us when I tell Junpei to start his portion of the attack. He responds by filling the floor with floating Agilao in less than ten seconds. I quickly create Megidola spheres near each of the Agilao, then freeze all of them with repeated castings of Bufudyne. The Kegareta Muusha draws extremely close when I give Ken his cue.

"Now," I roar as the Shadow lunges at us only to get caught in a chain of explosions that only grew larger as the remains of the ice spells were pressurized then liquidated, becoming fuel for the rampant explosions. After a minute more of explosions, nothing remains of the tenacious Shadow except for a helmet, a golden nugget, and a bundle of swords.

"And stay down," huffs Junpei as he and I inspect the swords. We find a Juzumaru Tsunetsugu, an Onimaru Kunitsuna and an Oodenta Mitsuyo among the regular swords and junk swords. I quickly add the three rare swords to the Catalogue Book and walk behind the wall to check on Fuuka.

"That looks painful," I note, seeing the still open cut, "Ken, can you cast Diarama on Fuuka? It should help her injury heal." He nods as he walks behind the wall. He looks at the cut before casting Diarama on Fuuka without summoning Nemesis, surprising me because healing spells generally required a Persona to be present in order to concentrate its effects. I decide to experiment with this in the event that I acquired a Persona who could use healing spells, then ask Fuuka to return us to floor one of Tartarus. She complies and the four of us arrive in the tower's lobby within seconds. Junpei and Ken collapse on the ground and rest as I walk to the blue door that only I could see and enter the Velvet Room.

"Welcome back, Alexander," greets Victoria as I take a seat. I nod in reply and wave at Arahmi. I then pull out the helmet that belonged to the Kegareta Muusha, much to Victoria's delight. "I see you've completed my request. I wonder how willing the Muusha was to relinquish its life to you." I prepare to answer when Victoria tosses me a katana wrapped in blue cloth and two waxy bags of rice with odd tags on them. "There is your reward. Use it well." I shrug and exit the room with the sword and rice.

"Seriously dude, how the hell do you do that," asks Junpei. I shrug and add the items to the catalogue before walking out of the tower.

* * *

Finally entering the dorm, I felt as tired Junpei looked(Nearly asleep while moving) and failed to notice Cosmos until she was straddling me and cupping my face. I couldn't even make an annoyed sigh or growl, but looked into her eyes.

"Yes," I half groan, half slur as a smile dances across Cosmos' face, "Can we save anything related to the both of us until later? I want to sleep." Cosmos' actually nods and dismounts me after giving me a peck on the cheek, much to my relief. I muster enough strength to ask Aigis to carry me to my room and nearly fall asleep in her arms as she takes me up the stairs to my room. I manage to thank her before completely crashing and falling asleep.

I wake up late on Sunday and find myself face to face with Cosmos, who is staring at me with dreamy eyes and a pleasant smile.

"Finally awake sleepy head," she purrs softly, causing my heart to beat like crazy, "We have a lot to talk about." I sigh, but allow her to continue speaking until I feel myself falling back asleep.

"I need a shower," I say interrupting her, "We can finish talking after I'm finished." With that, I grab a change of clothes and walk to the shower room in the dorm. Twenty minutes later, I feel refreshed and decide to hear Cosmos out when I catch a glimpse at the news. I listen to the report about a typhoon on its way to Japan, but stop when the feed cuts to the pressure system analysis portion because I see an extremely low pressure system directly behind the coming storm. For some reason I break into a cold sweat upon seeing the system and feel my instincts go into overdrive when I see the actual footage of the systems: dark grey clouds billowing towards the country followed by a deep crimson sea of clouds. _That storm is unnatural! Something bad is going happen when it gets here!_ I tune back into the news and learn that a building owned by the Vale Corporation is going to be caught in the eye of the storm once it arrives on the twenty first, giving me a persistent nagging sensation. _Why is my gut is telling me that I need to be there... I have an especially bad feeling about this._

"Hey Al, you alright," asks Akihiko, drawing me from my thoughts, "Don't tell me the news about the typhoon is getting you riled up."

"It isn't," I lie, "I just... remembered something from a few years back... I'm going back to sleep." I return to my room and find Cosmos still there. I sit down slowly when Cosmos flashes me a smile before tackling me and removing my shirt. She gasps, seeing the scars I had acquired during the battles with the Harvester, Minako and the Arcana Hermit. She begins to question my injuries, but I tell her not to worry about them. Cosmos sighs.

"If only you weren't taken," she remarks, unattaching herself from me, "I guess I missed my chance to be with you..."

"We could always just be friends," I say after a while, "You've grown from a person I despised into a person I think of as an ally. While I can't accept your feelings, I can accept your opinions. So what do you say?"

"I'll be your friend Al," she says in a sober, but hurt, tone, "That doesn't mean I'll forget my feelings for you though. If you ever need a shoulder to cry on or someone to listen to you, I'll be there." I thank Cosmos as she leaves my room and hear glass shatter. A tall young man appears in front of me. He has shoulder length black hair, crimson eyes, pale skin and fangs. He had on black slacks and dress shoes, a white, silken, poet shirt, a grey and silver vest and a black cloak with red lining.

_**"I am thou...**_

_**I am Austine, Progenitor of Fiends...**_

_**You know, I really don't like talking in an archaic fashion.**_

_**I am Austine, the Vanwulf. I represent your bond with toots and the power of the Temperance Arcana variant: the Will Arcana.**_

_**Call on me whenever you actually need my help, I'll be there.**_

_**I have no choice but to be there.**_

_**Stop staring at me like I'm strange, it makes me fidgety.**_

_**I'm going."**_

I stared at the area where my newly acquired Persona floated moments before.

"...What the hell just happened," I whisper to myself before going back to sleep. I woke up early on Monday, early enough to see Minako leave Shinjiro's room. I walk down to the lounge of the dorm and decide I should get ready for the Typhoon and have something that could be cooked in the event that the power went out in the dorm. I recall the bags of rice I got from Victoria and decide to retrieve them after I finished showering and getting dressed. I do so and leave the dorm early, resulting in me getting to Gekkoukan early.

The school day goes by as usual until midday, when dark storm clouds reach the city. After numerous peals of thunder and lightning strikes, school is ended early. I prepare to head to the dorm, when Minako stops me.

"Alexander," she asks, "can you go and get Minato from the hospital? Today's the day of his release and I don't thin-" a loud thunderclap is heard it begins to rain. I quickly agree to retrieve Minato and tell the junior to return to the dorm before the storm picks up. Minako nods and sprint through the rain, while I look for an empty and secluded area. I quickly find one and cast Traesto on myself to reach Tatsumi Memorial Hospital without getting too wet. I need to hurry before we get stormed in. I rush to the reception desk and tell the receptionist that I'm there for Minato Arisato. She asks me to fill out a few form, which I do, before telling me Minato's room number even though I already knew it. I thank the receptionist and race to Minato's room.

"Minato, we've got to go, a-," I stop when I see Ashe, in a black pants suit, sitting next to Minato. "Ashe? Why are you here?"

"I work here," she replies simply. I shrug and quickly debrief Minato on the situation up to the typhoon being odd. He and Ashe nod as a previously unnoticed monitor turns on and displays the typhoon and the crimson clouds behind it. I once again tense up and feel myself on edge once again.

"W-what the hell is that," stammers Minato, pointing at the unnatural red clouds.

"Those are the ordinary clouds that appear during a typhoon," responds Ashe. I shake my head in disagreement until she states that she sees dark grey clouds rather than the crimson clouds. _Only Minato and I saw it? Could it be something only Persona users can see? No, Akihiko paid no heed to it either... It's something only Wild Cards can see._ I glance at Minato and grit my teeth. Something tells me that we need to do something about those clouds or their source and it involves beating the storm to the Vale Corp. building.

"Minato, we've got to go," I say and Minato quickly jumps out of his bed. He finds a replica of his uniform in a box near the monitor and goes into his room's bathroom to change clothes. He briskly returns and puts on his headphones before walking out of the room. I begin to follow suit when Ashe grabs my shoulder.

"What's going on," she asks with a no nonsense expression.

"I can't explain it. Something bad is going to happen tomorrow if we can't reach a certain building soon," I say, "That's all I know. Don't worry, I won't get myself or Minato killed." A pregnant silence follows until Ashe sighs.

"Keep your promise. Kyo and the others would be distraught with your loss," she says with a bit of worry, "I don't want to lose you either." I reassure my fellow band member that I'll return and feel my bond with her strengthen. I smirk to myself then bolt after Minato to the hospital's entrance.

Upon reaching the entrance, I see Minato arguing with two security personnel.

"Like I said, no one leaves the building," says one of the guards only for Minato to sigh.

"For the last time, I'm going to leave, now get the hell out of my way," he fumes. The patronizing guard only smirks and blocks the door. The other guard apologizes.

"I'm sorry, but the weather conditions are too severe for us to let anyone out," he says referring to the torrential rain, "At this rate, Port Island will flood, so we need to keep everyone indoors until that blows over..." Minato's steel gaze softens after hearing the second guard, but sighs.

"I understand," he says, "but if I don't leave, my little sister will be in danger. Mother and Father wanted me to go get her from the shrine because their schedules are too busy and I'm the closest to her. I agreed because I was released from the hospital a little earlier." The second guard's head droops while the first guard becomes restless. They talk over something for a few moments then come to an agreement.

"Alright, you can go," sighs the first guard, "but someone needs to go with you. Hey, you." The guard points at me. "You seem reliable enough. Make sure this kid makes it to his sister and gets back here safely." I nod. The second guard, having left without me noticing, returns with a length of rope and three waterproof jackets. Minato and I quickly put on two of the jackets and fold up the third. I then take the rope, not completely understanding why we needed it, and coil it over my shoulder.

"Be safe," says the second guard. I nod and Minato thanks both of the guards before we head into the ireful storm.

* * *

_Minato's PoV_

One way or another, we made it to the Vale Building before the typhoon did. It was not an easy trek and if Al hadn't had the rope that the guards gave us, we- more likely I- would've probably been swept away by some of the more turbulent currents of water.

"Why here," I shout over the sound of rushing water and howling winds.

"The unnatural clouds are going to settle over this building," yells Al in return as we wade closer to the building, "This is probably the only place where we'll be able to drive whatever's in those clouds away!" _Drive away? There's something in those clouds? Thanatos, Orpheus, this will probably be where the two of you shine._ I hear a feral, questioning, warble and a spoken 'yes' from the Personae as Al and I reach the entrance to the building, thankfully above the water. I see Al look towards the suddenly darkened sky and look up to the sight of the red clouds drawing closer to the building.

"We have to hurry," I say before the two of us storm into the building.

* * *

_? PoV_

"Now, now Elena," began my father, Ishmael Vale, as I looked at the advancing red clouds from behind the plexiglass window of the top floor in his, soon to be mine, building. "The typhoon is only a facade. All you have to do is concentrate on your task when the time arrives and everything will be over and done with. Amariss would be proud of you." I clenched my teeth at the name of my now deceased mother. Dad always brought her up when he wanted me to do something, often saying that she would be proud of me or would forgive me for causing her death nearly three years ago and, like a traveller enchanted by a will-o-wisp, I would listen. I hated him for that; for toying with my emotions and feelings of guilt, for using my 'talents', as he called them, for his own gain, but at the same time, I wanted to believe his words were true. I wanted to believe that my mother would forgive me from the other side.

"I understand," I finally responded as I began to draw a sigil into the air over and over. I began to focus on connecting the typhoon's inhabitant to my father and binding it to him. As you could probably tell, I'm not close to normal. I was gifted with the ability to read memories of items and bind and summon spirits, in any form, from birth, a gift passed down from my grandmother on my mother's side of the family. Dad invested a great amount of time into getting my 'talent' perfected for "safety reasons." I continued to focus on the inhabitant of the storm until I felt my conscious meld into the conscious of something that could only be described as god-like.

The entity sensed my intrusion and probed my conscious until it deemed me nonthreatening and continued towards the building. After making sure I was in no danger, I added the sigil to the entity's conscious, which instantly drew its attention back to me. I feel a mixture of curiosity and annoyance get directed at me along with wariness. Just my luck to get detected by the entity. I remove myself from any excitement and mysticism I feel just being near the being before activating the sigil.

Immediately, I feel a backlash of surprise and great annoyance. I wasn't subtle enough and now I had to disconnect myself from the entity before it destroyed my conscious. I began to concentrate my efforts on escaping the mind of the being while it gathered a "charge", the best way to describe the condensing and magnification of pure emotion in this sense. I began to frantically search for a way to escape the mental confines of the being until I remeber that I didn't enter the entity's conscious with the binding sigil, I entered without anything. The sigil however ways tethered to my body, which was in the real world. Acting quickly, I latched myself to the bond between the sigil and my body and used that to make an emergency escape route. After what feels like an eternity, I reach my body, but feel the entity fire its emotions at me before I can return to it and end up forced back into my body, racked in pain.

I fall to my knees and clutch my head as splitting pain erupts from my forehead. Everything becomes blurry and I writhe for on the ground uncontrollably until the pain subsides. I slowly pick myself up and lean on the nearest wall when my father finally decides to act. He rushes to my side and pulls me to my feet while pretending to voice his concern for me. I wistfully thank him, knowing his real source of concern, then bind the sigil to him.

"You did well Elena," he says as a wicked smile spreads across his face, "Thanks to your effort, I'm now closer to my goal... You should meet Amariss, she'd be more than happy to get my discarded tool." I feel a sharp pain above my stomach and see a red pool forming. My father laughs darkly before removing the weapon. I gasp sharply before passing out.

* * *

"... Hey. Hey!" I feel someone shaking my shoulders, "...ke up... Wa... up... WAKE UP!" I feel a soothing sensation across the surface of my body as something is force fed to me. I open my eyes them shut them immediately because of the sight of a stranger with blue hair standing above me and sharp pain in my abdomen.

"Min...to... Diarama on he..." I open my eyes and see the blue haired stranger seemingly praying above me before the both of us get bathed in floral green light. I feel the pain near my stomach fade and pull myself on to my feet, wincing in the process. I get a much better look at the bluenette and feel something close to recognition. Do I actually know him? Maybe my memories are confused from me being knocked out.

"Hey, are you alright," asks the bluenette. No, I wasn't. Not only had my faith and remaining trust in my father- no Ishmael- been shattered, I had been abandoned and left to die by him.

"If only I had never trusted him," I say as bitter tears form and run down my face. I feel my anger surge along with my sorrow, "I'm such an idiot! Why, why did I listen to that man despite knowing his true nature! Why did mo-" I feel a sting on my cheek and see a white haired person around the age of the bluenette.

"Crying won't solve your problems," he says, his violet irises gleaming icily, "Remember this feeling and make it your goal to get even with the ass who did whatever he did to you." I nod, calmed by the stranger's harsh sounding, yet caring, words. "Good, now do you have a name?"

"My name is Elena," I say after a few moments.

"I'm Minato," says the bluenette, "The guy behind me is Al."

"A pleasure to meet you," I say before the building rumbles and the three of us are nearly thrown off balance.

"Introductions can wait, we have a task to complete," states Al as he looks for a route to the next floor. Finding none, he curses before summoning what looks like a demon and directs it towards the ceiling. I maintain a calm expression as the demon blows a hole through the ceiling on this floor and the next. Al motions for me and Minato to come closer to him. We do so and he grabs both of us then jumps the distance of two floors. Al immediately begins looking for a route to the next floor while Minato strikes up a conversation with me.

"So, who left you to like that," he asks, "Who ever it was must've been-"

"My father," I mutter, earning a surprised look from the bluenette, "Ishmael Vale, the owner of this building. After he used me as a tool, he left me for dead." Minato's jaw drops as he recognizes the name. He growls menacingly.

"Vale did this," he snarls before calming himself, "To think he would do that to you... Miss Amariss, I won't break my promise." _Amariss?_

"You knew my mothe-" I get cut off by Al calling us over.

"Later," says the bluenette briskly as we walk to the white haired man.

"I found a route to the top of the building, let's go," he says, pointing to close flight of stairs. Minato wastes no time running up the stairs and is followed by Al, who bounds after Minato, while I walk up the stairs cautiously. Reaching the the roof of the building, I see a chaotic swirl of red clouds forming.

"It's here," says Minato drawing two, previously unseen, black and blue swords with flaming edges. Al pulls out a small book and draws a black and silver rapier with a swept hilt. He then tosses me a pair of knives. I catch them and instantly see the memories of the previous owner of the knives. I feel a dull pain as the clouds coalesce. _The entity is inside those clouds... That means father- no Ishmael- is near._

The clouds suddenly part and giant creature that looks like a monstrous whale descends from the them. It had beady red eyes, a long, jagged, tail, claw-like fins and a mouth a fourth of its full body size that was surrounded by barbs and thorns. Parts of its body were rotting, while other parts seemed to be made of wood, bronze, rusted iron, steel and glass. Just being near the being forced the three of us back.

"Elena, you're alive," says Ishmael, appearing on top of the creature, with a condescending tone, "and you brought Minato-chan. It's been about three years Minato-chan, how's Minako?"

"That's none of your damn business," hisses the bluenette as he takes a step forward, "I'm going to avenge Amariss!" He sprints towards the creature and lunges towards Ishmael who only scoffs.

"Time Keeper, blow him away," commands my father, eliciting a deep rumble from the creature. It blinks and sends the bluenette flying into Al. I feel the dull pain I felt grow and get the urge to throw one of the knives at the flying beast. I do so and barely nick the beast.

"Amon, Megidolaon," roars Al as the demon he summoned earlier reappears. It fires a white and purple ball of energy that explodes violently on contact with the Time Keeper, but barely scratches it.

"Is that all you've got? I don't have the time to deal with you nor do I want to waste the effort. Time Keeper, make an example of them," says Ishmael. The creature growls deeply before opening its mouth and releasing a ball of energy that collapses the center of the hundred story building and causes the roof to sway. I see Minato leap off of one side of the building just before an explosion rocks the building and causes me to fall. Al sees this and leaps after me. He catches me and we plummet along with the building until a white light surrounds us. Al begins to mutter to himself until he reaches a conclusion.

"... I can't save everyone, but that doesn't mean I can't use my power to save as many people as I can," he shouts. The light around us becomes golden and a smirk appears on his face, "Ra, I summon thee!"

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

A/N: And that is the first half of Chapter 12. The next half will detail Minato and Al's traversal of the Vale Co. Tower and a bit of Minato's past with Ishmael. The Persona, Ra, will also be explained. Next chapter(12-2) will also connect with the opening for this chapter.

Misc: The poll is now closed and the choice for Minato's partner is Fuuka(There was a tie so I had someone else add their input) while Al's partner will be Ashe(either temporarily or for the entirety of the story).

Time Keeper and Vale appeared in this chapter. While the Time Keeper is not actually evil, Vale certainly is and will stop at nothing to reach his goals. Elena also appears and and will be a supporting member of SEES like Fuuka and Yukari to an extent.

Also: the next chapter I release for this story will be after a new chapter for Star Ocean: The Fifth Act.

A special thanks goes to all of my reviewers and readers. Review if you have any questions, ideas, comments or critiques you want to voice.


End file.
